Secrets Among Friends
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Non Alien Fic Max and Isabel have a little sister who is best friend with Liz. They both hold a secret together, what happens when that secret puts Liz in danger? will Tammy able to turn to the one person who can save Liz? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

imghttp/hem. Secret Among Friends

AUTHOR: Spacegal

CATEGORY: Max/Liz Tammy/Jake. Gang is there.

RATING: Mature/Adult – rating will go up later in the chapters. Warning will be given before hand.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Tammy and Jake so you can't sue.

SUMMARY: Non-Alien Fic. Max and Isabel have a little sister called Tammy. Tammy and Liz are best friends but they hold a dark secret together. When Liz's life is put in danger because of the secret, will Tammy able to turn to the one person who will be able to protect Liz?

It is a pretty dark story, it will be light but there are some dark moments.

Warning: Sexual themes and dark parts. There will be light moments but it's kinda a dark story. This story will be put into three POV - Max, Liz and Tammy's.

Chapter 1

Tammy

"So what have you been up to?" a male voice asked from behind me, I turned around to see my big brother bent over at the counter, his chin in his hands, regarding me with his dark eyes seriously.

"Nothing much, you big bro?" I asked.

"I've been hearing that you still hanging around with that geeky Liz Parker." A female voice jumped in and we both looked to see his sister heading toward us.

Okay, let me introduce myself to you so you don't get confused, I'm Tammy Melissa Evans, the baby of the family. My brother is Maxwell Alexander Evans and he has a twin sister, Isabel Sarah Evans, noticed how I say 'he'? Well, I don't regard Isabel as my sister, ever since she discovered popularity at school; she became a pod bitch who just irritates the hell out of me.

Elizabeth Claudia Parker, she is one of my best friends, beside Max, and no she is not a geek, she is gorgeous, she had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. I should know because my big brother likes to dream about her and I heard many things coming from his mouth. Sure, she likes school but that's only because her parents pushes her to do good in school, whenever they take notice of her. You see, Liz had an older sister called Rosa but she died when Liz was young, her parents adored Rosa and were devastated when she died. They never got over it and ignore Liz due to Rosa's death, which just annoys the life out of me. They don't see how much they are killing Liz. No one knows apart from me cause I saw everything, I was ready to kill them but Liz stopped me. I begged her to tell someone but I can't, she made me pinkie promise, have I ever mention how much I hate pinkie promise? They totally suck! I know that Max suspect something as I have been more quiet and secretive since the incident, he is my big brother and I tell him everything but I can't tell him this.

My other best friend is Maria Isabella Deluca, she is the most bubbliest craziest girl I have ever met, she is loveable but there are times where you want to strangle the girl and other times you want to hug girl but that's who she is. She is a great friend and is there when you need her, she is also a singer for a band called the Whits, Liz is a singer too but she doesn't always do it because of her workload and study load too.

My last best friend is Alexander Charles Whitman, he is the cutest, most goofy person I have ever met and you just can't help but fall in love with him, he always cracks stupid jokes that gets you laughing. He is the leader of the band, as you can guess his second name was used to name the band.

Max Evan, my big brother, what can I say? Well, he is the best brother and I mean that, he's always there for me when I need him. You know, there was this one time where I went out with this guy and he cheated on me, I told Max and the next day, I saw my ex a walking black and blue bruise. He told me that he had walked into a door but something told me that it was more to do with fists rather than handles but kept quiet. Max is the school captain for the Basketball team, the Comets. He is popular too but doesn't let it get to his head, he's, what everyone thinks is a player but he isn't, trust me, the girl who made that up got a little annoyed that he refused to sleep with her so she told everyone a pack of lies but I will get her back, count on it.

Isabel Evans, my sister, a total queen bitch who thinks she rules the world when in fact she is a complete slut. (That's what I say), we used to be best friends when we were younger but we drifted apart, I started hanging around with Liz and she hung around with Pam Troy, who is another slut, by the way and she wants in Max's pants but that ain't gonna happen.

"Liz isn't a geek." I snapped at Isabel and turned to face me with a face.

"Yes she is, the girl loves school for fuck sake." Isabel shot back and I lost it.

"She doesn't love school, you don't know anything about Liz so leave it alone before I kick your slutty ass to the curb where you belong." I shot back.

"Whoa!" Max stated, coming in between us, holding up his hands. "Relax ladies, no need to go catty on us."

"Bite me!" Isabel snapped at him before storming off while I glare at her back.

"I'm gonna get her one of those day, Max, I swear on my life." I muttered and Max rolled his eyes.

"Tam, just ignore her, you know what she's like." Max soothed and I snorted. Oh, I know what she's exactly like.

"I'm going, I'm meeting up with Liz as we're going shopping." I stated to Max as I lifted up his car keys and headed out the backdoor, swinging it around my fingers, thinking while Max just stared as I walked away.

Max

There's something wrong with Tammy; I know it. She's my little sister and she tells me everything but I remember the day so well when she became secretive and quiet. She was studying over at Liz's house when my phone rang, I heard her shouting in the background and realised that she must have said my name for the phone to dial automatically, I heard her shouting at someone then it got cut off. She came home, looking angry, frustrated and scared. I had asked her what was wrong but she just brushed it off and told me to mind my own business. I would but I know it has something to do with Liz Parker and I wasn't going to stand by and watch the two women I love for different reasons get in trouble.

Yes, I admit it, I am in love with Liz Parker; she's even a cheerleader for the team I play, I want to ask her out but I'm scared.

Tammy would laugh her head off if she ever knew the real reason why I won't ask Liz out. I have three best friends, Tessa Marie Harding, Michael John Gurien and Kyle Jim Valenti.

Tess is like another little sister to me, she is bright and bubbly and she loves to party that girl. Yes, she's a blonde but she's not like the other blondes at school, you know, the whole airhead thing, nope, Tess is very smart and is in a lot of higher with Liz and I. She has blue eyes too; they look like the dark sea out in the Pacific Ocean – that's why Kyle says.

Michael, he is my best friend, we met when we came to Roswell in fourth grade and we became fast friend after we found out we love basketball; we are on the same team with Kyle. He has dark spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He loves Metallic, do not get him started on them please, he just ends up telling you the whole the band from start to finish, how they got their name, where they got their ideas for their songs and so on. I swear, if I didn't know better, I would think he stalks them.

Kyle, well, he is the sheriff's son and he loves to party, he has a crush on Tess but refuses to tell her in case she rejected him, what he doesn't know, that she feels the same about him and refuses to tell him in case he rejects her. Confusing people I know. Well, I'm going by what Tess told me whenever she gushes about him here, he has wavy brown hair and light blue eyes that reminds her of cornflower. How can girls tell the different between colours? I mean, blue is blue, you get light blue and dark blue. There's no need to go mixing everything up and giving them all names like Cornflower for crying out loud!

Anyway, back to the topic at hand, Tammy has been really quiet since this whole incident and it scares me. I just can't help but feel that something really bad is going to happen soon and that I will be helpless to stop it.

Liz

I sigh as I look out the window, another day today and it doesn't seem to get better than everyone would think it would. I got up from my seat at the window and move over to my dressing table and looked in the mirror. Plain old me staring back.

Okay, let my introduce myself. I'm Liz Parker, daughter of Jeff and Nancy Parker, we are rich of course the same as the Evans, unfortunately, let me tell you something. Money isn't everything; you can't buy everything with money.

I'm a cheerleader for our basketball team. Tess, Tammy and I are younger than everyone in the whole group. We are in a grade younger than them, something Michael likes to tease us about but he loves us all the same. I'm the youngest one out of them all; Max is the eldest one out of them all. Weird huh? Anyway, we all don't really hang out together a lot because we have different interest.

Michael likes to listen to Metallic; he goes to all of their bands and he is a great artist. Maria has this little quirky thing for Aromatherapy, she carries all these little vials around with these smell in them, she claims everyone need them, keep me away from them is all I'm saying and she is a singer for the band. Isabel is a part time model, she pose for magazines and that. Kyle plays football and totally into Buddha, I swear to god, if I have to hear about him once more, I will make Kyle pray for his life. Tess loves to party; seriously, she throws parties and goes to all of them around, great girl. Alex has his own band and is in the computer club, the chair leader mind you. Tammy loves to play basketball if it's a friendly game between friends and family, she loves it so much that it has become a traditional for everyone to do it during barbecues and such. Max is into Basketball and ice hockey, he loves ice hockey and plays for the team, Ice Wolf; he is really good at them both.

Me? Well, I sing sometimes for the band, I'm a cheerleader for the Comets; I work at my parents' café, The Crashdown, I love biology and chemistry, they are my favourite class and most of all, I just try and be myself.

I hear a honk and I look out the window, there's Tammy, sitting out in the jeep, waiting for me to come out so we can go shopping, tell you one thing, the girl loves to shop, never ever put her and Maria in the same shopping mall, you will need all the boys with you, with their cars in order to carry all the shopping bags home cause one car ain't enough. I look in the mirror once more and sigh, better go before she honks the horn once more and annoys my parents, wonder where is my parents today anyway?

TBC

Okay, I know it's short but I promise, all the other ones are longer, I just wanted to introduce Liz, Max and Tammy in this part so you get a feel of it.

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like Tammy, don't worry, she the kinda of girl whose bark is worst than her bite – Maybe.

Later, leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max

"Max!" I hear female voice shouting, penetrating the haze of my sleep, I groan as I roll over in bed, pulling my covers over my head, blocking out the noise. "Max! Come on!"

"Go away." I mumble and grunt when I feel someone sitting on the bed.

"Come on Maxie, Lizzie is waiting for her Romeo." A singsong voice tease and I pull away the cover and glare at my annoying little sister.

"Don't call me Maxie." I muttered and she snickered.

"But Maxie is such a cute name!" she squealed, pinching my cheek.

"Geroff!" I muttered, pushing her hand off me. "You know I hate it when grandma does it."

"Maxwell Evans, get your butt out of bed!" our mom shouted and I whined as I pulled the pillow over my head.

"Come on big brother, school day. Can't miss it beside you have practice this afternoon, don't want to deprive Liz off seeing your in your outfit would we." She teased.

"Tammy!" I moaned and she shrugged.

"Fine, I'll just tell Liz that you are being lazy and we'll see if she will go out with then…" Tammy stated as she walked out of the bedroom, leaving me muttering in annoyance as I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I hate it when she guilt's me with that.

Tammy

I stepped into the kitchen, wearing my mid-thigh black skirt and a red strapped top and boots, I see my mother making pancakes and sighed with relief when it saw it was the normal stuff.

"Morning sweetie, is Max out of his bed yet?" she asked as she handed me my juice as I sat at the table.

"Yep, he is in a shower, Isabel is still trying to find the right dress to wear." I replied and my phone rang, I picked it up and noticed it was message. I opened it and read it before replying and setting it down on the table again. "Liz is staying over tonight." I replied and she nodded.

"Sure thing. ISABEL, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she shouted.

"Coming!" Isabel shouted from up the stairs as Max came into the kitchen wearing his black jeans and bare feet.

"Honey, where's your top?" mom asked.

"I wanted to have breakfast first, beside I need to collect my gym stuff and it's in the laundry room at the moment." Max explained as he sat down at the table.

"Sure thing. Here you go." She replied as she set down the plates of pancakes in front of us.

"Thanks mom." We both reply.

"Maria is picking Liz up this morning, apparently Maria has an crisis that she needs to babble to Liz today." I told Max and he nodded.

"No problem, am I giving you a lift to work today?" he asked.

"Yep, both Liz and I, Maria is working the later shift as she has to help her mom out in the shop."

"Sure, we'll meet outside the locker rooms after practice." He replied and I nodded as Isabel stepped into the Kitchen.

"Tam, Cheerleading Practice has been cancelled today, headmaster wanted to make sure that we are not over doing it." Isabel told us and I nodded.

"I'll pass on the message to the others," I told her and turned to Max. "We'll just sit and watch you guys play." He nodded.

"Sure, no problem, I'm gonna get ready, Isabel do you want a lift?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, Pam is coming by to pick me up." Isabel informed as he nodded.

"Sure, thanks for breakfast mom." He stated as he swallowed the last of his pancakes before heading into the laundry, mom turned to me and looked at me. I shrug and smile as I finished off my food.

Liz

I sighed when I entered the car, Maria had phoned me up telling me that her whole world was coming to an end, that the end of era has finally come and there was no surviving it. Something along the line like that. I smiled at her. She has long strawberry blonde hair and dark green eyes; they tend to change colours depending on her moods.

"Hey Maria." I stated and she looked at me with a thundercloud expression.

"My mother is now going out with Mr. Valenti." She muttered and I bit back a smile, looks like Tammy has won the bet again. She knew that Mr. Valenti and Aunt Amy fancied each other and knew that they were gonna get together so she made a bet with Max, he thought the two of them wasn't going to get together cause Kyle hated the idea of them two together as well.

"And how is that the world coming to an end?" I asked, confused and she looked at me with a shock expression, causing me to grab her chin and faced her back to the road again. "Eyes on the road, I want to get to school in one piece otherwise Tammy will go off on another one of her other rants of unsafety on the road." I warned her.

"Liz, the sheriff of Roswell, the father of Kyle Valenti is dating my mother!" she exclaimed and I sighed.

"Maria, your father has not been in the picture for 13 years now, I think it's time that you mother has met someone new." I told her.

"The Sheriff?" she demanded and I shrugged.

"Maria, does he make her happy?" I asked and she slumped her shoulders, defeated.

"Yes." She muttered and I nodded.

"There you go; you want your mom to be happy and he makes her happy so let them be, if it's not meant to be, they'll break up." I assured her and she nodded.

"Yeah, your right." She stated and I let out a small sigh of relief and cheered up more when I saw the school. Finally, I was going to get out of this death trap.

She parked the car and I got out the minute it stopped, you never know when another car could come up behind and crash into hers, been there, done it and have no desire to go through it again, no way!

"Liz!" I hear a male voice shout and I turned around only to be swept up in strong arms, lifted off the ground and swung around. I let out a squeal of laugher as they let me down and I met the goofy face of my best friend, Alex. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes that were filled with warmth; he loves cracking jokes and making people laugh.

"Hey, what got you in this good mood?" I asked and he smiled.

"We are having a band practice this afternoon and I heard from a gig, they want us to play at the theatre tomorrow night!" he exclaimed and I squealed as I hugged him back.

They had been waiting for a gig for ages and now here comes their big break.

"That's great! Who is going to be singing?" I asked and he looked at me with a hopeful expression.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you will." He told me and I sighed, I went to protest but he gave me the puppy dog eyes and I just gave in.

"Fine, I'll come to practise and I'll sing." I told him, he smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"This is great! I gotta go and tell the others!" he told us before hurrying off, I turned to Maria with an annoyed expression and she smiled.

"Don't worry too much, you don't get to sing very often so that's why he's excited that you'll sing." She told me as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and nudged my head with hers. I smiled as I rested my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arm around her waist. She's my best friend, she could always make me smile; we entered the school.

"Lizziebeth!" I hear a male voice teased and I turned around while laughing, Jake Johnson stood there, his dark hair spiking up and his brown eyes filled with mirth. He is Tammy's boyfriend of a year now.

"Hey Jake." I smiled as we hugged then I punched him on the shoulder. "And don't call me Lizziebeth, you know I hate that name!" I exclaimed and he laughed as he rubbed the spot I hit him.

"Okay, what has he done to warrant an attack?" I heard another male voice asked and saw Max and Michael standing there with amused smiles on their faces.

"Called me the name I hate and you better not think of using it either." I warned them and they laughed.

"You girls coming by during practise?" Michael asked and we looked at him, curiously.

"The head cancelled Cheerleading practice, Tammy is on the way to the notice board to let the others know." Max informed us and I nodded.

"Sure thing, Tammy and I need a lift." I told him and he nodded

"How long do you think the practise will go on today?" Jake asked them and Max shrugged.

"You know the coach, he'll keep us there till we perfected every move." Max muttered dryly and Jake made a face at the thought of staying behind so long.

"Why are we all standing about here?" we all hear a female voice asked curiously and we see Tammy standing behind me, I jumped when I saw her in close proximately. I never heard her coming up behind me and I, playfully, slapped her.

"Next time, take a step back rather then standing right there and trying to give me a heart attack." I told her and she smiled, amusement shining over her face.

"Hey babe." Jake told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, causing Max to glare and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on 'big brother' we have maths." I told him and dragged him away, waving to the others.

Tammy

"What was that about?" Jake asked as we all watched Liz dragged Max off and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you were asking for a death wish by kissing me." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You think he'll be used to it by now." He muttered and Maria sniggered.

"Dude, you are going out with his little sister, I wouldn't be surprise if he has your funeral all planned out, down to the songs he will play." Maria informed him with a shrug before walking off and I smile at Jake's shocked look.

"Oh honey, she kidding, Max likes you, he just likes to warn guys off when they comes near me. He knows I can take care of myself, it just makes him feel that he is doing something as a big brother." I told him and kissed his cheek. "I gotta go, I have English." I told him and he winced.

"I'll see you later." He told me before kissing me, deeply, on the lips and hurrying off to his class and I hurried off to my English. Yeah, I'll see him at practise.

Max

"Why did you drag me away?" I whined to Liz as we walked down the hallway, and she laughed.

"Max, you were scaring the poor guy, come on, she's been with him for over a year now, I think he has proven himself worthy." she told me and I grumbled as we entered the classroom.

"I'm just doing my job." I told her and she smiled.

"I know that, and she loves you for it but she loves Jake and would love it if you could give him a break." She told me and I shrugged.

"I kinda like giving him a hard time." I told her and she laughed.

"We all got that, trust me." She told me and I laughed.

"Sorry, anyway, what was up with Maria this morning?" I asked and she smirked and I had a feeling that it didn't mean good news for me.

"Aunt Amy and Mr. Valenti have gotten together." She told me and I groaned as I banged my head on the table that we just sat at, listening to her laughers. Tammy has won again.

Liz

I found myself sitting on the bleachers, watching the team warm up for their practise, Tammy was sitting next to me; we were waiting for Maria, Tess and Alex to turn up. I had told Tammy why Maria wanted to meet up with me and she had done a little celebrating dance before skipping off to meet up with Max, I laughed as I had watch her hold out her hand, waiting for the money that they had betted on and Max grumbling as he counted the money out of his wallet.

"Looks like the team seem to be getting better." Tammy muttered to herself as we watched the team pass the ball along, going back and forth.

"Well, with Max as the captain, they would be getting better, considering he doesn't let the guys off easy." I told her and she smirked.

"Yeah, it's amazing, he tells the guys to be there at the Gym early in the morning or be square yet I have drag him out of bed in the morning." She told me and I laughed.

"You love dragging him out of his bed in the morning, you get to tease him." I told her, nudging her with my shoulder and she shrugged.

"I'm not that bothered about it, mom on the other hand…" she trailed off, leaving me smiling as I turned back to face the team, I couldn't help but admire Max in his outfit like I always do. He was wearing his red and gold sport top and red shorts; he looked cute in it as he always does. "I see you are eyeing my brother up again." Tammy teased and I turned to look at her and she lifted her hands. "Hey, the pair of you like each other so why don't you just get together?" she asked and I sighed before turning back to the front.

"You know the reason." I told her and she scoffed.

"Don't I?" she muttered under her breath and I sighed, she never made it a big secret that she hated the whole thing and she sighed. "Sorry." She whispered and I turned to her.

"Don't be, you were just telling me how you really felt." I told her before turning back to the front where I saw Max looking at us with a concerned expression on his face. I smiled at him, assuring him that everything was okay and he nodded before tuning back to watch the team and point out any mistakes they had made.

"How long are we working today?" Tammy asked and I sighed.

"We only have the three hour shift." I told her and she sighed with relief.

"Thank god." She muttered.

"For what?" a female voice asked and we turned to see Tess standing there with a smile.

"Hey Tess." I called and she walked over to us, I couldn't help but admire her, she had long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. "We are only working the short shift this afternoon." I explained and she nodded.

"How is the team getting on?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile when I saw that her eyes were on a certain jock.

"You girls really need to stop this." Tammy muttered and we both turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked and Tammy looked at us.

"You' she pointed at me 'are in love with Max but you won't do anything about it. You' she pointed at Tess 'fancy Kyle like mad yet the pair of you don't do a thing about it!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head. "It's amazing the school hasn't blown up due to all the sexual tension flying about the building!" she told us and we heard laugher behind us and saw that Maria and Alex have shown up.

"She's right." Maria told us as she sat down behind us and Tammy turned to them.

"You can't talk because you are so amazed by Michael, and Alex is hopeless over heels in love with Isabel!" Tammy told them and Maria smirked.

"Actually, I hate the guy." Maria told her and Tammy smirked.

"Actually, you fight to get rid of the sexual tension." She told Maria and scoffed. "Come on, you and Michael only fight to get a rise out of the other."

"She's right." Tess stated and Maria shot her an offended look, causing giggles from the rest of us.

Max

I arrived at the Whitman's house; I had dropped the girls off at the Crashdown so they could do their job, and I decided to kill time by hanging out at Alex's. I entered the house, the parents knew us very well so we all, basically, have free range going in and out of the house with no problem except Liz's house for some reason. I found myself in the basement and I looked around, looking for Alex.

"Hey Max." I hear a male say, I turned around and smiled when I saw Alex.

"Hey Alex, how's the band going?" I asked.

"Fine, we are having the practice today, you are welcome to sit and watch us. Liz is singing today." Alex informed me and I nod.

"Sure, I'm supposed to take the girls home today anyway so this will save me time." I told him and Alex nodded.

"Great, then you can help me set up everything till everyone else gets here."

"No problem." I told him as I followed him into his room to help take the stuff into the basement.

Alex's basement was completely different to any other basement I have ever seen, There were lights fitted into the room, there were comfortable couches and chairs, even a TV and such. The basement was large because it was the same length as the house, which made it easier for Alex when he had a party. "So Alex, how come Liz rarely sings?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know that she has a lot of work load and school load." He told me and I nodded, Liz had told me the exact same thing when I asked her.

"Do you believe it?" I asked him and he turned to me with a serious expression, I knew that he was thinking about what I said.

"No, I don't. I get the feeling that she is lying but can't figure out why." He told me and I nodded.

"I got that too." I told him and he shrugged.

"She'll tell us when she is ready." Alex muttered as we carried the speakers down the stairs before collecting the other equipment.

"I hear you have a gig tomorrow night?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, know how there's a party on tomorrow night?" he asked and I nodded, I had heard about it flying through the corridors, something about it being major. "It's Tommy's party, Tommy decided that he wanted to have a live band playing instead so he called me up and asked me to play." He informed me and I nodded.

"That's cool, glad that you finally getting the gig." I told him.

"Are you coming to the party?" he asked and I smiled.

"With Tammy as my sister? I'm sure that she'll find some way to make me go to the party." I told him and he laughed.

"You're right." He told me and we both laughed as the rest of the band came in.

"Hey guys." I stated and they smiled.

"Hey Evans, how the team going? Are we going to beat the North Roswell butt?" they asked and I laughed as we started to talk about the game with Alex shaking his head in amusement.

"Get ready people, cause Tammy Evans in the house and is ready to party!" we all hear Tammy stated and we all burst out laughing, Tammy has a way of saying things to make you laugh.

"Tammy, give it a break." I hear Liz teasing her and we all heard a crack and Liz letting out a small squeal. "Tammy!" she admonished.

"Did you just slap her?" I heard Jake asked. "You never slap me." He whined and I rolled my eyes as Alex was snickering in the corner, laughing at his best friends.

"I should hope not." I stated as I stood up and glared at Johnson, he blanched.

"Evans, didn't know you were going to be here." He told me and I gave him a small nod.

"Kinda guess that." I told him.

"Max, drop it." I hear Liz tell me in a firm voice and I smiled down at her.

"Hey, have fun at work?" I asked and she wrinkled her nose that made me want to kiss her nose.

"Great fun." She muttered sarcastically as Tammy hugged me.

"Nice to see here, big bro." She told me and I hugged her back before looking down at her.

"We are going to have to talk about you slapping people." I told her and she rolled her eyes before tuning to watch Liz getting ready up at the make shift stage they had created.

We all grabbed seats wherever we could and settled down to watch.

"You ready?" Alex asked Liz, she nodded and sighed before facing the front. The band started up the music and Liz swayed her hips to the beat.

#_All the fear has left me now/I'm not frightened anymore_

_It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh/it's my mouth that pushes out this breath_

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it/I won't fear love_

_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it/I won't fear love_# Liz rarely sings but when she does, everyone is captivated about how she sings, it's like angel singing to everyone through their hearts.

#_Companion to our demons/they will dance and we will play_

_With chairs candles and cloth/making darkness in the day_

_It'll be easy/ to look in or out_

Upstream or down/without a thought 

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it/I won't fear love_

_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it/I won't fear love_

_Peace in the struggle to find peace/comfort on the way to comfort_

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it/I won't fear love_

_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it/I won't fear love_

_I won't fear love/I won't fear love_

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it/I won't fear love_

_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it/I won't fear love_

_I won't fear love/I won't fear love_

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it/I won't fear love _# Liz finished and everyone cheered, she smiled slightly before turning to Alex and asking him a question.

"I wish she would sing more." I hear Tammy murmured sadly to herself and wonder, not for the first time, just what was going on with Liz.

Tammy

I wish that Liz would let me tell someone or even tell someone herself what is really going on, I love the girl as a sister but she drives me up the wall with her stubbornness.

TBC

The song is 'Fumbling Toward Ecstasy' by Sarah Mclachlan; the song was used at the end of Sexual Healing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, glad to see that you like the story. Liz will reveal her secret soon.

Chapter 3

Liz

Here comes Tammy now, if I was to describe her, I would say that she sassy and protective, like a mother to her cubs. She never backs down from anything and she can talk back no problem. She has been my rock for the last three years, without her, I would have lost control ages ago.

Tammy looks great as usual, her dark brown hair, that was almost raven black, was curled slightly, her dark eyes lighting up with mischief and happiness. Overall, she is most definitely Max Evan's little sister. The two of them are so alike that it's weird yet comforting in the same way. She was wearing her white-strapped top that was ripped along the bottom, showing off her mid drift and her long slung black jeans with her sneakers. She had Jake's sport jacket tied around her waist.

"Hey girl!" she greeted and I smile, her smile is so infectious that you can't help smiling back, no matter what mood you were in.

"Hey Tam, what's up?" I ask.

"My house tonight. Tommy is throwing his usual weekend party and we are going to party the night away." Tammy stated and I grimace.

"Tam…" I started but as usual, I was interrupted.

"Nope," Tammy stated with a shake of her head. "No excuses girl, you need to get out and then you are staying over, I need someone in my bed thanks to Max banning Jake from my bed." Tammy stated. I couldn't help but laugh; only she would have the gut to say that she needed someone in her bed.

"Okay, I'll come." I agree and she brightened up with excitement showing her eyes.

"Great!" she squealed. "Max will give us a lift to our house. I'll see you in the quad at lunch." Tammy stated as she hurried over to see Tommy.

I smile as I walk toward my class, remembering the first time I saw Tammy, now was that a memorable experience or what?

It was my first day in third grade, the Evans had recently moved to Roswell and sent their kids to West Roswell High. Max and Isabel were put into the grade above us with Maria, Kyle, Alex and Michael. Tess, Tammy and I are younger than them.

I was sitting on the swings when Doug Shellows (Or Shallows as Tammy calls him) started picking on me, I ignored him and he pushed me off the swing, causing me to cut my hands from preventing my fall and scraping my knees.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw this happened and I saw a teacher running toward us when all of a sudden a pair of scruffy sneakers stepped in my line of view, I looked up and there was Tammy standing there in her blue jeans and black t-shirt.

Doug started mocking her, causing her to throw a right hook, knocking Doug to the ground with a bleeding nose. She helped me up and introduced herself to me like nothing had happened. All three of us were hauled into the principle's office, including Max who had been walking by in the hallway at the time.

In there, we met the Evans and the Shellows, who were called in due to the incident. Max had been impressed with the fact that Tammy had knocked a guy half her weight and nearly in size to the ground with no problem, much to the irritation of the parents and teachers.

I was standing off to the side when Mrs. Evans turned to me with her kind eyes. Tammy had introduced me as her bestest friend in the whole wide world, which got an offended noise from Max, she told him that he was still her bestest friend in the whole wide world but she needed a girl to hang around with which caused laughers from the Evans and the teachers.

I sat at my usual biology table and was interrupted. I looked up and saw Max Evans grinning at me with amusement shining in his eyes and I was struck at how alike he was to Tammy. We were in the same class because biology was my favourite class and I was moved up a grade in biology and the same in most of my other classes but still stayed a grade down because of my age.

"Did you ask me something?" I asked.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Max asked and I smile.

"Just remembering the first time I met Tammy." I stated and he smirked.

"That was a classic, Doug still runs in the other direction each time he sees her." Max stated and I laughed at the image that he had conjured up in my mind.

Max

I laugh as I remember the time when Tammy punched Shellows, I was not lying or exaggerating when I told Liz that he still runs in the other direction when he sees her, everyone knows not to mess about with Tammy or someone she cares about, hey, I'm her brother and I'm the one who taught her how to punch so I know how hard she punch, thankfully, none of them have ever been directed at me.

I was glad to see Liz laughing and smiling, it just seems that she doesn't find a reason to smile or laugh and I love her smile and her laugh, it bright up her whole face and her eyes lights up with happiness and mirth which brightens up a room. Before her sister died, she was a happy girl but afterward it seemed to dimmed, I wasn't too concerned, I mean, her sister had just died so she was bound to grieve, I thought she would go back to her normal self once she grieved but it just seems that every day seems to depress her.

I asked Tammy what happened and she told me that she misses her sister and some days, it hit her harder but I get the feeling that she is covering up for the real reason. I love them both and I want to help them, I get the feeling Tammy wants to tell me but is holding back, which is suspect, because of Liz. I respect that but I just can't help but feel that it is dangerous.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" I hear Liz ask and I turn to her, looking at me with a curious expression on her face.

"What one?" I teased and she laughed as she, playfully, pushed me.

"Tommy's party." She replied and I nodded.

"Yeah, Tammy kinda dragged me in as the designated driver." I informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"She practically told me that I was coming, apparently she needed someone in her bed since you banned Jake from her bed." She told me and I choked.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"Oh come on, we're both girls, we won't do anything…savoury." She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I like two girls together, but not the image of my sister." I told her and she giggles. "So, she told you about me banning Johnson from her bed?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, she never told me what they were doing when you banned them though and it's Jake, not Johnson." Liz corrected me.

"Sorry mom." I teased and she, playfully, glared at me. "He's dating my sister so he reserve the last name till I'm okay with him dating her." I explained and Liz nodded.

"That means, you will never call Jake by his first name." She stated and I look at her in stunned shock.

"How come you girls can read me so well?" I whined and she smiled as she reached over and pinched my cheek.

"Cause you are like an open book Maxie." She teased and I brush her hand off me as I mock glare at her.

"Sometimes I think you girls just like to see me riled up by calling me that name." I told her and she just smiled, not saying anything to agree or disagree with my statement.

I was about to say something when the door opened and the teacher stepped through, ready to start the lesson. We both buckled down and got on with the class; I guess I will have to ask her later.

Tammy

Tonight is gonna be a blast! I so can't wait for tonight. Oh! Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything embarrassing, just a simple little matchmaking between the two important people in my life and I'm gonna get them together one way or another.

I feel arms wrap round my waist and a pair of lips on my neck.

"Jake." I stated and he smiled as I turned around in his arms.

"Ready for tonight?" he asked and I smile up at him.

"It's gonna be a blast!" I exclaimed.

"Is Evans coming?" he asked and I frowned. He and Max can't say each other first name and it bugs the hell out of me.

"If you mean Max, then yes he is coming." I informed and he nodded causing me to sigh. "Why can't you and Max just get along with each other for once? Saying his first name isn't gonna kill you." I reminded.

"Tammy, I'm dating his little sister so, yeah, it is going to kill me." He stated and I sigh as I closed my locker door.

"Jake, I really wish that you and Max could just get along." I whispered and Jake sighed as he turned me around so I was facing him, he cupped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I know you do but you have to face it Tam, no brother likes it when their friend is dating their little sister." Jake informed before kissing me on the forehead and hurrying off to class, leaving me frustrated and annoyed at the situation that I was stuck in the middle off.

Liz

I walked over to Tammy, she was leaning against the jeep and I could see that she was upset about something but I don't have a clue what about.

"Hey." I greeted and she smiled but I could tell it was forced because her eyes didn't lighten up like they usually do and it was weak. "What's wrong?" I ask and she sighed.

"Jake and Max are never gonna get along are they?" she asked and I make a noise of understanding. I knew how much she hated being in the middle of this tug of war between two people she loved.

"I'm sure that they will get along one of these days." I whispered and she shook her head.

"Jake basically implied that they'd never get along because he is dating me and Max doesn't like it." Tammy informed me and I nodded as I stroked back her hair. I thought about it before making up my mind, I was going to get Max and Jake to get along with each other, for Tammy's sake if not for theirs. It was the least I could do after everything Tammy had done for me.

I looked up and saw Max walking toward us, he smiled when he saw us standing by the jeep.

"Hey girls, are you ready?" he asked, the two of us nodded and I noticed that Max's gaze had turned to concerned as he looked at his baby sister. I felt my heart warm, I knew that Max loved and adored his little sister and would do whatever it took to protect her and keep her happy. "Are you okay Tammy?" Max asked and Tammy smiled up at him.

"I'm fine big bro, just homework." She lied and he nodded, I noticed that he didn't seem to believe her but he knew, just as well as I did that you couldn't force Tammy to tell you anything, as she tends to rebel.

"Okay, come on and get in the jeep so we can go home and hopefully divert mother from making her usual weird cooking." Max teased, causing Tammy to laugh and me to punch him playfully on the shoulder.

"And you need to start being nicer about your mother's cooking, she's trying." I told him and he rolled his eyes as we all got in, I was sitting in the front with Max while Tammy got in the back.

"Blame Isabel, she gave mother that stupid cooking coupon for Christmas and she is trying too hard." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't think guys could actually taste the food considering how you all just gulp it down in one bite at the Crashdown." I remarked and he glared at me, playfully.

"I'm surprise that he can actually eat at the Crashdown when his attention is focused on something else." Tammy piqued up from the back, causing me to look at her, confused and Max to glare at her through the rear review mirror.

"How do you mean?" I asked, racking my brain for anything that could distract someone from eating but there's nothing there unless the aliens overwhelmed you.

"What I mean was…" Tammy started but Max glared at her and she glared right back. "Not my fault if you can't eat with all the aliens staring at you." She retorted and I looked at Max, I saw him blushing and glaring at his sister.

"You can't eat because the aliens are staring at you?" I asked, concerned and confused about the two of them.

"Ignore her, she's just kidding you on." Max told me, I nodded but I threw him a suspicious look as Tammy snickered in the back.

I will find out what is going on sooner or later. I turned back to face the front only to see that we have reached the Evan's house.

Max

"I'm gonna head to my room, I'll catch you up before we have to get ready for the party tonight, I have a few people I need to call." Tammy told us as she hurried into the house, I nodded, dumbly, still trying to figure out what is going on with her before turning to Liz.

"What about you? Got any homework you need to go over?" I asked and she shook her head

"No, I did it during study time." She told me and I nodded as we entered the house.

"Hi honey." My mom stated as we stepped into the kitchen, I looked up and saw my mom sitting at the counter.

"Hey mom." I greeted as I kissed her on the cheek before moving over to the fridge and grabbing a can of cherry coke and a can of Pepsi Max for Liz. She really loves the drink.

"Hey mom, what are you doing tonight?" Liz asked.

"Your father is taking me out tonight." She told us and I nodded.

"Cool, we have a party that Tammy is dragging us too so don't worry too much if we are not home when you get in." I told her and she nodded.

"Whose party is it?" she asked as I sat down at the counter and handed Liz the can.

"Thanks." She stated and I gave her a shot nod before turning to mom.

"Tommy's, apparently is going to be major." I told her with a shrug. "Don't ask me what that means, all I know the party will be really good tonight."

"Okay, please try and not get too drunk." She told me and I nodded before she turned to Liz. "And make sure Tammy doesn't spike the drinks again as revenge." She told her and Liz smiled.

"No problem." She told her.

I smiled as I remembered the last party we all went too, it was about two years ago, we were sixteen, Liz, Tammy and Tess were fifteen; we went to this party. Mind you, Tammy hated Jake at the time, which was quite funny, Jake had said something to her to rile her up and she grabbed the alcohol, which ended up in the juice, and she spiked it. It was quite funny seeing everyone get drunk by drinking juice. Unfortunately, the police turned up due to noise disturbance and that caused everyone to bolt, half of the people were jumping over fences to get away from the police but because they were intoxicated, they ran into the fence instead.

We all got hauled into the sheriff's station, let me tell you something, Jim thought it was quite funny when he heard Tammy's side of the story but gave us a warning, mom wasn't too impress with Tammy but Dad thought it was funny.

"It was quite funny though." I told them and Liz smiled as she looked at me while Mom rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would think it was funny, you were impressed that she actually punched Doug so why wouldn't you find it funny?" my mom asked as she got up from the counter and walked to her room, I turned to Liz.

"Somehow I think I have been insulted." I told her and she snickered.

"Somehow I think you have a soft spot for mischief makers." She told me and I smirked.

"Hey, I'm the one who taught Tammy half of the stuff she does so I should be impressed." I told her and she smiled.

"Come on, if we hurry, we might be able to check the Internet sites that we have been given." She told me and I nodded as we both headed into my bedroom.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed, I looked up and noticed that Liz was standing in the doorway, thinking about something.

"What?" I asked, I noticed that Liz was staring at me from the doorway, she sighed.

"Why don't you and Jake get along?" she asked and I looked at her once more. "Tammy is upset, she feels torn between you two and would like it if you could get along with each other." She explained and it hit me.

"That's why she was quiet on the way home." I whispered in realisation and she nodded.

"She loves you both and feels that she has to make a choice." Liz informed me and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I never meant…" I stuttered out, loss for words. I was only trying to protect her and how am I supposed to like the guy who is dating my baby sister?

"I know you are only trying to protect her." Liz whispered. "But she really loves Jake."

I nodded and she sighed as she sat on the bed next to me. "I'm impressed you know." She told me, I looked at her, curious to where this was going. "Not a lot of guys would be so concerned about his sister and still be best friends with them. It must be nice to have a sibling." She stated, almost wistfully and I smile slightly.

"Yeah, it is but there are times where I could strangle Tammy but you can't help but love her." I inform her and she laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, gotta agree with you there." She whispered; we shared a smile before relaxing then a thought hit me.

"Liz?" I ask; she looked at me. "What happened that day when Tammy was over at your house?" I knew that I was prying but I couldn't help it, I need to know why they were so tight lipped.

I saw Liz stiffen, her eyes glazed over before losing their usual sparkle and she was frozen.

"Nothing." She replied and I sighed, I knew that I wasn't going to get any answers but it doesn't mean that I won't get them at all.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." I whisper before leaving the room, leaving her to her thoughts as I made my way to the bathroom.

I know she is scared and confused about how to react to what I said to her and I really want to know what been happening to her and what Tammy is hiding from me. I love them both and I want to protect them but how can I if I don't know what is going on?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liz

Here I am, walking up the pathway to Tommy's house to the party. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at the sight and wonder for the thousandth time what would be the best way to make Tammy suffer a slow and painful death for making me come to this party.

She has given me clothes to get dressed into and that barely covers anything, I'm wearing a tight red halter-top and that showed off my back, short black skirt and thigh high, high heeled boots. She had curled my hair into, what she calls, the 'delicious tumble out of your bed look' and finished off with dark make up.

Tammy is ahead of me wearing her black leather trousers, her black boots and blue wrap around top that showed enough of her cleavage and mid-drift yet was classed enough to be called tasteful. Hey, I did see the way Jake was practically drooling when she stepped into the living room.

I know I'm purposely moving away from the conversation Max and I had in his room, seriously, how does the guy get to turn it around on to me? When he told me that I could talk to him, I, badly, wanted to tell him but a part of me is terrified of what his reaction would be.

How on earth do you tell you the guy you love that the people, who suppose to love and protect you, are constantly battering you every night? Oh my parents are smart, they make sure my bruises are on my body rather than make it too obvious, like my arms and legs – considering that I am a cheerleader. Tammy and I have a large supply of foundation, which is created to cover up any flaws and they cover up my bruises and cuts very well, especially the ones on my back and front.

Tammy was furious when she found out, she saw the bruise that was on my back and she guessed it straight away what was going on. She wanted to kill my parents and get me away from them but I made her promise not to tell. Beside, even after everything my parents put me through, I still love them beside I deserve the beatings.

Anyway, back to the topic, I see Tammy is looking at me with concern and I smile, letting her know that I am okay; she doesn't believe me but accepts it because she knows that I'm stubborn.

"Ready for some fun?" I heard a male voice ask and I turn to see Max looking at me. I smile.

"Let's go." I reply and he offers his arm, which I take and he leads into the house.

The minute we step in, Tess is in front of us, smiling brightly as she hugged each one of us, she was looking great in her white leather trousers and her blue top, let me tell you something, for some reason, us girls always find ourselves wearing leather every time we party. Michael and Kyle show up a minute later, obviously drunk, much to the amusement of us but to the annoyance of Tess.

"Hey!" Tess greeted as she hugged Max. "What took you so long?" she asked before turning to hug me.

"Isabel." Max stated bluntly and Tess nodded.

"Well, glad you could make it." Tess stated before smiling at me. We are both best friends, we became friends mid-way through fifth grade, she had moved to Roswell then and we were paired up as partners in Chemistry and we just clicked after finding out we had loads in common.

"I love this song!" We all hear Tammy stated as she hurried over and pulled me onto the dance floor, leaving Tess laughing at Tammy's excitement as Save Ferris 'Turn it up!' blared through the speakers.

Max

I shake my head at the sight of the two girls dancing up a storm on the living room floor and in noticed that a lot of the gang had stopped what they were doing to watch Tammy and Liz move to the beat.

I hear Jake practically growling when he noticed a majority of the boys were eyeing up the girls.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Tess demanded to me, I looked down at her, startled. When did she arrive at my side? Her question hit me, causing me to look at her, confused, causing her to scoff and roll her eyes. "Liz you idiot." She huffed out and I freeze, wondering how the hell she knew and she noticed this. "Oh, don't look so shocked, I think the whole school knows with the exception of Liz, of course." She explained and I gulp.

"How?" I asked, hoarsely and she smirked.

"You are really transparent when it comes to your feelings for Liz." Tess stated before shrugging and walking off, leaving me shaking my head at her. It never fails to scare me that she knows me so well, just like Liz and Tammy.

"What's wrong with you?" I hear Alex asked me and I turned him.

"Do you ever find it freaky how girls know you so well?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Everyday, let me guess, Tess, Liz and Tammy knows you so well?" he asked and I smiled at him and nodding. "Same here, Maria and Liz knows me so well, I find it cool you know, this way they know what I'm feeling without me having to explain it." Alex told me and I sighed.

"I still think it's freaky." I told him and he laughed.

"Max, come and dance!" I hear Tammy asked, I turned and shook my head wildly, I don't dance and she knows it, she rolled her eyes as she nudged Liz toward me.

A slow dance came on and I sighed as I held out my hand, she smiled as she took it and we moved toward the floor once more. We both looked up and saw that Maria had taken the stage, she was wearing her black leather trousers and a pink top; she smiled at us when she saw us before nodding to the band.

#_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_# Liz rested her head on my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close as I rested my chin on her head.

#_Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand_

_I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am_

_And I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes_

_So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been_

_It's all been a pack of lies_

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord 

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget_

_It's the first time and the last time we ever met_

_But I know the reason why you keep your silence up; no you don't fool me_

_Because the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows_

_Some stranger to you and me_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I can feel it coming in the air; I can feel it coming in the air_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, my life_

_I can feel it coming in the air; I can feel it coming in the air I've been waiting for this moment all my life_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, m-my life_# she finished, we all smiled up at her and Liz pulled away from me, I smiled down at her.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" I asked her and she nodded and I led her over to the kitchen. We both walked over to the fridge and Liz looked in.

"Make sure Tammy hadn't spiked those." She told me and I laughed as I grabbed two unopened bottles and handed one to her. "Thanks."

"Sure, Enjoying the party?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It's okay, wish that the girls could have a rest every now and then when it comes to parties." She told me and I laughed.

"Gotta agree with you there." I told her.

"Hello party people, are you enjoying your time here?" Tommy asked as he came up, Tommy Watson was one of the players on the team and loved throwing parties.

"Hey Tommy, yeah it's great." I told him.

"Yeah, and thanks for inviting Alex to play the band tonight." Liz told him and he shrugged.

"No problem, oh and here's an advice, stay away from the guys who have gotten drunk, they have been pawing the girls since." He told us and we nodded as he moved on.

Liz

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, looks like Maria and Tess are laying into Kyle and Michael for getting drunk again, I rolled my eyes and shake my head at the two boys, I love them like brothers but they can really drive you up the wall when they want to.

Max is back in the kitchen talking to Sean Deluca, Maria's cousin, he also plays on the basketball team with the boys and was going over some plays with Max to see what he thought.

Tammy and Jake were dancing, I smiled as I watched them, Tammy really loves Jake and I could see that it was vice versa. It's funny, two years ago, Tammy and Jake hated the guts of the others as they continued to annoy the other off, I asked Tammy about it once and she told me that he just rubbed her up the wrong way, that he was way to arrogant and pig headed, that all changed when they kissed for the first time, Jake had finally let go of the image he created for himself and let his true self come out for everyone to see.

"Hey Lizzie, what you up to?" I hear a male voice asked and I turned around to see Alex standing there.

"Hey Alex, nothing much, just relaxing. You?" I asked.

"Wondering if I should talk to Isabel." He mumbled under his breath and I looked at him with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you have been thinking about what Tammy said about you being hopeless in love with Isabel and you want to see if it's true?" I asked and he blushed as he nodded and I smiled. "That's great Alex, I think you will be good for Isabel." I told him.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. "I know that the whole 'Ice Queen' is an act and I really want to see what she is like on the inside, you know, see if I can't get her real self to come out." Alex explained and I felt my heart melt. See, Alex is one of those perfect gentlemen who are completely rare in the world.

"I agree with you, I don't know why Isabel acts like this but I feel the same, I feel that she is hiding from the world and I feel that you are the right person to bring her out." I told him and he nodded, gearing himself up and I laughed as I pushed him. "Go on, stop stalling." I told him and he nodded as he moved over to Isabel.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A little girl all by herself." I felt a hot breath on my neck and I spun around and pushed the guy away.

It was James Mastodon, he is one of those guys who acted like he owned the whole school and could have any girl he wanted with a snap of his fingers, good thing I ain't one of those girls.

"Get lost James." I snapped and he let his fingers trail up and down my arm, provoking me into yanking it away from him. "And don't touch me."

"Oh Lizzie, don't be like that, you know you want me." He breathed out as he stepped closer to me and I scoffed and I looked in his dark eyes.

"Like I want to swim in shark infested water with a slit wrist." I hissed out, dangerously and his eyes harden, he grabbed my arm and I flinched, I had a bad feeling.

"You are gonna come with me little girl and we gonna fix that little attitude of yours as well."

"Bite me!" I snapped, fighting against his grip but I could feel it tighten on my arm, causing bruises.

"Oh, I'll be doing a lot more than biting, you can count on that." He told me and he started to drag me, I kicked his shin and he jerked me over to him, causing me let out a low moan of pain as his nails started to dig into my skin.

"Get your damn hands off her!" I hear a male voice snapped and we both turned to see Max staring at James with a murderous glare in his eyes. Now I really have a bad feeling.

Tammy

"Having fun?" I heard Jake asked and I turned to face him with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to see everyone having a laugh." I told him and he smiled.

"Nice to see that Evan isn't on my back cause I'm talking to you." He told me, cheekily, and I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck as another slow song came on, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my forehead. "I love you." He whispered and I smiled up at him.

"I love you too." I replied; we were about to lean in for a kiss when there was clatter.

"Get your damn hands off her!" I hear someone shout, everyone stopped and turned, we saw James had Liz's arm in a tight grip and Max staring at James in a dangerous way.

"Fuck." Jake uttered under his breath and we both hurried over with Tess, Maria and Alex, ready for back up.

"What are you gonna do about it Evans? She's been mouthing me off so I need to teach her a little lesson." James remarked and I shook my head.

"Totally bad move." I muttered.

Max lost it and grabbed the front of James' shirt before bringing his fist into James's face, James' head was forced backward as he loosened his grip on Liz's arm, causing her to run into Alex's open arms, which immediately closed around her.

"You bastard!" James muttered when his head was brought back up. Max wasn't listening as he plunge his fist into James' stomach, and James bent over before Max threw another punch into James's face, sending him to the ground.

"That's what I'm gonna do." Max breathed out, harshly, before turning to Liz. "Liz?" he asked, Liz came out of Alex's arm and Max's hands were running over her arms, checking that she wasn't hurt anywhere else.

"Damn girl, you have one major bruise there." I muttered when I saw the large handprint and I turned her arm over, gently, and winced when I saw the nail marks. "You are not bleeding you are lucky there." I told her and she nodded.

"Come on sweetie, we need to put some ice on that bruise." Tess stated as she led Liz into the kitchen with Maria following, Maria stopped before kicking James on the thigh before moving on.

"What do we do with him?" Alex asked and I shrugged.

"Better call an ambulance and get them to pick him up, we just say that he picked with the wrong girl, they don't ask any questions if you tell them that." I told him and Tommy nodded as he picked up the phone. "Hey slugger, your hand sore?" I asked my brother and he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah." He admitted and I smirked.

"Come on, I think there is a bag of frozen peas waiting for you." I told him and he laughed as he followed me into the kitchen, there was a flock of girls surrounding Liz, making sure that she was okay, they all looked up when they saw Max come in and hurried to surround him, telling him that he was so brave and strong, leaving me shaking my head and rolling my eyes and I moved over to the fridge.

"You are evil you know that?" Liz whispered to me and I turned to face her, confusion on my face.

"How do you mean?" I asked and she nudged her head in Max's direction, I looked and bit back a snicker at Max's horrified face, I knew that he hated being the centre of attention.

"He'll be fine, how about you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Tess and Maria made sure the nail marks were clean before giving me the ice bag to place on my arm." She told me, gesturing to the bag and I nodded.

"Whoever said this party was going to be boring?" I asked and she laughed.

Max

I finally got myself away from those girls, damn, who knew that some girls could be so clingy? I was so going to give Tammy a lecture for leaving me with them. I hurried over to the table and smiled at them.

"You okay?" I asked Liz, I was worried when I saw James manhandled her like that and I wanted to kill him.

"Yeah I'm fine Max, just a bruise, Tess and Maria made sure the nail mark didn't break the skin." She assured me and I nodded.

"Where's the bag of peas?" I asked my sister and she shot me a 'are you insane' look.

"I didn't say I was going to get it did I?" she demanded and I gave her the puppy dog eyes which she scowled at. "I hate you." She muttered as she walked over to the fridge and I smiled.

"Payback best served cold." I replied and the bag of peas met me in the face. "Hey!" I exclaimed as giggles enveloped the room.

"Serve your right." Tammy told me before exiting the room and I rolled my eyes.

"I just had to get a rebellious little sister didn't I? I couldn't get one of those little sisters that were obedient." I asked, rhetorical, and Liz laughed.

"As you a her big brother, you would be so lucky." She teased and I threw the wet towel at her, causing her to squeal with shock and laughers before throwing it back at me, which I put my arm over my face while laughing.

Tammy

I left the kitchen and headed into the main part of the living room, where I stopped short at the sight in front of me, I felt my mouth drop open and I rubbed my eyes, convinced I was hallucinating. No such luck.

"Am I really seeing what I'm seeing?" Jake demanded from behind me and I shrugged, still confused as Tess and Maria came to stand next to me.

"Oh lord, what is Alex doing?" Maria whispered to me, I shrugged, obviously confused as well.

"What's up girls?" Max asked, none of us replied and he looked over to see that Alex was flirting with Isabel and she was…flirting right back! "Is she flirting with Alex?" Max demanded.

"Yeah." Tess replied, nodding dumbly.

"What is in these drinks?" Jake demanded as he glared at his drink, accusingly, before looking at Alex and Isabel once more.

"Either that or there's something in the air." Maria muttered.

"Are you talking about the song, 'So Hot'?" Liz asked as she walked over to us, she noticed that we seemed stunned so she looked in the same direction and smiled when she saw Alex and Isabel were flirting. "Looks like Alex is working the Whitman charm alright." She murmured to herself and we all rounded on her.

"You knew about this!" Jake demanded and "Liz nodded, obviously confused.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Liz asked.

"Alex is flirting with the ice queen!" Maria screeched and Max rounded on her.

"Hey! Watch what you say about my sister." He warned and I rolled my eyes as I turned to him.

"Max, Isabel is the ice queen, hell, she thought up the title herself." I informed him, leaving him gob smacked before turning to Liz, who was watching us with amusement shining in her eyes. "And you, missies, tell us what the hell Alex is doing and tell us now." I warned her and everyone surrounded Liz, making sure she had no chance to escape and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, ever since you accused Alex of being in love with Isabel, he decided to do something about it and he doesn't believe that she is an ice queen that everyone seems to believe, he believes that she is hiding her real self cause she scared." Liz explained with a shrug.

"It's official, the world is coming to an end." Maria exclaimed as she dug through her small bag and pulled out a small vial, causing the rest of us to groan as she pulled the lid off and started sniffing the cedar oil like a coke fiend.

"Oh get over it!" I told her, shaking my head. "Your mother dating Mr Valenti and Alex flirting with Isabel doesn't have to mean that whole world is coming to an end, it just mean things are…" I trailed off.

"Evolving?" Liz jumped in, helpfully and I nodded.

"What she said." I stated, not having a clue what she meant and she stifled her snickers before looking at her watch and rolling her eyes.

"Gotta go and sing, see you in a couple of mins." She told us before hurrying off, leaving us to stare at Alex and Isabel in a stunned shock once more.

Liz

Poor guys, don't think I have seen them all this speechless before and I had to squelched the urge to start giggling madly at the sight of them, I hurried over to Alex and motioned toward the stage, his eyes widen in remembrance and he said something to Isabel before hurrying over to my side and we both hurried up on the stage where everyone was surrounding, waiting for the next song.

I looked back at the band and nodded, Nicky – the drummer started up the beat as I moved my hips to the rhythm and everyone started moving to the beat.

#_You're miles away and my heartbeats fast/And I miss you so bad it won't last_

_So I boot it up and I wait for the sign/It's telling me babe we're on line!_

_Connection's made and I surf it to you/I see your picture with eyes so brown_

_Did the aircon fail? Cos I'm hotter than hell/The rest is secrets I can tell._

_Yes I like to touch you know I like to taste/But without you it's never quite the same_

_Boy, it ain't no used one thing for a girl to do_

_Download it! Download it/Gotta shoot that smile for me_

_If you download it! Download it/I'll be safe in the arms of love_

_Download it! Download it/Next best thing to reality_

_If you download it! Download it/I'll be safe in the arms of love_

_I close my eyes and your image appears/Yeah, the dream that I dream is right here_

_No I won't deny what my body needs/So I do what you do till I feel_

_The pleasure, pain and I whisper you name/I lose consciousness for a time_

_Come round, you're gone screen saver's on/When you ain't here_

_You blow my mind!_

_Yes I like to touch you know I like to taste_

_But without you it's never quite the same (never quite the same)_

_Boy, it ain't no used one thing for a girl to do_

_Download it! Download it/Gotta shoot that smile for me_

_If you download it! Download it/I'll be safe in the arms of love_

_Download it! Download it/Next best thing to reality_

_If you download it! Download it/I'll be safe in the arms of love_

_Miles away and my heart beat fast/And I miss you so bad it won't last_

_So I boot it up and I wait for the sign/It's telling me babe we're on line!_

Yes I like to touch you know I like to taste 

_But without you it's never quite the same (Never quite the same)_

_Boy, it ain't no used one thing for a girl to do (girl to do, girl to do, girl to do)_

_Download it! Download it/Gotta shoot that smile for me_

_If you download it! Download it/I'll be safe in the arms of love_

_Download it! Download it/Next best thing to reality_

_If you download it! Download it/I'll be safe in the arms of love_

_Gotta shoot that smile for me_

_You've got to download it, download it, download it_# I finished and everyone cheered, it was a good party right up to the end.

"It was a great party wasn't it?" Tess asked as we helped Michael inside the Evan's house. Max and Jake were helping Kyle. I smiled at her.

"Sure, if you count Michael and Kyle getting drunk, Max getting into a fist fight with James and Mr. Valenti giving us warnings." I told her and she smirked.

"Just an normal day for us." She stated and I laughed as we pitched Michael on one of the couch while Max and Jake pitched Kyle on the other couch.

"Think they will be okay?" Tammy asked and Max shrugged.

"They'll have a major headache tomorrow." Max informed and she nodded.

"Right girls, lets try and get some sleep." She told us and we nodded as we waved to the boys before moving to her room while the Max, Alex, and Jake headed to Max's room.

We found ourselves in our PJs as we got settled, ready for sleep, Isabel was sleeping in her own room while the rest of were in Tammy's room, Isabel liked it when she had the room to herself, something about lavender bed sheets being all hers.

"It was a great party." I admitted, answering Tess's questions and we all giggled before going to sleep.

TBC

The song is by Clea – Download It!

Word was originally 'blue' but changed it to brown to fit description.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max

"Damn it!" I heard Liz shouting and I got out of my bed, I pulled on my jeans and hurried into the living room where she was rubbing a towel through her hair.

"What's up?" I asked, I noticed that she was wearing a towel around her body, she spun around, startled.

"What is it with you Evans?" She demanded, "You seem to make me jump all the time!" she exclaimed and I smiled.

"Sorry, I heard you shouting so what happened?" I asked and she rolled her eyes before pointing to the boys that were still parked out on the couch only the difference was…there was now sickness on the floor.

"I'm gonna kill them!" I hissed out and she nodded.

"Mother will go nuts if she ever finds this." Liz stated and I sighed.

"Actually, I'm not gonna do anything, they can clean up after themselves when they wake up, I have to get washed so we go to the gym for the game." I told her and she nodded as she followed me.

"What about Michael and Kyle, they will have a major hangover when they wake up, will they be able to play?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I make sure I have a couple of guys on the stand by, you know, in case of something like this happening." I told her and she giggled.

"Well, I never knew that you were a scout boy Max, always be prepared." She teased and I pinched her hip slightly, causing her to giggle a bit more as she jerked her hip out of the way. "Watch it." She warned and I shook my head.

"You better go and wake everyone up before mom gets and up and decided to scream the house down." I told her but it was too late.

"MICHAEL JOHN GURIEN! KYLE JOHN VALENTI!" My mother screamed and Liz giggled as she buried her face into my shoulder.

"Too late." She stated and I bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"We better hurry up before she gets out of the living room and see us standing here." I told her and she nodded, I bolted into the bathroom and she bolted into the bedroom, both trying to stop our giggles from coming out.

I shake my head, days with the gang is certainly never a boring day.

Liz

I hurried into the bedroom and shut the door behind me, I saw that Isabel has found her way into our bedroom and smiled slightly; the girls were all sitting up, rubbing their eyes, confused.

"Was that mom shouting?" Isabel asked and I nodded.

"Why?" Tess asked and I smiled.

"Kyle and Michael were sick on the floor, I don't think mom is too happy to see her carpet ruined." I told her and the girls looked at me, gob smacked and I nodded. "You heard me right."

"They are dead now." Isabel muttered and I nodded.

"Yep, mother was pretty loud when she found out." I replied and Tess shook her head.

"So, when should we prepare the funeral?" Tess asked and we all burst into laughers.

"I can't believe they would get drunk on the night before the game!" Tammy exclaimed as she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom and I snickered.

"Max says he has back up waiting in the wing just in case something like this happens, I don't think Michael and Kyle will be so happy though." I stated.

"Tough, Max said they weren't to get plastered." Tess stated as she sat up on the bed when I sat down on it.

"And we have to do the cheerleading as well, what the bet that some girls will have hangovers?" Isabel asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Blame Tommy, he had the party so he should cop the blame." I told them, teasingly and she laughed.

Tess and I looked at each other in a stunned shock, we were actually joking around with Isabel! We both looked back at her,

"Okay, spill girl, just what did Alex do to you last night?" Tess demanded and I bit my bottom lip, trying not to giggle at Isabel's blushing face.

"Nothing." She denied, hotly, but her eyes were bright and her cheeks were rosy.

"Like nothing happened, come on, you are blushing and your eyes are telling us something happened!" I told her and she let out a small giggle.

"Okay, we talked and he cracked a few jokes. I guess you could say that we got to know each other." Isabel stated and we smirked.

"You fell for the Whitman charm didn't you?" Tess squealed and I saw Isabel's smile dim slightly.

"The Whitman charm?" she asked and I nudged Tess in the stomach and she quieted.

"Isabel, Alex has this way of drawing people toward him, we tease him that it's the Whitman charm, he doesn't go around using it on all of the girls, the fact that he actually used it on you shows that he really cares about you." I assured her and she smiled, shyly at me.

"Really?" she asked, both Tess and I nodded, assuring her.

"Yep, he told me that he knew that you weren't an Ice Queen as you set yourself up as, that the real you were underneath that image and he wanted to know the real you." I told her and she smiled brightly.

"Thanks Liz." She told me and I shrugged.

"No problem, but if you hurt Alex, I have to hurt you back." I warned her and she smiled.

"No problem there." She whispered and that when it hit Tess and I, she had fallen for Whitman big time, Tess leaned into me so she could whisper as Isabel turned to go through the wardrobe.

"Yep, definitely something in the air." She whispered and I giggled.

Tammy

Everyone found himself or herself in the kitchen, my mother was pacing the kitchen, muttering under her breath as she ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"Mom?" I asked and she turned to Kyle and Michael.

"Okay, you two are gonna stay here till you have cleaned up that living room floor." She stated, Michael and Kyle made to protest but she was quicker. "Forget it, you made the mess, you can clean it up and I don't care if you have a basketball game this afternoon, I'm sure Max had made sure he made precautions in case something like this happened." She told them and turned to the rest of us with a smile. "Right, hungry?" she asked and we all nodded, we were ravished, spending most of the night dancing could make you hungry.

We all sat around the counter, talking and laughing as we picked out what food we wanted. "How was the party last night?" mom asked.

"Great, we have a great time." I told her and she nodded.

"Did anything happen?" she asked and I smirked.

"The band completely rocked the place." I told her and she nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun today, now eat up, you will need your energy for the game today." She told us.

"Do you think the North will be rough again?" Liz asked from where she was sitting next to Max and he nodded.

"I would bet on it, these guys really hate being on our turf." He explained and she nodded.

"Just try and not have an argument this time." She told him and we all bit back out snickers, they sound like boyfriends and girlfriends they way they were going on.

"Do you think the guys will be able to play?" Alex asked and Max shrugged.

"Yeah, I spoke to a few of them last night, as far as I could see, none of them were drunk." Max told us and I shook my head.

"With the exception of two boys I could say." I teased and Kyle glared at me.

"Hey, it was a party." Kyle stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Max told you not to drink plus you knew that you had a game on, so you have no one to blame but yourself." I told me as I finished off my juice and looked at my watch.

"We need to leave if we want to make it there in time, you know what's the head is like if we are a second late." I muttered and the rest of the girls nodded.

"We'll come too, coach wants to have a word with us, see you two at the game if you can make it." Max told Michael and Kyle as we all placed our plates and glasses in the dishwasher before leaving, leaving the two boys scowling and my mother smirking as she handed them a tub of hot soapy water and two hard brush.

Liz

We found ourselves in the locker room, dressed in our cheerleading outfits; they were a mixture of Blue and Gold, Red and Gold. We were allowed to wear whatever colour we wanted, Maria and Tess wore blue, caused they loved the colour, plus Michael and Kyle wore blue outfits while Isabel, Tammy and I wore Red, due to Max and Jake wearing red. Isabel just loves wearing red because it suits her.

The cheerleading's outfits were a vest top and a short skirt with our sneakers and pom poms, while the boys' outfits were vests and shorts with their names and number on the back. Max was number 7, lucky number.

"Why on earth did we become cheerleaders?" Tammy complained as she picked up her pom poms.

I laughed as I picked mine up.

"Because Isabel made us try out." I reminded.

"Figures." She muttered as we walked out of the lockers.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Tess told Tammy, Maria nodded in agreement, I just shrugged, not really bothered.

"Lets hope that none of us will fall." Tammy stated as she opened the door to the hall and we bumped into the boys.

"Hey guys, good luck!" Pam stated with a toss of her hair before batting her eyes and walking off, swinging her hips.

"Was it just me or did it look like she had something in her eyes?" Tammy asked as we walked by the boys, causing them to snicker.

"Have fun boys!" I told them with a wave and they waved back. "Tammy, you need to start being nice to Pam." I told her and she looked at me.

"Why do I want to be nice to the girl who is practically stalking my brother?" she asked. "The poor guy can hardly sleep thinking that someone is out side his window."

"You are such an exaggerator." Maria told her and Tammy flicked her a sly look.

"Compare to you being a drama queen?" she asked, innocently, causing Maria slapped her lightly on the butt.

"Watch it missies." Maria teased and Tammy shook her head as we entered the Gym Hall, time to start cheering!

We walked into the gym hall and smiled when we saw the gym was packed up, the other team's cheerleaders were on the other side, scowling at us causing me to roll my eyes. They have always hated us for some reason that it drove me up the wall; they wore their black and white outfits.

"What is their problem with us?" I asked the girls and Sarah Bell – the head replied.

"It's because one of their star players has a crush on one of us, I never could figure out which one it was." She replied and I looked up at her.

"What player?" I asked and Sarah thought before hitting on it.

"Grant Sorenson." She told me and I wrinkled my nose as I turned to Tess.

"Isn't that the guy who is always hitting on Isabel?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, you got that right. Isabel was forced to tell the headmaster what was going on because Grant wasn't taking the hint that she wasn't interested." Tess replied and I nodded.

"I remember that, Max got into a fight with him." I murmured and Tess nodded and looked toward the benches and smiled.

"Alex there." She told us and we walked over to where Alex was sitting on the bench with the other members of the school.

"Hey Alex." We called, waving our pom poms and he smiled as he waved back.

"How is it going?" Alex asked and Tammy shrugged.

"It's okay, as long the teams stay civilised, everyone will be happy." Tammy told him, we heard some loud noises and spun around to see Max talking to a team member of the other team.

"What is going on?" Tess asked.

"Max is arguing with one of the guys from the other team." I told her.

"Figures." She muttered as she stalked over to the bench where Alex was sitting. I smiled, each time we have a game, Max argued with someone all the time that it has become a traditional for him to do so, not that he noticed of course,

"He'll calm down soon." Tammy stated as she sat down next Alex.

The next thing we hear was a loud thump, the guy had punched Max and he was lying on the ground as the other guy kicked him hard in the stomach. I hurried over to Max's side as Kyle and Michael grabbed the other guy, holding him back.

I, vaguely, hear Tammy laying into the other guy as I knelt down beside Max. I looked up at Sean.

"Help me carry him over to the bench." I told him, he nodded as he bent down and helped Max up; we both draped an arm over our shoulder and helped Max over to the bench.

We sat him down and I grabbed a towel from the bench before dipping it into the ice bucket next to us and placed it on Max's lips. He winced from the stinging pain before relaxing into the towel. "What happened?" I asked.

"The usual." Max muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Max." I warned in a tone. Sean snickered and Max flinched, everyone on the team knew what that tone meant.

"Liz, it's nothing to worry about. Trust me." He pleaded, looking into my eyes with the puppy dog eyes; I glared at him before giving in. I would get the answers later.

I turned around to see what was happening only to see Tammy kneeing the other guy and I rolled my eyes.

"This is just my luck today." I muttered.

"She just kneed him!" Tess stuttered from my side.

"What did you expect, she is an Evan after all." I told her. "Completely Max's sister." I muttered, getting an offended noise from Max and I spun around. "And don't you sit there acting innocent mister, you know fully well that you two are the same!"

"Prove it." Max countered back, I planted my hands on my hips and rose and eyebrow.

"James?" he blanched before looking at his feet, muttering how girls knew him too well under his breath while Tess giggled from next to me. "Next time, think before you speak." Before turning around and calling Tammy over.

Even though I'm the youngest one out of everyone in the group, I feel like that I am the oldest one of them all as I had to keep them all in line. I noticed that Jake had his arms wrapped round his girlfriend, holding her back from the guy while Michael was biting his lip to keep from laughing outright at the whole situation.

"Who says the games is boring?" Maria asked and I smiled at her, not giving into my laugher. I will wait till Tammy and Max got their turn then laugh.

We arrived at the Evans' house after the game and before you ask, yes we won the game. It was 49 – 46 so it was close. I think the whole of West Roswell is going to have a party tonight so they can celebrate they had won against the North.

We stepped in only to step back out when a loud voice rang through the house.

"TAMMY MELISSA EVANS!" Diane shouted the minute the door opened. "MAXWELL ALEXANDER EVANS!"

"Looks like you are in trouble." I stated to them as Diane came into sight, her blue eyes flaring with angers, she stood in front of us with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer to the problems they had caused.

"I got a phone call from the school telling me that two of my children got into fight during the game! That my son decided to have an argument and was knocked out and that one of my daughter decided she'll knee the person responsible!" Diane exclaimed.

"We can explain!" Tammy blurted out and we all looked at her, waiting for an answer before she winced. "Okay, so we can't explain." Tammy muttered and Diane huffed.

"Every times this happens, I do not remember bringing you two up so you can act like this!" Diane exclaimed and calmed down. "Fine, for your punishment, you will have to do the house chores and the garden along with the garage, the basement and the attic, you two are grounded for the weekend too. No phone, no TV. Yes, you can have friends over and no, you can not ask them for their help." She informed them before stalking off to the kitchen.

"Well, at least it's not a bad punishment." I piqued up, receiving glares from them. "What?" I asked, completely innocent.

"You could have helped out." Max pointed out and I shook my head.

"Nope, you got yourself into trouble, you can save yourself thank you." I told him and he glared at me. "Now, now, now Max, you never know if the wind might change and keep your face like that." I told him and Tammy snickered.

"I'm gonna head to my room so I can get changed, we better get a start on the chores now so we can get them done." Tammy stated and I nodded.

"I gotta get home so I can start on my homework, see you tomorrow." I told them.

"Am I picking you up?" Max asked and I nodded.

"Yep. Later, have fun." I told them before hurrying out of the house.

I arrived home and saw my parents standing in the hallway.

"What time do you call this?" they demanded.

"I had a game this afternoon, I had to cheer for them then I went home with Tammy and Max to let them know about the work schedule." I told them and my dad shook his head, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the backroom with my mother following right behind.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone missies." My mother snapped to me and my whole world went back as pain shot through me.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Everyone who reviewed.

Dreamers Oasis: Max and Liz will get together, not long to go. There will be a bit of misunderstanding but it will all work out.

luwee: Max and Liz knows they want each other, just scared. Max won't see the beating but something will happen.

Delauro: Can't tell you what will happen, that will be giving away the plot you know ;) Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Liz

I groaned when I woke up, the sun was giving me a headache. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, confused. The last time I got a headache from the sun was because Alex and I got drunk. Now, that was an experience I never wish to experience again let me tell you.

I got out of bed and headed over to my adjoining bathroom, I stepped in and looked in the mirror before giving a gasp of shock. My face was completely pale and my eyes looked bloodshot and there were bags under them. I have the damn cold! Goddamn it, I so did not need this, this morning; I have a flipping test that I can't miss. I winced slightly as I turned and I saw a large bruise on my stomach, just under my right rib and grimace, there were a couple more bruises around my body, I winced when I realised there was cut on back and turned better to see in the mirror before shaking my head. Better not let Tammy see it.

I hurried in the shower and made sure that the water was hot so it could elevate some of the cold that I had. I really hate being ill.

I opened to door and saw Tammy standing there; she turned to me with a smile before it dropped when she saw me.

"Geez girl, you look like death warmed over!" she exclaimed and I scoffed.

"Ever heard of tact?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course I have but what's the point of glossing over what you look like when you obviously needed it straight with no mixing." She told me and I giggled slightly.

"Sounds like you are talking about a drink." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Liz, seriously, I think you should stay at home. You don't look so good." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Tam, it's just a small cold, I'll be fine." I assured her, I saw her mouth opened to protest, I gave her my death glare and she shut her mouth quickly.

"Fine, but if you drop dead at school, don't come haunting me cause I told you so." She told me and I was sent into another fits of giggles at the image as I followed her down the path to the jeep where it was waiting with Max behind the wheel.

He looked up and saw us, his smile dropped when he saw me and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he saw Tammy's sharp shake of her head and warning in her eyes.

"Are you girls ready?" He asked and I nodded as I stepped into the jeep, Tammy shook her head as she followed me, I knew that she wanted to give me a lecture but I wasn't in the mood to hear it, my head was pounding enough all ready that I didn't need another headache on top of this one.

We finally arrived at the school and I sighed when I stepped out of the jeep, god, the silence on the way here was unbearable.

"Do we have practice this afternoon?" I asked Tammy and she shook her head.

"Nope, Sarah never called." She told me and I nodded.

"Great, we are not on shift tonight either." I told her and she nodded.

"Good, I have massive of homework that I need to get through tonight and working is so not on my list." She told me and I nodded. "I gotta meet up with Jake, he had something to tell me." She looked at her watched before hurrying off and Max turned to face me.

"So how come you are at school today?" he asked and I sighed.

"Max, we have a test today, I can't miss it." I told him and he sighed.

"Liz, it's only a mock test, the teacher would let you take it after you got better." Max told me as we entered the school, I went to reply when all of a sudden I felt bile rise up in my throat and I bolted for the nearest bathroom.

I ran into the bathroom with my hand over my mouth, I managed to get into the toilet stall just time before I was sick into the toilet. I groaned as I rested my forehead on the cool porcelain and sighed.

"Liz, maybe you should go home." I hear Tess tell me as she pushed opened the door and handed me a bottle of water and I shook my head.

"I can't, I have a test." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Liz, we all love you and we would love it if you could keep yourself alive for us to love." She told me and I smiled slightly as I drank some water, sighing at the coolness as it slid down my throat.

"I really need to do this test." I muttered as I got up and walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out and washed my face before grabbing the papers towels.

"Liz, you really need to stop being so stubborn." She told me and I smiled, weakly as I dried my face and threw the towels in the bin.

"It's who I am, come on." I told her and as I exited the bathroom only to bump into Max, who was pacing outside the toilet.

"Liz?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing Max, come on, we have class." I told him and hurried off to class to I could do the test.

We arrived at our table, Max sat down and I went to sit down when I began to feel dizzy. "Max." I whispered as the room started to spin, he looked up at me and his eyes widen.

"Liz?" Max called out. All I could see was coloured spots forming around my eyes as blackness claimed me. I hate being sick.

Max

My heart dropped when I saw Liz's eyes roll up into the back of her head as she started to fall backward, I hurried over and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Mr. Evans!" our science teacher shouted as he came into the room.

"Sir, it's Liz, she fainted." I told him and he went pale.

"Take her to the nurse office so she can take care of her." I nodded and hurried out of the room with her in my arms, holding her close to me. God, she is so small and fragile in my arms that I was scared that I was going to drop her.

I busted into the nurse's office, startling her. She looked up and her eyes widen when she saw Liz lying in my arms.

"What on earth happened?" She demanded as she stood up and hurried over to my side.

"She wasn't feeling well but she wanted to come to school cause she had an exam, Tess told me that she was sick in the toilet and then she fainted in class just now." I explained to the nurse as she checked Liz's temperature. "Is she okay?" I demanded and the nurse sighed.

"She has the flu." She told me and I felt relief shoot through my body like a healing balm.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Give me her home number and I call her parents." She told me and I shook my head.

"Her parents are at work, they don't like being bothered, I can give you my home number and my mom can come and pick her up." I told her and she nodded.

"No problem, what this girl needs is bed rest." She told me and I nodded as I recited off my home number and she called my mother.

I let Liz down and settled her on the cot that the nurse has out for people when they weren't feeling well. She moaned slightly as she shifted on the cot to get more comfortable as the nurse brought over a cool wet pack for her forehead. "Here, place this on her forehead, it'll help to cool down her temperature a bit." She told me as she handed it to me and I nodded as I did her bidding. "Your mother said she would be down soon." And I nodded.

"Max!" my mother shouted as she came hurrying down the hallway, she enveloped me in a hug. "What happened?" she demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"Liz has the flu, she refused to stay at home because we had an exam today so she ended up fainting in class." I told her and she sighed as she shook her head.

"I love that girl like a daughter but she really drives me up the wall with her stubbornness." She told me with love in her voice and I smirked.

"You and eight other people, the rest of the gang is furious with Liz for pushing herself like this." I told her and she sighed as the nurse came out.

"Mrs. Evans?" she asked and my mom nodded.

"Yes, is Liz okay?" she asked and the nurse smiled as she nodded.

"She's fine, what she need is bed rest and a good night sleep and some good food, she has been pushing herself too hard lately that her immune system went down due to the pressure." The nurse informed and my mother nodded.

"I'll take her home and put her to bed." She told me and I nodded.

"Put her in my bed, I have light sheets, Tammy prefers having heavy sheets." I reminded her and she nodded.

"Can you carry her out for me?" she asked and I nodded as I lifted a sleeping Liz into my arms and headed out of the school.

Tammy

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" I demanded, we were all in the quad having our lunch, bar Liz of course, Tess had contacted us and let us know that Liz had fainted in class and was sent home or shall I say, carried home.

"What did you expect? You know what she is like when it comes to exams, mock or real." Tess told me as she took a sip of her drink and I nodded.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I just wish that she would listen to us once in awhile and actually take a fricking day off!" I exclaimed and Maria snorted.

"Liz take a day off, that's like asking a shark to swim backward and that's impossible." She informed us.

"The nurse says she'll be fine in a few days, mom is making sure that she stays at our house till she is sure that Liz is better." Max told us and I nodded.

"Good, maybe she'll listen to mom." Isabel stated as she played around with her food and taking a bite of her pizza.

"How come you are sitting with us?" I asked Isabel and she rolled her eyes.

"Pam hasn't shut up how hot and brave Max is for beating up James." She told us, "It was damn well getting on my nerves." She admitted and Max sighed.

"Girls keeps grabbing my butt and slipping their names and number in my pockets, it's driving me up the wall!" he told us and Kyle smirked.

"Go buddy, you can't say that you are not gonna take up on those offers are you?" Kyle asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He isn't a player Kyle, unlike some people I can say." I stated; Kyle's smirk slid off his face.

"What about the rumour?" he asked and Maria huffed.

"Haven't you learned by now, not to listen to the rumour, always make sure it's correct before believing it!" she exclaimed. "It's like that time where someone spread the rumour that you were caught in the closest with Mr. Seligman." Maria stated and Kyle sprayed his juice out in surprise causing Isabel, Tess, Maria and I to cry out our disgust.

"KYLE!" we exclaimed but Kyle ignored us as he turned to Maria.

"What do you mean? When the hell did that happen?" he demanded and Maria thought about it.

"It was last year wasn't it?" she asked and we nodded.

"Yep, Liz couldn't stop laughing for the entire day that she actually fell off her seat in biology, she ended up dragging me down when she fell." Max informed us and I snickered.

"That was so funny, the rumour after that incident was that you and Liz were having sex in biology and things got out of hand." I told him and he roll his eyes.

"Don't these people have lives?" he asked and Tess scoffed.

"We live in Roswell, not L.A." she told him and he sighed as he shook his head.

"I knew it was a curse when we moved here." He muttered, causing the rest of us to giggles.

"Seriously, back to the topic, what are we gonna do about Liz pushing herself too hard, who does she have to prove to?" Alex asked.

"Her parents." I muttered and everyone turned to me and I sighed. "You know, with Rosa dropping her grades when she was at school, Liz feels she has to make up for Rosa's mistakes." I told them and Isabel shook her head.

"Someone need to tell Liz that she is not perfect, that it is okay to take a break every now and then, if she keeps this up, she will end up in hospital." She muttered and there was an awkward silence surrounding the group, not knowing that Isabel's word could very well be likely to come true.

Liz

I woke up and blinked slightly as I looked around the room, it wasn't my room. I turned slightly on the bed and a whiff of cool mint enveloped my sense. I smiled slightly. I was in Max's bed.

Everything came back to me, I had fainted in class and I let out a low moan when I realised that I had missed the test. The door opened and it was Diane.

"Oh you are up. How do you feel sweetie?" she asked and I nodded slightly.

"A bit better. How did I end up here?" I asked

"Max carried you in, he took you to the nurse and she said you were to go home, they contacted me." She told me, and she set down the tray and I noticed it was my favourite soup, sweet corn, potatoes and mushrooms in stork sauce. God I love that soup! It's great.

"Thanks for the soup." I told her and she smiled as she stroked back my hair.

"Honey, you need to stop pushing yourself, your friends are very worried." She told me and I sighed.

"I know, it's just, I had a test today and I didn't want to miss it." I told her and she sighed.

"Max told me that your teacher would have let you take it when you came back so there is no reason you should have pushed yourself." She told me and I nodded. "You are staying here till I'm convinced you are better, the nurse doesn't want to see you back in the school till you are completely cured from the flu and that means bed rest." She told me, I opened my mouth to protest but she shook her head. "Nope, the gang can bring your homework home for you, you are not going to school." She stated firmly and I nodded, knowing it was futile to even go against Diane Evans, especially when she was in mothering mode.

"Okay." I told her and she smiled before kissing me on the forehead.

"Here, eat up the soup and try and get some more sleep." She told me and I nodded as I began to eat my soup while she went off to do some housework. I smiled; she definitely loves mothering everyone.

"Honey, I'm home." I vaguely hear a female voice stated then some whispering. I turned in the bed, refusing to let the sleepiness go, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep when I heard something.

"Liz, come on, you need to wake up." A male voice stated.

"Max?" I mumbled, confused.

"Yeah it's me, come on, you need to drink." He told me. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's the drink?" I asked and he smiled softly.

"Juice and some medicines, you need to take them if you want get better." He told me, I groaned as I buried my face in the pillow, I hate medicines; they taste disgusting. "I know you hate them but you really need to take them." He told me and I sighed as I turned my face, too tired to fight.

"Don't wanna drink, wanna sleep." I mumbled as the sleepiness began to hover over me again.

"I know you do but you really need to take it." He told me, he slipped his arm under my back and lifted me up; he opened my mouth and inserted the pill before holding the drink to my mouth so I could swallow it.

"No more." I muttered, trying hard not to gag the pill back up.

"One more." He told me and I shook my head.

"No." he opened my mouth once more and pushed the pill downs my mouth before placing the drink on my lips once more.

"This is the last one and you can go to straight back to sleep if you drink it." He told me, I drunk down some of the drink before he placed it back on the table and laid me back on the bed once more.

He took my jumper off and pulled the lights sheets over my body once more. "Have a good sleep." I heard him whispered before kissing me on the forehead as I drifted off into a deep sleep once more.

Max

I watched her sleep for a while, making sure that she didn't throw back up the medicines, I had seen it happen way too many times before that I know I had to watch her. I remembered the first time it started, it was after her sister's death, she contracted a heavy flu because she was out in the rain crying. We gave her some medicine, which she promptly threw back up, Mom was worried about it, Liz had never had any problems taking medicines before and she couldn't understand why she was suddenly throwing them back up.

At first, dad thought it was because Rosa took drugs and Liz saw what happened so she decided not to take medicine but Tammy had a feeling that it was something else altogether, she still took medicine even when Rosa was on drugs. We never did find out why.

I left the room and headed into the kitchen where everyone was sitting, my mom looked up from the cooker where she was cooking our dinner.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She kept the medicine down, I made sure that she was sleepy before making her take it, you know it makes it easier as the body can't be bothered to move." I told her and she nodded.

"Good, the medicine will help her body fight the flu." She told me.

"Is it because Liz spent that time out in the rain she contracts the flu easily?" Kyle asked and my mom shrugged.

"The doctor seems to think so, no one really knows for sure." She explained as she handed us all drinks.

"Do you want a hand?" I asked and she nodded as she handed me the plates.

"Is Liz staying here till she gets over the flu?" Tammy asked.

"Yes, I made sure that she knew, could you guys get her homework for her from your class please?" she asked and we all nodded.

"No problem, Mrs. E. I have her homework in my bag, I'll give it to her when I see her." Michael told us.

"Same here." We all stated and she smiled as she handed us our food.

"What smells so delicious?" we heard a male voice stated and my dad came through into the kitchen and smiled when he saw us but it dimmed when he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Liz?" He asked.

"In my bed, she fainted at school due to the flu so the nurse sent her home, mom is making sure that she stays here till she is better." I told him and he nodded.

"Pushing herself too hard?" he asked and we all nodded and he shook his head. "Just has to be stubborn." He stated and we all smiled as we tucked into our food, thinking about Liz and talking about our day.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tammy

"Hey mom," I greeted as I entered the kitchen to see my mom cooking at the cooker. "What are you making?" I ask with fear entering my soul, she really has those little habits of creating something weird and totally non-ediable.

"Oh, hi honey, just chicken supreme." She informed me and I let my body relax as I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go and bug Max. Liz will be back soon." I told her and she nodded.

"I'll send her through when she arrives." She informed me and I nodded as I made my way through the hallway till I reach Max's bedroom.

I find him sitting at his computer.

"Hey big bro." I greeted, Max turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, thought you had cheerleading practice?" he told me and I shook my head.

"Nope the head cancelled, she had an emergency." I told him and he nodded.

"Does that mean Liz is coming over for dinner?" he asked and I smirked as I flopped down onto his bed.

"Yep, so try and not jump her, we don't want to give her a heart attack." I teased, revelling in his splutters of offence and embarrassment.

"Tammy!" he complained and I looked up at him with complete innocence then rolled my eyes.

"God, ask the girl out and put us out of our misery please." I begged and he sighed.

"I would but something is holding me back." He informed me and I looked at him sharply before sighing and sitting up.

"The secret." I stated and he nodded.

"It would be nice to know what it is." He muttered.

"Max…" I started but he cut me off.

"No Tammy, you and Liz have been completely tight lipped since that day, hell, you have been really quiet that Mom is getting worried. And I hate seeing the pair of you like this." He explained and I shrugged.

"Max, I really want to tell you and I know that Liz does too but I promised her that I wouldn't and I can't back out on that. Just give Liz time, I'm sure she will come round and tell you. I know she really wants to tell you but she is scared of your reaction so please don't push her." I informed him and he sighed before nodding.

"Can you answer this for me?" he asked and I looked at him. "Is it serious?" he asked and I bit my bottom lip as I nodded.

"Yes." I whispered and he nodded.

"Okay." He whispered and I sighed.

"Max, can you please just trust me on this?" I asked and he looked at me. "Liz really cares about you and she really wants to tell you. I feel if you just push her a little harder on it she just might crack but she is so stubborn so I can't tell you if she will crack." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay, but I can tell you this, I'm going out on a limb here to trust you." He warned and I nodded.

"I know and I'm really grateful for that. I'm sure that Liz will crack eventually, she's just scared." I told him and he nodded, finally giving in.

"Hey." A female voice stated from the door, we both looked up and saw Liz standing there.

"Hey, there she is!" I stated as I got up and gave her a hug, I had missed her at school, mom had kept her under lock and key due to the flu and we were only allowed to see to give her homework so that we wouldn't contract the cold. "I had forgotten what you looked like." I told her and she giggled as she pushed me slightly.

"Shut up, you saw me yesterday to give me my homework." She told me and I rolled my eyes. "Did you get everything you needed from the house?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, got more clothes and such." She told me and I nodded.

"Great, now lets sit down and bug Max." I told her and she laughed as I pulled her over to the bed.

Liz

I see Max playfully scowling at us for messing up his bed and I shake my head.

"Max, I have told you before and I will tell you again, you'll never know when the wind will change." I teased him and he rolled his eyes as he turned back to the computer and checked his e-mails.

"Are we having a girly night?" Tammy asked and I nodded.

"Sure, why not? I miss having ice cream. Mom kept me under lock and key away from my ice cream." I told her and Max spun around to face me.

"I should hope so, you have suffered the flu, the last thing you needed was cold ice cream to prolong it along." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dad." I muttered, he flicked my knee before spinning around to face the computer and Tammy giggled as she shook her head.

"Kids, dinners ready!" mom shouted, we sighed as we got up and headed into the kitchen, we all stopped short when we saw Isabel and Pam standing in the kitchen.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tammy demanded, pointing to Pam, who was sitting at the table.

"For you information, I invited her." Isabel stated to Tammy.

"And watched your language Tammy." Her mother scolded.

"Yeah, when she get out of here." Tammy muttered as she moved over to her seat, I sit in between Max and Tammy like I always do and Pam looked at me.

"Well Liz, you certainly know your way around here." Pam stated to me.

"Liz practically lives here." Diane stated as she smiled at me and handed me my drink.

"Thanks mom." I stated as I took the glass.

"Mom?" Pam asked. "Do you not have a real mom?"

"Liz is like family Pam, as mom and dad see her like a daughter, she sees them as a mom and dad." Max jumped in, defending me. I smiled up at him before turning back to face the others.

"Hm, must be nice." Pam muttered and I smile.

"It's great, actually." I informed her and she glares at me.

"Hey Liz, have you done your history homework?" Isabel asked as she faces me. "I'm totally lost on it."

"Yep, do you want help?" I asked and she nodded.

"That'll be great." Isabel stated and I nodded.

"Here you are honey." Diane stated as she handed my plate to me before handing Max his then Tammy's then Isabel's. "I'm sorry Pam, I don't really know what you like."

"It's okay Mrs. Evans." Pam stated. "Can I have the same as Liz?" she asked.

"Sorry Pam, I only made enough for one person." Diane informed and Pam nodded.

"That's fine, I can have what everyone else is having then." Pam informed and Diane nodded as she headed back into the kitchen.

Pam looked at me. "So you have special treatment." Pam stated; I felt Max place his arm on the head of my chair and glare at Pam.

"Like Mom said, Liz is part of the family so it makes sense that Mom knows Liz's favourite food." Max bit out before looking at Isabel. She shrugged, apologetic.

"What is with you Pam? Liz is part of our family so leave it!" she hissed.

"I was just wondering." Pam stated with a shrug as she turned back to face me and give me a smile, I gave her a small smile before turning back to my food, I felt Max place his hand on my back and play with my hair gently, trying to comfort me.

The front door opened and we heard someone come in and placed their suitcase down before heading into the dinning room.

"Good afternoon kids." Phillip stated.

"Hey dad." We all greeted and Phillip looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Liz, you feeling better?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep, just a small flu." I informed him and he nodded before turning to his wife.

"You sure you are okay?" Max asked with concern in his eyes and I nodded.

"Yep, I haven't been sick all day." I told him and he nodded before turning back to his food.

"Oh, I heard about you fainting in Biology and being sick in the toilet, you know that everyone thinks the symptoms are of something else rather than the flu don't you?" Pam asked, slyly, and I glared at her.

"I can assure you that I'm not pregnant." I stated and Pam laughed slightly.

"Oh Liz, we are all adults here. I'm sure you can tell us the…" Pam started but Max cut in.

"Just leave her alone!" Max snapped out, anger flaring in his eyes.

Pam looked at him before looking down at her food. Diane and Phillip came out with their food.

"Okay everyone, tuck in." Diane stated as they sat at the table. "Liz, are you staying over tonight?"

"Yeah, Max and I have this huge biology project to do." I replied and she nodded.

"What are you kids doing over the weekend?" Phillip asked.

"Working." Tammy, Max and I grumbled. "Hanging out." Isabel and Pam stated at the same time.

Phillip smiled at the three of us.

"At least you are being paid at the end of the week." He teased to us and we smile before turning to Isabel. "And you need to get a job, you can't keep using our card." Phillip informed her, sternly.

"So Pam, what are you doing here?" Tammy asked and I let out a small groan, tonight was not going to end good at all.

Tammy

I want to know why that slut was in my house and I want to know now. I never did say that I was a patient you know.

"Isabel invited me." Pam replied and I nodded.

"Oh, so how do you plan to get home, considering Max had that whole project with Liz." I stated.

"Pam is staying over." Isabel jumped in and I threw her a bewildered look.

Great, we were going to have to suffer her the whole night, wonderful and please note the sarcasm here. I turned to look at Max and he shrugged, causing me to roll my eyes. Men.

"Oh, that's nice." I replied, sarcastically ad Liz bit her tongue to stop from laughing outright.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Pam asked.

"Liz and I are busy with the biology project." Max hurried out, making sure that he had no chance of being left alone with Pam.

"I'm washing Bast tonight." I informed her with a shrug.

Bast lifted his head and looked at me, I smiled as I pat my thigh, encouraging him to come over and sit next to me. Bast walked over and sat himself next to me so I could scratch his ear. He was our dog, he is a cross Labrador and Alsatian and he is my little baby. He has black/tan coat and deep brown eyes.

"Tammy, what did I say about letting Bast over here?" mom asked.

"He's not harming anyone." I replied.

Liz stuck her hand behind her chair and Bast hurried over to her, he loved and protected her every chance he got the chance. Max smiled as he bent down and rubbed his hand over Bast's back before slipping him a piece of meat, causing him and Liz to share an impish grin. I shook my head as the memories wash over me, every time they get mischievous and cause mischief, of course; they never get into trouble because no one could ever pin it on them, they are too much of angels to do any trouble.

"Pam, we'll just hang out in my room and check out our homework then see if there's any parties on." Isabel stated and I smiled.

"Bring it on!" I stated and Liz laughed.

"Can't we have a break from parties?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Oh no, we are teenagers, we are suppose to be living our lives to the full remember." I told her and Max laughed.

"Can't we just have a breather every now and then?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No way!" I told him and my mom laugh.

"Seriously girl, I think you party more than we use to when we were teenagers." She told me and I smiled.

"New generations remember, we are suppose to try and make sure the next one try harder than the last one." I told her and she smiled.

"So, what kind of name is Bast?" Pam asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He's name after the Egyptian goddess, Bastet. She was known as protector of her owner and pregnant women. It fitted him perfectly as he's over protective. You should know where the name Bast came from as you were in History when the tale of Bastet was being told." I told her and she glared at me.

"Oh yes, I remember." She stated and I nodded.

"Lay off her." I heard Liz whispered and I shot her a glare for ruining my fun, which she smiled sweetly at and I shook my head. Liz has a big heart.

Liz and I found ourselves in my room, sitting on my bed.

"I can't believe he think your adorable, it's like talking about a little kitten for crying out loud." I muttered as I hunted my drawers for the sweets I stashed in there thinking about my conversation with Max.

"Who think who is adorable?" I heard Liz asked and I banged my head on the drawer.

"Damn it girl! Will you give me a warning before you speak?" I demanded as she giggled.

"Sorry, do who think who's adorable?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"My big brother thinks my best friend is adorable." I told her and she looked at me.

"He thinks I'm adorable?" Liz asked and I nodded as I moved back to the bed, giving up on the sweets.

"Yep, I swear, if I have to hear how cute you are when you wrinkle your nose once more, I will punch him on his nose." I remarked. "And don't get me started on the nibbly thingies." I muttered, thinking about where the sweets have gone to, I bet my big brother has been sneaking in here and stealing them again, oh that boy, I need to have a word with him.

"Nibbly thingies?" she asked.

"You nibble your bottom lip when you are thinking." I explained and she blushed. "And he thinks it cute when you tuck your hair behind your ear whenever it gets in your face."

"He does?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yup, drives me up the wall you know, listening to my brother talk about my best friend like that."

"Oh." She replied as she looked down, I smiled and shake my head at her.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Max. Liz blushed as she averted her eyes and I snickered.

"Something funny?" Max asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, what do you want?" I asked and he held up a tub of ice cream and two spoons and I jumped up and grabbed them. "Thanks big bro, luv ya and see ya later." I stated as I kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the room before shutting the door and settling on my bed once more.

Liz

I looked at her as she opened the ice cream and handed me a spoon.

"Are you sure he finds me adorable?" I asked and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Swear on my soul." Tammy replied.

"Why?" I asked, there are hundreds of girls at the school he could have, why would he find me adorable?

"Because you are you." She replied and I wrinkle my nose in confusion, causing Tammy to burst out laughing. "That's the wrinkle." She exclaimed and I roll my eyes. "He loves you because you are yourself, you don't act like anyone else like the other girls does at the school. You accepted who you are and he loves you for that." She explained and I nodded. "Why don't you tell him the truth?" she asked and I looked at her. "Liz, I know how much you want to tell him." I sigh.

"I'm scared, I mean, Tammy, you saw how dangerous he was when James manhandled me, how do you think he'll react when he finds out that my parents beat me up on a regular basic?" and she nodded.

"I get that, Max wouldn't do anything stupid though." Tammy pointed out and I raised my eyebrow.

"He put James in hospital." I pointed out and she grinned, sheepish.

"At least he didn't get arrested." Tammy replied and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"That's only because you made Tommy tell the paramedic that James messed around with wrong girl, implying that a girl beated him up." I pointed out and she shook her head.

"Okay, you're right. Max does tend to use his fists when he's protective but that's who he is. It's because he's the eldest. He takes upon himself to protect everyone." Tammy stated and I nodded as I swallowed my spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, I know that but I can't tell him." I whispered and she nodded, backing off.

"Fine but he will find out one of these days, I'm telling you, that guy had a habit of knowing things." She stated and I giggled.

"Like the time he caught you and Jake in bed together?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"We weren't doing anything." She defended and I nodded.

"Sure you weren't." I teased and she glared at me.

"Don't even start missies." She warned and I giggled.

"At least they are getting along now." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, still wish they would lay off the last name, I never know who Jake is talking to when he calls out our last name." She told me and I smiled.

"I get that too, I hate it when the jocks goes around calling out our last name, it's like it's too hard to say our first name." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Boys, they have to do everything the hard way." She muttered and I giggled once more, enjoying my time.

"What are you gonna do about Pam?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean, I thought of putting honey in her hair but it's too messy and Isabel would kill me if I got her carpet ruined." She told me and I nodded.

"Beside, the last time you did that, you grounded for a month." I reminded and she smirked.

"It was so worth it though, the look on Tish's face? Classic." She stated and I shook my head. Tish Oake was one of Isabel's best friend, she had spread the rumour that Max had slept with her as payback because he refused to sleep with her, Tammy got revenge one night by putting honey in Tish's hair then added feathers. Tish was furious and refused to go to school for a month because she had to get her hair cut due to all the honey being in her hair, never mind the feathers.

"You really need to stop doing these things to these poor girls." I told her and she scoffed.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked and I giggled.

"Okay, I gotta go and do the project with Max, I'll see you soon." I told her and she nodded.

"Have fun." She called out as I left the room.

Max

"Hey Max." I heard a female voice; I turned and smiled when I saw Liz.

"Hey Liz, ready to do the biology project?" I asked as she nodded as she stepped into the room and sat on the bed.

"So, what really happened between you and Grant at the basketball game?" She asked and I sighed, she was never gonna let it go was she?

"Nothing for you to worry about Liz." I told her and she glared at me and I crumbled. "Fine, he was making stupid comments on how Isabel was gonna be his and all that. I knew how much he scares her and I wasn't letting him go anywhere near her. I told him that she wasn't interested in him and that and I think I mentioned something about her being with someone else. Next thing I knew, I was flat out on my back and the guys holding him back." I told her and she nodded with concern on her face.

"Do you really think he'll do something to Isabel?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean, I know the other guys are all talk but there's something about him that sets me on the edge." I told her and she nodded.

"You need to tell Isabel to watch out." She told me and I winced.

"I don't want to worry her if there's nothing to worry about." I told her and she'll shrug.

"Isabel will want to know, if you are really that worried, why don't you talk to the other guys and see what they think of him, if there's nothing to worry about then don't tell her but if there is a hint that she needs to be worried, you need to tell her." She told me and I nodded.

"Fine, I'll talk to the others when I see them tomorrow." I stated and she nodded.

"Good." She stated and I turned to face my computer when I felt a pillow hit me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, she giggled as she hit me with the pillow once more. "Okay, you're gonna get it!" I exclaimed as I picked up my pillow and hit her with it.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and I laughed.

"You hit me first, it's only fair if I hit you back." I teased and she hit me over the head with her pillow. I hit her back but she evaded it and ran round my bed, causing me to chase after her so I could hit her.

Soon, I managed to tackle her on to the bed and she fell down, laughed as we both stared into the others eyes. Soon as I look at her, I noticed her eyes drifted to my lips and I couldn't help it, I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I felt her lips soften and she started kissing me back. I'm in heaven.

TBC

Later ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liz

God, he taste so good. I wrapped my arm around his neck, holding on as he wrapped an arm around my waist, I winced slightly as he hit the cut and I gasped, I pulled away and shook my head.

"Liz?" he asked, breathless. I looked at him and I almost gave in. He looks gorgeous with his dark hair all mussed up, his lips slightly puffy and swollen from our kisses and his voice was filled with desire but my pain shoots up once more.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It was a mistake." I whispered as I hurried off the bed, I, neatly, dodged his attempt to grab my arm.

"Liz!" He called as I hurried into Tammy's bedroom, slamming the door behind me as I hurried to the bathroom, locking it.

I slid down to the floor as my knees rose up and wrapped my arms around my legs as I buried my face into them. What have I done?

Tammy

"What the hell?" I demanded as Liz came flying through the bedroom door, she slammed it shut and slid the lock into place before hurrying into the adjoining bathroom, leaving me confused.

I heard banging on my door and I made to get up when I heard Max shouting.

"Liz let me in!" Max shouted, I looked at the bathroom in confusion before looking at the bedroom door; I got off and unlocked the door. I opened it and looked at my big brother.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Is Liz there?" Max demanded and I nodded, he made to come in but I blocked him.

"Forget it big bro, you did something to Liz that cause her to coming bolting in here like a scared rabbit and you want to come in here?" I demanded.

"Tammy, please, I have to speak to her!" Max exclaimed and I sighed.

"Give me a min." I stated as I pushed him out and shut the door and locked it once more before heading over to the bathroom and knocking on it lightly. "Lizzie, can you please let me in?" I asked.

I heard the lock unlatch and I opened the door and stepped in, she was sitting on the floor, her back resting on the wall. "Hey, you know, my big brother is outside my door, worried and you are in here, hiding." I stated as I sat down next to her before cocking my head. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really." She whispered and I nodded.

"No problem, listen, Max really wants to see you, do you want me to let him in?" I asked and she turned to me with fearful eyes.

"NO!" she practically yelled and I nodded.

"Okay, no problem, calm down." I told her and she sighed as she closed her eyes and ran her hands through her dark locks.

"It's just too complicated right now and I don't want to see him at the moment." She told me and I nodded.

"Sure, I'll just go and tell him that." She nodded as I opened the bathroom door and shut it before heading over to my bedroom door and unlocked it and looked up in to my brother's expectant face. "Sorry, she doesn't want to see you right now." I told her and he nodded as he dropped his face to the ground and I bite back a frustrated groan. "Max, what is going on?" I demanded and he shook his head.

"Never mind Tammy." He whispered as he walked off. I sighed as I rested my head on the doorway, what the hell happened between these two?

I turned around and saw Liz come out of the bathroom, she was now dressed in her PJs, ready for bed; she wouldn't look at me and I sighed, I knew it was time for bed now. I shook my head and got changed into PJs as Liz slipped under the covers and faced away from me, something major happened between these two and I'm gonna find out what happened.

Max

What went wrong? I'm lying on my bed in my boxers, looking up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head as I thought back to the kiss. She definitely wanted it and she was enjoying if the moan was anything to say about it but she freaked out. I groaned as I turned over in my bed and saw the photograph of Liz and I sitting on my bedside table. She was seven, I was eight, it was before her sister died, we were both dressed in our winter clothes, hats and scarves and all. We were both hugging as we faced the camera, laughing. Tammy said we looked adorable together and my mother agreed. I sighed as picked up the picture, it had been a long time since I seen her this happy, she was happy all the time, smiling and laughing and now she is…dead.

My mother said she is the life of the party but there is no life in her and I have to agree. Ever since her sister died, she's like lost her soul, her reason for living and I hate seeing her like this. All I want to do is find out what is making her like this, why she is like this but her and Tammy are so tight-lipped that it would be a miracle if I can ever get any answers out of them.

I sighed once more, better get some sleep, maybe everything will look clearer tomorrow than right now.

I found myself in the kitchen the next morning, everyone was sitting around the table except from Isabel, who was packing her bag, making sure that she hasn't forgotten anything while Pam was sitting across from us with a smirk on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Tammy asked.

"Oh, beautiful day isn't it?" Pam asked as she flicked a look at me and I rolled my eyes in annoyance while Tammy looked out of the window with a puzzled look, it was pouring down the with rain and there was a hint of thunder heading out way, looks like it will be a stormy night tonight.

"Is she high on drugs or something?" I heard Tammy whispered to Liz, she stifled a snicker before reaffirming her stony face expression.

Awfully quiet today, aren't you?" my mom asked, I snuck a look at Liz but she was picking at her food while staring at it.

Tammy was shooting confused looks at us while Pam was smirking.

"Late night." Liz whispered and my mom nodded.

"Okay, but hurry up, you need to leave for school soon." Mom informed us.

"Sure, are you girls wanting a lift?" I asked, Tammy and Liz. I saw Liz freeze for a minute then gave me a quick nod; I felt relief go through my body.

"Sure." Pam stated and Tammy smirked.

"Your friends are coming to pick up you and Isabel." Tammy informed Pam and hid a smile when she saw Pam blanch.

I shook my head, Tammy really likes to see Pam humiliated.

"Oh, I thought she usually take a lift with you." Pam stated and Liz shook her head.

"Some times she does but there's not really a lot of room in the jeep, we have to pick up Michael." Liz informed her and I groaned.

"Do I have too?" I asked and she nodded.

"Michael has something to tell you." She told me and I nodded.

"Fine, I'm gonna grab my bag, do you want me to grabs yours?" I asked the girls, they nodded as I hurried out of the room before Pam could ask me to grab her bag for her.

I came back and saw my mother standing at the window.

"Looks like Thunder and lightening tonight." My mother murmured.

"I like thunder and lightening, it makes the night more bearable." Liz stated and my mother turned to face Liz with a smile.

"You and your fascinating with Thunder and lightening." She teased, affectionately and Liz smiled as I placed the bags on the table before heading over to the dishwasher with the plates. "Isabel, hurry up, your friends will be here in a minute." My mom called.

"That reminds me, we need to leave if we want to get Michael and get to school so we can get a parking spot near the school." I told Liz and Tammy, they nodded as they finished their drinks, placed them in the dishwasher before grabbing their bags, we all kissed mom goodbye before hurrying out to the jeep, with the top on. Thank god I put it up last night.

We arrived at the school, everyone was already there, waiting at my locker and I sighed.

"Why is it always my locker everyone gotta wait at? Why can't you go and bug someone else's locker?" I asked and Michael smirked.

"Cause, Maxwell, we just love bugging you." He stated and Tammy wrinkled her nose.

"That so did not sound right." She informed and I bit back a snicker at Michael's shocked look.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys later when we have class together." Liz stated to us all as she walked away with a wave.

Tammy turned to me and grabbed me by the lapel of my jacket.

"Max, I want an answer and I want it now!" Tammy stated as she hauled me into an empty classroom and shut the door before spinning around on me. "My best friend is practically running away from you and you are walking around with this lost puppy look on your face. I know that something happened last night and I wanna know now!" she snapped. I sighed as I rested my lower back on the teacher's desk as she hopped up and sat on the table across from me.

"Liz and I kissed last night." I told her and her face split into a wide grin.

"You kissed?" she asked. "Go!" but her smile dropped when reality settled in and she groaned. "She freaked out, didn't she?" she asked and I nodded and she sighed. "Okay, here's what you're gonna do." She told me as she hopped off the desk. "You are not gonna leave Liz alone, she is finally giving in to her feelings for you so you need to make sure she doesn't put the wall up around them." Tammy stated.

"Tammy…" I started and she shook her head.

"Max, trust me on this one. If Liz let down her guard to kiss you that means she's weakening, that she is beginning to trust you with her heart, if she can trust you with her heart then she just might be able to trust you with her secret." She told me and I froze as hope shot through my body.

"Really?" I asked, I really wanted to know what was making Liz so dead, so lifeless and bring the life back in to her. To make her see that she has everything to live for.

"I'm not saying that she will, there is hope. God Max I really hope she will tell you because keeping this as a secret is destroying both of us." She told me as she ran a hand through her locks before looking at me. "Please, don't give up on her." She begged and I nodded.

"I won't." I whispered, she closed her eyes in relief before hugging me and hurrying out of the classroom, making me wonder about the secret once more, just what the hell was going on?

Liz

I found myself in one of the Eraser room; there was a small table in it that I hid myself under it. I needed to think about everything that was happening and I felt it was happening too quickly all at the one time. I sighed as I look up at the bottom of the table, my sister died when I was eight years old, god she was only sixteen at the time, she had her whole life ahead of her and she died because of something I said. I shook my head. I could feel myself weakening toward Max, I was beginning to trust him with my heart, if I could trust him with my heart, does that mean I will be trusting him with my secret? God everything's so mixed up, I can't let him know, no, not now after everything with James and that. Who knows what he might do.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open and light footsteps heading my way.

"Hey Lizzie, how come you are hiding under here?" I hear a female voice asked and looked up, I saw Tess kneeling in front of me and I smiled slightly.

"Hey Tess." I replied and she crawled in beside me.

"Wanna tell me what is going on?" she asked. "Max looks like someone ran over his puppy and Tammy has been practically been smiling like the cat got the cream that she is scaring Jake to death because, according to him, the last time he had seen her like that was after they made love, not that Max was happy to hear mind you." She told me and I giggled at the thought.

"What about the others?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Kyle told Max to give him one of your panties so he could pray to Buddha and see if Buddha could get you to have sex with Max, Michael is teasing Max for the lost puppy look then started panicking that Bast had been knocked down, Maria is babbling a mile, something about catching her mother and Jim in a compromising position and best friends disappearing every minute. Isabel is in fits of hysteric, you know how much she loves it when everyone starts panicking for no reason and Alex is thinking the whole world has gone mad on him." Tess informed me with a shrug, acting like it was an everyday experience that I couldn't help but smile.

"They are great aren't they?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, they just know how to make you laugh no matter what kind of day you had." She told me, we both just sat there, leaning against the wall when I finally spoke up.

"Max kissed me." I told her and she turned to face me with a shocked look before it grew into a smile.

"Never thought he had the guts." She told me and cocked her head, curiously. "I'm guessing you kissed him back then freaked out." She told me and I nodded as I rested my head on the wall.

"I love him Tess but I'm scared." I whispered and she shrugged.

"Love is scary." She stated simply.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" I whispered, reminding myself of the conversation that I had with my grandma.

"Because if it wasn't complicated, then it probably wasn't meant to be." Tess told me and I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned in, resting my head on her shoulder. "He loves you too Liz and he is scared but he really wants to make ago of it. You own it to yourself to give it a chance to see where it could lead." She told me.

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we can't be friends again after this?" I asked and she smiled.

"Trust me, you and Max are practically made for each other, you will make this work." She told me and I smiled before closing my eyes and let myself be comfort by the stroking rhythm of Tess playing with my hair. At least I still had my friends with me.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is! The chapter you have been waiting for (No, not Max finding out the truth Chapter. The other one.) Enjoy

Chapter 9

Liz

"Liz!" I hear a female voice shout and I spun around, knocking over the bowl of strawberries.

"God Maria." I exclaimed when I saw her standing behind me and she shook her head.

"I called your name like a million times, where were you?" she demanded and I blushed slightly as my memory went straight back to my fantasies of Max… in the shower…with me… in the girl's locker room. Damn that was one hot fantasy and Maria just had to interrupt before it got to the good part. I shook my head and knelt down and started picking up the strawberries. "You okay?" she asked and I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." I explained and she nodded as she looked up the door and gave a saucy smile before looking at me.

"You have a visitor." She told me and I looked up to see Max standing in the doorway wearing his dark jeans, a black t- shirt and his brown leather jacket, he moved toward us as Maria picked up a strawberry and bit into it. "Mmh, sweet." She told me before getting up and handing Max a strawberry and walking off, leaving Max staring at the strawberry in confusion and turning to face me and kneeling down beside me, helping me pick up the strawberries.

"I hope I didn't startle you." He told me and I rolled my eyes as I gave him a smile.

"No, this happens all the time." I assured him and he smiled as we stood up and he placed the extra strawberry into the bowl and I headed into the kitchen with him following me.

I entered the kitchen and turned to see him leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing here Max?"

"We didn't get to, you know, talk about that night." He told me and I nodded.

"What about it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were friends." He told me and I looked at him, curiously.

"Yeah, we are, why?" I asked.

"It's just… about that night…" he stuttered and I smiled, letting him off as I turned my body to face his.

"It okay, people tend to do dumb things when they are confused. I understand." I told him as I brushed by him to get to the fridge.

"And we're friends?" he asked, I pulled away from the fridge and smiled.

"Yeah, we're friends." I told him as I shut the fridge door.

"Just friends?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I stated as I brushed passed him once more.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my arm, spinning me around. Soon, I found myself face to face with Max; he leant in and kissed me hard, we both pulled away before leaning back into the kiss once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let one of my hand play with the nape of his hair, god I love the way how it curled around his neck.

All of a sudden, I found myself sitting on the kitchen counter, Max spread my legs and stepped in between them as he let go of my lips and attacked my neck, I let out a low moan as his hands slid down to my thighs and held on as we rubbed up against each other.

"Liz…" we hear a female voice stated and a gasp then we both broke apart, we saw Maria standing there with a stunned look on her face. I gulped as I looked at Max and saw him looking at me before we looked at her again. I groaned silently in my head, I was so going to get a lecture from her tonight.

Tammy

I was sitting in the kitchen, eating Pfish Food from Ben and Jerry, the parents were out for dinner because my dad didn't want mom to cook and I can't say I blame him. Isabel was in her bedroom talking to Alex again, she's ringing up big phone bills, hope dad doesn't go nuts when he sees the bill, last thing I want to get a lecture of huge phone bills. I shook my head and the backdoor opened and Max came in with a silly grin on his face.

"Hey big bro, what are you happy about?" I asked, he lifted me out of my seat and spun me around, causing me to squeal as I held onto my spoon. "Let me down you nutter." I told him. He put me down and I looked at him. "So, are you gonna tell me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I just kissed Liz Parker." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you kissed her and she bolted but it doesn't explain why you are acting silly right now." I told him and he sighed before cupping my face.

"My poor, naive little sister, I just kissed her tonight." He told me and I gasped.

"You didn't!" I stated and he nodded.

"Yep, I kissed her again and she kissed me back, we are going to talk tomorrow about what happening." He told me and I shook my head.

"I'm actually surprise that you had the gut to kiss her again after what happened the last time and about me being naive, let me tell you, I'm the one who lost her virginity first, you haven't lost yours yet." I told him and he whined as he covered his ears.

"No brother wants to here about his sister's sexual life, to me you are my innocent little sister." He told me and I scoffed causing him to nod. "Okay, maybe not so innocent, I like to think that you are pure as snow." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Believe whatever you want to believe, just you wait you have sex for the first time and we'll see you singing a different tune." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, how come you are still up?" he asked and I wrinkled my nose.

"Can't sleep, I'm just restless for some reason." I told him and he nodded.

"Try some of that hot lemonade/strawberry you drink, that should help you sleep better." He told me and I nodded.

"Sure, have a good night." I told him, he smiled and kissed me on the forehead before heading off to his room, whistling a tune, I smiled as I shook my head in amusement; the boy has it bad.

Max

I was walking toward the science lab when Michael suddenly came up my side.

"Hey Maxwell." He greeted and I smirked, he really loves calling me Maxwell, some times I think he does it to annoy the life out of me.

"Hey Michael, what's up?" I asked and he smirked.

"There a soap factory party on this Friday, you coming down?" he asked and I thought about it before shrugging.

"Why not, Tammy is looking for a night out and I know that Maria, Kyle and Tess will never pass up the chance for a party. Count me in, I'll ask Liz if she wants to come." I told him and he nodded as we got nearer the science lab door.

"Later buddy, have fun." He told me, pushing me slightly, causing me to punch him, playfully, in his side as I walked into the class.

I stopped slightly when I saw Liz sitting at our usual table, she looked up when I entered and smiled shyly, I smiled back as I moved over to my seat and sat next to her.

"Hi." She whispered and I smiled.

"Hey." I whispered back, I looked up at our teacher before slipping a piece of paper toward her, she smiled as she picked up the paper while leaning into me, I leant over and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent that was her, she giggled slightly as I brushed a kiss over her ear before sliding my hands over her waist as my lips trailed down her neck. She moaned slightly as her hand slid into my hair as she tilted her neck slightly to the side. I just placed a kiss when we heard coughing; we both broke apart and stared up our teacher, who was standing in front of us with a raised eyebrow and the rest of the class staring at us in a stunned shock while Tess was smirking.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, we both shook our head vigorously and he shook his head. "Please report to here after school, formerly known as…detention." He stated; Liz blushed slightly as she ducked down in her seat a bit while I cleared my throat as the teacher moved back to his desk.

Liz opened the note and saw that I had written 'Eraser Room? Sixth Period?' she looked at me with a sly smile and amused expression over her face as she folded the note and placed it in her back pocket before turning back to face the teacher, both hoping that the time will pass really quickly.

Liz and I soon found ourselves in the Eraser Room, locked in a make out session. The taste of her strawberry lip-gloss filled my tongue every time I enter the deepest recess of her mouth, trying to acquaint myself with her.

God I love her kisses, the way how she makes these low noises in the back of her throat and how her small hands clutch the back of my jacket. I let out a small groan as I break the kiss and trail my lips from her cheek till I reached her neck. I started kissing and licking slightly as well as sucking on her pleasure point, I felt her head fall backward in pleasure as the hand in my hair tightened slightly as I pressed her up against the wall lightly as my hand brushed over her hips, pulling her closer as we grinded ourselves as I made my way back up to her lips, taking them in again. Doesn't matter how long, I can't stay away from her lips, she taste so good!

"Max." she whispered and I felt shot of lust shoot through my body as she wrapped her arms around my neck, causing her jacket to fall off her shoulders. I couldn't help but reach up and stroke the silky skin as my other hand intertwine with her dark silky locks. "Oh god." She muttered as I sucked on her bottom lip before letting it slide my mouth, wetly before attacking her neck once more.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and a flood of light filled the room with a shadow hanging over us, we both broke apart but I kept my arms around her waist as we looked up, causing me to drop my arms from her waist like she was on fire. "Oh god!" Liz whispered as we both looked at the principal before looking at each other, gulping. We are in so much trouble.

Liz

"I still don't see why I have to be involved!" I hear a female voice exclaimed and Max groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Tammy has been dragged in. We were both sitting on the chairs outside of the Principal's office.

"I'm in hell." He muttered and I bit back a smile at his despondent look.

"Why do they always bring Tammy into it or you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Could be god playing tricks on us." He muttered and I stifled my snickers, I knew that this wasn't a good time to giggle.

What the hell have you two done this time?" Tammy demanded as she caught sight of us and walked over to us.

"Hey Tammy." I greeted and she shook her head.

"Don't 'Hey Tammy' me, I've been dragged in because you two have caused some problem, which I'm still trying to figure out why I'm being dragged in here!" she called back at the secretary, who just completely ignored her.

"We didn't do anything." Max stated and Tammy nodded, not once believing him.

"Uh, huh." She stated in her disbelieving tone, causing Max to roll his eyes and bury his face in his hands once more.

"Mr Evans, Miss Parker, Miss Evans." The Principal stated and Tammy turned to face him.

"Why am I here?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I have no idea." He stated and she looked at him confused.

What have we suppose to have done?" she asked.

"These two were caught in the Eraser room, not cleaning Erasers, They are what we used to call, Making out. We are talking Sexual Actives here." He informed and she looked at us with a bewildered look before shaking her head.

"Damn." She muttered and I stood up.

"You know, this is a complete mistake, we shouldn't be here!" I exclaimed and the principal looked at me.

"Maybe you and Mr Evans should have been less noisy." He stated and Tammy snickered as she shook her head.

"I have heard enough!" my mother snapped as she took a step toward me.

"I still don't understand why we were dragged in." Diane stated and the principal turned to her.

"They also cut two academics classes." He informed our parents and they turned to face us.

"I'm sure there's an explanation, I'm pretty sure that Max wouldn't miss any of his classes without a good reason." Mrs. Evans stated and we all turned to look at Max. "Max?" she asked.

Max stood there, dumbfounded, his mouth opened and closed till Tammy piqued up.

"Lost track of time?" she asked, causing us to glare at her. "What? Come on, it's pretty obvious what happened here, Max and Liz were making up for lost time." She remarked.

"Tammy." I stated; trying to cut her off and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"How do you mean?" Diane asked and I buried my face in my hands.

"Hello, you have a teenaged boy and a teenaged girl with hormones running around their body, include the fact that the pair of them had been lusting after each other for years. Oh yeah, making up for lost time." Tammy informed with a shrug. "Beside, I still don't see how every time Max or I get into trouble, the other gets pulled in; it's not like I was in the room with them."

"Tammy." Max hissed, glaring at his sister and she rolled her eyes.

"The story of my life." She muttered. "My brother and my best friend get into trouble and I get dragged in it, when I try and get out of trouble, everyone tells me to shut up."

I couldn't help it, I love it when she starts ranting like this; I let out a small giggle, trying to stifle it as everyone turned to look at me.

"Liz." Max hissed, his eyes wide and I shrug.

"Sorry." I stated as I look at Tammy and saw her smirking; I threw her a glare, immediately knowing that she had done that on purpose so I would giggle.

"What is going to happen?" my mother asked as she threw a glare at me, I flinched slightly and Max placed a hand on the small of my back, I refused to look up at him, knowing that he would have a questioning look on his face.

"Miss Parker and Mr. Evans will receive detentions for missing out on their classes." He replied and they both nodded and my mother turned to me.

"I want you straight home after the detention." She replied and I winced, slightly.

"Max and I have extra detention after school." I replied and Tammy snickered.

"Great, the straight A students, all the teacher's pet have gotten into trouble… twice… in the one day! Damn I love school!" she exclaimed.

"Tammy!" Max, Diane and I stated, I see our principal trying hard not to laugh at Tammy statement and I smile slightly, Tammy had a way of making people laugh.

"What?" Tammy asked, defensively. "I'm just saying!"

"Well, don't." Diane stated and sighed. "Max, I want you straight home after all your detentions." She informed him.

"And you better be home after your detentions." My mother stated to me.

"Actually, Liz is supposed to be to helping me with my homework." Tammy cut in, and my mother looked at her.

"Tough, get someone else to help you." She informed her before turning to me. "Home after Detention." She stated before stalking off.

Tammy looked at me while everyone else looked at her.

"Liz…" Tammy stated and I shook my head.

"No Tam, she's right, I have to go home." I replied and looked at my watch. "And I need to get to my next class, if I can go?" I asked, our principal nodded and I hurried off, ignoring everyone as they called my name.

My thoughts were on what was going to happen when I got home.

Tammy

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Tammy!" My mother stated, aghast with my statement and I winced.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"What is the problem?" Max demanded and I shook my head.

"Leave it Max." I muttered, stalking off. I needed to find a way how to stop Liz from going home tonight, it would be worse, I knew it would but how can I prevent it when she won't let me tell anyone?

"Hey babe, where were you last period?" I hear a male voice asked behind me and I turned around to see Jake standing there.

"Oh, Max and Liz got caught in the eraser room and the principal decided to drag me into the equation."

"Damn, was the parents called in?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, looks like they are in trouble tonight when they go home." I muttered and he looks at me.

"Tammy, are you okay?" he asked and I looked at him.

"How do you mean?" I asked and he took my hands.

"You are shaking." He whispered and I felt tears fill up my eyes.

"No." I whispered and he took me into his arms holding me close. "I'm scared, I'm really scared." I whispered and he pulled away, looking into my face.

"Why?" he asked and I closed my eyes.

"I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." I whispered and he stroked back my hair.

"Baby, you need to tell someone about this secret you are holding in, it's destroying you." He explained and I laughed sarcastically.

"Ironic, because it's literally destroying the person I promised." I whispered and shook my head. "Can you please just trust me that I will tell you when I'm allowed?" I begged; he looked at me before sighing.

"Okay." He whispered; I closed my eyes in relief before burying my face into his chest once more.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max

"Please tell me what I heard isn't true!" I hear a female voice demanded from behind me, I turned from my locker and saw Isabel storming toward me with her lackeys behind her; she had this amused/bewildered look on her face.

"About what?" I asked.

"That you got caught feeling Liz up in the science lab and then you got caught making out with her in the Eraser Room." Isabel informed, I smiled a bit as my ears turned red and I scratched the back of my head. Her mouth dropped open. "Oh god, is it true that the School called mom in?" she asked and I nodded. "Damn!" she exclaimed then giggled.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed as she clutched her stomach and leaned on the lockers next to mine.

"Isabel!" Pam whined and I winced as it screeched in my ear.

"I'm sorry, it's just, Maxwell Alexander Evans got detention then caught in the Eraser Room with Elizabeth Claudia Parker, won't be mommy little boy anymore." Isabel mocked out then burst into laughers once more, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up." I muttered.

"Maxwell!" I hear a male voice shout and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm in such demand today aren't I?" I asked as I turned around to see Michael, Alex, Kyle and Tess walking toward me.

"You do realise that Tammy is having a panic attack cause she can't stop laughing right?" Tess asked me and I sighed.

"I'm sure Johnson will calm her down," I informed and eyed them. "What did you call me for?"

"Is it true about you and Parker?" Kyle asked and I sighed as I nodded. Kyle's face breaks out into a wide grin as he smirked at me. "Well, I'd never…" he murmured, Tess shook her head as she turned to me.

"How about the Parents got called in," she asked and I nodded and she winced. "Damn, are you in trouble?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Not me, but I'm not so sure about Liz, her mom seems pretty furious." I explained, Isabel's lackeys had moved off when they saw the gang coming down and scampered before Tess could get near them, Isabel calmed down and looked at me.

"How do you mean?" She asked in concern.

"I don't know, Mrs. Parker threw Liz a glare, which caused Liz to flinch, makes me wonder what is going on. I mean; mom wasn't that furious that I was caught but it seems it was against the rules or something the way Mrs. Parker was acting." I explained and they stared at me, puzzled.

"Liz might tell you what it's about later." Kyle suggested and I shrugged.

"I'm gonna see her later in detention so I'll ask her then." I told them and they nodded and the bell rang.

"Damn, got chemistry." Kyle stated as he and Alex hurried off.

"Got Maths." Isabel and Michael stated as they hurried off. I turned to Tess.

"And we have a free period." Tess stated with a bright smile, I grinned back as I held out my arm, Tess giggled as she took it and we both headed off to the library to do some study.

We got settled at the table, ready to do some studying when Tess looked up at me. "You are really worried about Liz aren't you?" she asked and I sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed then looked at her. "Tess, I never told you this but, Tammy went to Liz's house a few years back, my phone started ringing and I could hear Tammy shouting in the background, that's when I realised that her phone must have auto dialled mine. Ever since that day, Liz and Tammy have been reserved. I asked Tammy what the secret was and she refused to tell me, that she couldn't. I asked her on the day I first kissed Liz if it was serious and she told me yes."

"What do you think is going on?" Tess asked and I shrugged.

"Does it look like she's being abused? I mean, are there any bruises on her body when you girls changes in the lockers?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, I checked and there were no bruises at all." She told me.

"Could she be wearing make up to cover the bruises?" I asked and Tess shook her head.

"I had a bruised hips once so I tried covering it up with foundation and such, the make up looks darker than it usually is so it's easy to tell where the bruises are but her skin is completely flawless." She told me and I sighed as I sat back in my chair.

"We know it's something to do with her parents but she doesn't seem to be abused, maybe mentally or emotional abused?" I asked and she cocked her head slightly as she thought about it.

"Emotionally abuse is like where you tell the person they are worthless and such, that no one could ever love you and so on, she seems pretty confident, there is a chance that she is good at hiding her emotions so it could be that but I'm not sure, Mentally abuse is kinda the same thing except you are inflicting pain on their mind, making them think things they shouldn't and such." Tess stated.

"Sexually abuse?" I choked out and she shook her head vigorously.

"No way! If she was sexually abused, she wouldn't be the person she is, she would either be withdrawn from all the boys and refuse to have any contact with them, you know, like hugging, touching, in your case, Kissing or she would be all over guys. I don't think that is a case so we can just leave it out." She stated and I nodded, glad that Liz didn't fit in any of the category.

"Maybe her parents are ignoring her and it hurts her." I stated and she shrugged.

"I dunno Max, maybe we should wait till she tells us. I mean, its obvious she wants to tell you but scared what might happen." Tess stated and I nodded.

"Okay, but it just scares me, Tammy and Liz are in trouble and there's nothing I can do to help them." I explained and she nodded.

"That's who you are, you take it upon yourself to protect everyone. Let them come to you." She whispered and I nodded as we went back to our work, everything we said weighing heavily on our mind.

I arrived at detention, I saw that Liz was waiting in the room, sitting at the table and I sighed. I entered the room and she looked up before giving me a small smile as I moved over to the table next to her.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, teacher should be here in a minute or so." She replied and I nodded.

"Do you wanna tell me why your mother was really angry today?" I asked and she stiffened slightly.

"She just doesn't like it when things interfere with my education, the reason I don't really sing a lot." She told me, not once looking at me.

"Liz…" I whispered as I reached over and she flinched slightly causing me to pause, puzzled. "Liz?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a second there that I got a bit of a fright when I saw you hand." She told me with a small smile and I nodded, not once believing it.

"Liz, do you want to tell me why Tammy was angry?" I asked and she looked at me. "She was telling your mother that you were suppose to help her study tonight, she looked like she was making excuses for you not to go home." I told her and Liz shook her head.

"Don't be silly Max, I told Tammy that I would help her tonight but I guess I just have to wait till tomorrow." She told me and I nodded.

"Alright, do you want to go out tonight? We can talk about what's happening between us?" I asked and she shook her head.

"My mom and dad might not let me out tonight, another time." She told me and I nodded.

"Sure, Michael wanted to know if you are going to the soap factory on Friday." I told her and she nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She stated and the door opened, revealing the detention teacher who was supervising the detention.

"Glad to see that you've made here, here's your assignment, you may get on with it." She told us as she handed us the pieces of papers we were to work on before looking at her watch. "Just hand them in when you've finished and you can leave."

We both nodded as we started our work, I was thinking about what was going on with Liz and how I was going to help her while I had no clue to what she was thinking about.

Liz

God, he was getting to close. I sighed as I tried to concentrate on my papers but I couldn't, Max's questions were running about in my mind, he was getting close to my secret, he knew that something was up with my parents, that I'm sure of. God, what am I gonna to do distract him from finding out the truth?

I know that I should tell him but I can't, I need to protect him and my parents from each other, I deserve the beating, especially after my sister and I…let's not go there. I'm the one responsible for her death and I can't let Max find out, god I love him and I couldn't cope if I lost him as my best friend. Tammy had told me over and over again that it wasn't my fault and Max will just tell me the same thing but what if he doesn't? What if he agrees with my parents and hates me as well? I couldn't cope with that.

I ran a hand through my hair as I finished off the last question, grabbed my bag and walked over to the teacher's table and handed it in before leaving the room, without knowing that Max was right behind me. I blinked back the tears as I thought about what could happen, he would hate me if he knew the truth, I can't tell him, I just can't!

Out of nowhere, a hand settled down on my shoulder, causing me to gasp as I spin around to face the intruder, I meet the gaze of Max's concerned look.

"You all right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, was lost in my thoughts." I told him as I gave him a weak smile, he nodded and I knew that he didn't believe me. Damn him for his abilities to able to look through peoples' lies.

"Do you want a lift home?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I got a call from the Crashdown, I have to take over a shift, and everyone else is busy." I told him and he nodded.

"I can drop you off there." Max stated and I nodded as he linked my hand with his and led me out of the school.

It's weird having our hands linked but it feels so right at the same time, I sighed as he led me over to his jeep and helped me in before jogging over to his side of the jeep and set the car in motion, driving me over to the Crashdown in silence.

Max

I arrived home and made to go to my bedroom when my mother's voice stopped me.

"Max, kitchen, now." She stated, I groaned silently as I dropped my bag near the coat rack before heading into the kitchen where my mother and father was sitting at the counter with this pensive look on their faces and my gut immediately tightened. Not gonna live at all.

"Yeah mom?" I asked, she pointed to the seat across from them and I sat down.

"We want to talk about what happened today." She told me and I nodded.

"Listen, Liz and I are really sorry that we skipped classes today and we promise we won't do it again." I told them, 'we'll make sure that we go there during our study periods.' I finished in my head.

"Max, it's not that you skipped class, it's the volume between you and Liz, don't you think you are taking it really quickly?" she asked. "I mean, we didn't even know that you were dating!" she exclaimed and I winced slightly.

"We kinda started going out last night, we had our first kiss two nights before, Liz freaked out and it wasn't till last night she gave in and let us be together." I admitted and she nodded.

"You see my point don't you? You have only be together since last night and you are skipping class to make out!" she informed me and I nodded.

"Son, we're not angry with you, we think Liz is a great girl, we see her like a daughter. We just want you two to be careful, there are a lot of teenaged parents because they rushed things too far." My dad explained and I nodded.

"You don't have to worry, Liz and I are not ready for that stage and we won't be for a while." I assured them and they nodded. I felt relief go through my body but it disappeared when my mother spoke up once more.

"We still need to have a talk about sex though." She informed and I winced slightly as I kept my eyes cast downward. I was so not going to live through tonight.

Liz

I entered the house with fear rushing through my body slightly, I headed into the living room where my mother and father was waiting, I could see that my dad was slightly drunk due to the glaze covering his eyes and the glass sitting on the table.

"Where have you been?" my mother snapped.

"Sorry, I had to go into work, one of the waitress didn't turn up and I was the only one who was available at the time." I explained and she stood up, shaking her head.

"I told you to come straight home!" she snapped as she slapped me across the face. "I did not raise you to be a whore Elizabeth Parker!" she hissed out as my father stood up and made his way over to me, he grabbed my arm, making sure that he didn't leave a bruise.

"I'm sorry." I whispered but it didn't make a difference as I felt pain crash through my body as my eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I blacked out.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tammy

Okay, let the party get started cause Tammy Evans in now in the building. Okay, maybe that was a little too much. Let me tell you what's been happening over the last few days since we last spoke.

Max and Liz had their date and finally admitted to each other that they like each other more than a friend type and are now dating, still wondering if they have admitted that they are boyfriends and girlfriends yet? Hmm, need to have a talk to Liz or Max about that; anyway back to the topic here. Isabel and Alex are getting closer and I'm hoping that they will finally admit their liking to each other tonight, oh god please let them admit it, it's driving me up the wall having to hear them flirt with each other on the damn phone! I swear; if they don't get together I will slam their heads together.

Now Tess and Kyle, don't you worry about them, I have an idea just how to get Kyle to redeem his playboy ways and settle down to being a one woman man and I can't wait to get started, I just hope to god that neither of them will stuff it up. And Michael and Maria? God, I'm gonna need to have a metal box with air holes in order to get them together, I have never met two people who seems to hate each other, trust me, even Jake and I weren't that bad!

"TAMMY!" I heard Max shouting and I rolled my eyes and I grabbed my lip-gloss before hurrying down the stairs. "TAMMY!" Max shouted once more.

"I'm not deaf." I told him from behind him, causing him to jump and turn around to face with me with an annoyance written over his face.

"Don't sneak up on people!" he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't technically sneak up on you, if you weren't shouting my name, you would have heard me coming up behind you." I told him with a shrug before turning to face Liz who was wrapped up in his arms, looking amused at the both of us. "Hey Liz." I greeted and she smiled.

"Hey Tammy, ready to party?" she asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah baby, and if I just play my card rights, I just might get lucky in the matchmaking department." I told her, my brother turned to face her and rolled his eyes, thinking I couldn't see it. I reached up and flicked the back of his head. "And don't think I didn't see that." I told him as I walked out of the kitchen with Liz's laugher floating behind me and Max's muttering.

I am in one good mood and no one is going to stuff it up, and I mean no one.

Liz

Don't you just love Tammy? She's the best and right now my boyfriend is currently whining that his sister just attacked him, poor baby.

"Max, she just flicked your head." I told him and he pouted.

"It still hurt, seriously, she could have given me brain damage with just a flick." He told me and I put on a sympathetic face.

"Oh poor baby, would you like me to kiss it for you?" I asked and he nodded as he leaned down and took my lips in his.

"Oh give me a break." I heard Tammy muttering before pulling away and looking at her sitting in the back. "Do you think we'll be able to get to the party sometimes today?" she asked and Max growled.

"I was enjoying myself you know." He stated and she smirked.

"Oh, I think that's obvious, why don't you look southern region, god you guys are all the same that I don't even have to look to see if a boy is aroused." She stated with a shake of her head, leaving us blushing.

"Tammy!" I exclaimed and she looked at me with an innocent expression.

"What? It's true, just ask any girl!" she exclaimed and I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the jeep, sitting in the front while Max got in the driver's seat. "Finally." She stated as she settled in her seat.

We arrived at the soap factory and saw the whole place was rocking, I shook my head as I got out as Tammy stood to the left of me and Max to the right of me.

"Only Roswell." Tammy stated as Max looped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist as we all entered the factory. We saw everyone dancing and having the time of his or her lives. "I wonder where Alex and Isabel are." Tammy murmured to herself as she looked around the building and smiled when she caught sight of Jake. "I'm gonna go, catch you up later." She told us before squeezing my hand and hurrying off while Max shook his head.

"I'm gonna get a drink, do you want one?" he asked and I smiled as I gave him a nod, he kissed me on the forehead before heading over to the drink table.

I rested my back on the wall as I let the music pound through my body as I waited from Max to come back.

"Hey." A male voice stated from the left of me, I turned and saw a teenaged male standing next to me, he looked about nineteen and he had curly brown hair.

"Hi." I smiled before looking over to the table where I was looking for Max.

"Do you do Jello Shooters?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No thank you." I told him. He laughed.

"Oh come on, try one, it might loosen you up." He told me before gripping my waist. "Then maybe could check out the roof later." I yanked my wrist away from him causing him to look at me with anger in his eyes.

"She said no thank you." A male voice stated from behind him and we both turned and I sighed with relief, Max has turned up. He smiled at me slightly before turning narrowed gaze toward the other guy.

"Sorry, didn't know she was taken." He stated as he walked backward and he turned to me.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assure him and he nodded as he leaned into kiss me, he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to his body. I sighed as I let my hand reach up and intertwine with the nape of his hair.

He pulled away and rested his forehead before smiling at me.

"Let's dance." He whispered and pulled me out on to the dance floor, causing me to smile as a slow song came on. It was one of my favourite.

Max

#_Come to me now/And lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie/Say it will be alright_

_And I shall believe_# I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped them around my neck and rested her head on my chest, sighing with happiness, I knew that this one was one of her favourite song, she told me that she was going to dance to it during her wedding, which cause Tess, Kyle, Michael, Maria and Alex to spit out their drinks in a stunned shock and Tammy to fall off the bed from laughing so hard. We were nine years old when Liz announced this; I still think my mother is suffering the fright she got when Liz told her this. I smiled as the memory returned to me and I sighed as I rested my cheek on her head.

#_I'm broken in two/And I know you're on to me_

_That I only come home/When I'm so all alone_

_But I do believe_

_That not everything is gonna be the way/You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right/It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe/And I shall believe_

_Open the door/And show me your face tonight_

_I know its true/No one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key_

Never again/would I turn away from you 

_I'm so heavy tonight/But your love is alright_

_And I do believe_

_That not everything is gonna be the way/You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right/It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly/You won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe/I shall believe_# I looked off to the side and I saw Isabel and Alex dancing, Alex said something to her to make her smile before he leaned down and kissed her, I saw Isabel's eyes widen in shock before it closed and I smiled, she had finally gave in, I looked away and saw Tammy smiling widely when she caught sight of them kissing, her works of matchmaking has finally been pulled off.

"Looks like Tammy was right once more." I heard Liz whispered and I looked down at her to see her looking at Isabel and Alex with a soft smile and I kissed the side of her head, she just looks gorgeous in her black jeans and off the shoulder black top and her hair in a curly ringlets.

"Isn't she usually right?" I teased and she laughed as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, she is, but don't let her know that I think that otherwise I'll never hear the end of it." She warned me and I laughed.

"As long you keep quiet about me agreeing with you, then we have a deal." I stated and she smiled.

"Deal." She stated and I leaned down to kiss her, her lips was all glossy due to the lip-gloss she put on and I just love the strawberry taste of it. I think I have found one of my weaknesses.

I was about to get lost into the kiss when I heard some noises outside and we broke apart, wondering what was going on.

"Shit the police are here!" we heard someone shouted. "Split!"

Everyone began running about and I sighed.

"Figured." I muttered to Liz, who hid a smile behind her hand. "You go and find Alex and Tammy, I'll see if I can find Isabel and the rest." I told her, she nodded, gave me a quick kiss before hurrying off in the other direction as I ran off toward the others.

I soon found them and Isabel was cursing up a storm.

"Figures these idiots would ruin the whole night." I heard part of her muttered and I smirked.

"We need to get out of here before Jim decides he want to strangle us all for being arrested." I told them and they all nodded as we hurried out of the building. I looked back and saw Tammy, Alex and Liz all being arrested and the police took the bottle of alcohols off them, I cursed as I made my way over to them, intending to bail them out when I felt hands on my back, pulling me out of the factory and pulling me toward the jeep.

"Step on the pedal Maxwell, we need to get to the Sheriff's station if we wish to bail them out." Michael informed me and I got in the jeep and pressed down on the pedal.

Liz

I rested my back on the cool wall; Tammy and I were sharing a cell together as we looked into the other cell where Alex was being held. This is just isn't our night is it?

"Figures." Tammy muttered from the other side of me, I smiled as I looked at her.

"Well, the night never really ends unless we get arrested you know." I teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"We didn't have alcohol on us, these idiots shoved it in our hands." Tammy muttered.

"Tammy, give it up." Alex stated from the other jail where he was stuck with two guys, one of them happened to be the guy who hit on me at the party, wonderful.

"You know them?" the guy who hit on me asked and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, they're my best friends." Alex muttered.

"Oh! That is so charming of you!" Tammy muttered out in offence. "They're my best friends." She mocked out and I giggled.

"Tammy, leave him alone." I told her.

"He just insulted us!" she exclaimed and I laughed, I know I should be upset that I was arrested but I had been in this situation way too many times to actually care about what's happening.

"We're stuck in Jail Tammy, I don't think Alex is that happy about his night being interrupted." I told her and she smirked.

"Yeah, I mean, we all saw that lip lock with a certain blonde Evans." Tammy teased and Alex shot up in his seat.

"You saw us?" he demanded and I snickered.

"Well, you weren't exactly hiding you know." I teased and he blushed and Tammy shook her head.

"Maybe we should lay off him a bit." She told me and I started laughing.

"Tammy, you were the one who started this!" I exclaimed and she shrugged.

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to change my mind." She informed me and Alex smirked.

"Oh, and you just do that all the time." Alex informed and she shrugged.

There was a clanging noise of the door opening and we all looked up to see Jim striding toward the jail with an amused/exasperated look on his face.

"Hey Sheriff, how is it going?" Tammy asked and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Very well, considering I was pulled out of a date with Amy." He informed us and Tammy winced.

"Sorry, it wasn't like any of us actually have the powers to look into the future and let you know when you will have to come to work." She told him and I nudged her.

"Tammy, give it up before you get yourself into more trouble." I told her and she sighed.

"Everyone wants to ruin my fun." She pouted, causing Jim to roll his eyes.

"Come on, you can go home." Jim stated as he opened the cell doors and I sighed with relief. I so could not wait to get home and get to sleep in a real bed; this cell is so not comfortable.

The tall male who was in the same cell as Alex stood up and made some sort of bond pact with their hands.

"Guys who were in the same cell seem to have a bond made together. I love you man." He told Alex before hugging him, causing Tammy to snicker.

"Alexander Whitman, I can't believe you would cheat on Isabel! Especially with a guy you just met!" she teased, causing Alex to jump away from the guy and glare at her.

The other guy leaned on the bars and smirked at me.

"Ditto for me too babe." He stated and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I think it needs to be longer than two hours and I'm already taken remember." I told him and he shrugged.

"See you around." He stated as he walked out with his friend, leaving us shaking our head.

"Only we would get stuck with the weirdos." Tammy stated causing us to smirk as we walked out only to meet up with everyone else.

This is been such a great night hasn't it?

TBC

I have a new story called 'Little Sister' out, could you check it out? Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who replied.

Laurie-Lee: Max will find out the hard way and this one is more devastating because something will happen.

gallery7: Liz has a special foundation which is designed to cover up the bruises, it will be explained later in the story. Her parents' don't care if she gets arrested, to them, she deserves it, which will also be explained later with why they are beating her up.

max and liz 4eva : Glad you're loving this story.

Delauro:

Chapter 12

Liz

"Whoo Hoo!" Tammy shouted from my left, we were at the ice-skating rink, there was an ice hockey game on; Ice Wolf was playing against the Red Fox. So far, Ice Wolf was winning, much to the delight of West Roswell. I shook my head at Tammy; us girls were huddled up on the bench together while Alex and Kyle were sitting behind us.

"How come you girls get to huddle together?" Kyle complained and I looked behind me.

"Cause mine and Tammy's boyfriends are out on the rink and we need body warmth since they can't hug us." I told him and Alex laughed at his shocked look.

"Don't be so surprise, girls stick together, it's in their nature, and I actually admire it." Alex informed him and Isabel smiled brightly up at him causing him to blush slightly.

"Evans Scores!" the announcer shouted, we all stood up and cheered as Max skated back over to the edge and slapped hands with Jake before looking up and sending me a smile, I smiled back as we all sat back down and watched the game once more.

"Hot dogs!" the vendor shouted and I felt my stomach rumble.

"I'm gonna get some hotdogs, does anyone want any?" I asked and took their orders as Maria stood up and came over to the vendor with me.

"Great game!" Maria told me and I laughed.

"And I don't suppose you have your eyes on a certain rebel?" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Will you and Tammy get over that ridiculous notion, there is nothing romantic between Gurien and I!" she exclaimed and I nodded.

"Sure thing, whatever you say." I told her and she rolled her eyes, huffing.

"I give up with the pair of them, you are like a dog with a bone." She told me and I laughed.

"That just describes Tammy perfectly!" I told her and she laughed as well.

"Tell me about it, once she gets her teeth into something, it's a nightmare trying to get her to let it go!" she told me.

"She believes that you and Michael really fancy each other, look at Alex and Isabel, she knew they were going to kiss!" I exclaimed as we received the hotdogs and drinks before heading back over to the gang.

"There is nothing between Michael and I!" she exclaimed and I nodded.

"Sure and Denial is just a river." I told her and she let out a low scream as I settle back in my usual seat, smirking at how easily riled she got up, no wonder Michael loves riling her up!

"Great game!" Tess exclaimed as the buzzard rang through the rink, signalling the end of the game, Ice Wolf was the winner, 52 points to the Red Fix 48 points, we all grabbed our stuff and filed a line to get out of the rink.

"Tell me about it, can't believe those guys slammed Max into the barriers." Kyle stated and I winced.

"I know; they only did it because he was beating them." Tammy stated and Kyle shook his head as we all assembled outside the lockers.

"Hey guys, they will be out soon." Jack Wilson told us, he also played for the Ice Wolf.

"Sure thing Jack. Great game." I told him and he winked before entering the lockers and I shook my head. Jack was one of those flirting people, it's part of who he is and it makes everyone love him.

"I need to get to my locker for a minute." Kyle stated and Tammy panicked slightly.

"Oh Kyle! Could you head out to the jeep and grab my CD, there's a party on tonight and I want to take my CD with me, Max will be taking the jeep home with him tonight as I'm going in the car with Jake." She told him, Kyle went to protest but she gave him the little pout and puppy dog eyes, which got me covering my mouth with my hand and he slumped his shoulders, defeated.

"Sure." He told her and headed outside toward the jeep.

"We're gonna head over to the café and grab a quick bite to eat, do you wanna come with us?" Alex asked and we shook our head.

"No, the boys probably come out soon." I told them and they nodded as they walked off.

"Okay, let's move before Kyle comes back." Tammy told me and I nodded.

Tammy

"Have you done it?" Liz whispered to me as we hurried over to Kyle's locker after making sure the boys were in the showers.

"Yeah, I've done it and I have it right here." I told her as I pulled out an envelope and slide it into Kyle's locker, through the vent holes. We both giggled as we hurried back out of the room and I turned to her. "Did you slip the letter into Tess's bag?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I slipped it in it before we all left, she should get it tonight when she goes through her bag." She told me and I nodded.

"Good, it time for them to get over this denial phrase and get together, Isabel and Alex finally gave in and kissed, now all Kyle has to do is realise that he likes Tess and redeem his little playboy ways and get together with her but Michael and Maria, now that is going to be one problem." I told her and she nodded.

"Maria is still in denial." She told me and I sighed as we reached outside of the locker room.

"God, they would have to be the most stubbornness people to have hard heads." I muttered and she giggled.

"Do you think Kyle and Tess will finally give in?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yep, I copied Kyle's hand writing from the notes he gave you and Tess's notes she gave you when you were ill." I told her and she nodded as she rested her back against the wall and sighed.

"They will kill us if they ever find out you know." She told me and I snickered.

"I know but Max will protect you and I'll just find my little hiding place." I told her and she laughed.

"Oh, do you remember the time you sent Max a letter pretending it was from Pam, the poor guy was so freaked out that he refused to go out!" she exclaimed and I laughed.

"I know, I just wanted to see how he would react if he got a letter from Pam, didn't expect him to go hiding in his wardrobe." I told her and she giggled.

"I got such a fright when I saw him hiding in there." She told me and I laughed.

"Mom was in such a state, she kept thinking her baby boy had disappeared or had been kidnapped, I practically had to dig my nails into my arms to stop myself from laughing!" I exclaimed and we both giggled for a little longer, it was great remembering all the stuff we did in the past.

"Remember that time when you stuck chocolate syrup in Jessica's hair and mom asked if you had been putting honey in people hair again?" she asked and I nodded as tears ran down my cheek from laughing.

"Oh god, that was hilarious, Jessica was standing right there and I told mom no, I hadn't put honey in anyone else hair then Jessica told her that I put chocolate syrup in her hair and I turned to my mom and said 'you only asked if I put honey in someone hair, I put syrup in Jessica, there's a difference so technically, I can't get into trouble'" I gasped out and she nodded.

"You got grounded again for that and mom laid into Max for teaching you how to pull pranks on people and for going on technically." She told me and I nodded.

"The poor guy looked like someone took his favourite toy from him." I told her and we both burst out laughing once more, Kyle came over and looked at us puzzled.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked and we both shaking our head, telling him to forget it, he handed me the CD and headed toward the locker room. "I'm going in now, get you in a min." he told us and we both nodded as he entered and most of the team came out.

"Hey girls, you coming to the party?" they asked.

"I am, Max and Liz probably have their own little party." I teased and she laughed as she bumped her hip into mine and smiled.

"Not a bad idea." She told me and I looked at her shocked as the rest of the team hooted as they made their way out of the building.

Kyle came out with Jake and Michael.

"Hey!" I greeted when Jake walked over and kissed me.

"Hey." He replied before turning to Liz. "Max is still in the showers, the gang kinda roughed him up a little harder this time." Jake explained and Liz nodded.

"No problem." She told us.

"Okay, you guys ready to celebrate?" I asked and they nodded. "Great, all we need to do is find the rest and grab the cars, Liz, here's the jeep keys." I told her as I threw the car keys to her, she caught. "I'll catch you at home."

"Sure thing, have fun guys." She called as Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and we all headed out of the building, I turned back and waved at her before leading the guys to the cars, I saw that Kyle was holding the letter in his hands and I smirked.

Operation Kyle/Tess was now in process!

Max

I finally came out of the showers, I had a large bruise on the side of my ribs where the guys elbowed me when they banged me into the wall, I shook my head, the Red Fox were always aggressive but nothing like The Sharkers, stands for Shark and Biters. They cheat throughout the whole game but can't get called on because it's always by the book. I wrapped my towel around my waist and headed over to my lockers.

"Good game?" a female voice asked, I looked up and saw Liz leaning against my lockers and I smiled.

"Hey, thought you were going to wait for me outside with everyone else?" I asked her and she smiled as she walked a little closer, her hips swinging with each move.

"Actually, everyone else has left, they decided to have a victory party and I thought that maybe we could a have a little one of ourselves." She whispered as she slid her fingers down my chest till reach the edge of my towel and she tugged me closer. I smiled as I placed my hands on her hips before sliding them around so her body could come into contact with mine.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded as I bent my head down, watching as she tilted her head so her lips could come into contact with mine, I smiled as my lips came into contact with hers, I felt her sigh under my lips as she parted her lips so I could access the deepest recess of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and groaned when I pressed her back into the lockers, pressing my body up against hers before moving my lips down on to her neck.

She gasped as one had speared itself into my hair as she arched her neck backward so I could access it better, her breasts were pressed up against me and I could feel her hard tips pressing through the barriers of her light jumper. I fitted myself between her legs, she gasped as she let one leg slide up till it reached my hip and I let one hand reach down and cupped her thigh as I let my lips trail back up to hers, she slid her tongue into my mouth and did that twisting thing that I love, I groaned as I let my hair tangled in her dark locks, loving the silky feel of it twining in my hands, I thrusted my tongue harder into her mouth, loving her gasp of pleasure as she arched her body into mine, her core brushed up against my arousal and I groaned as I thrusted my hips into her as an automatic reaction and she moaned as her hand tightened in my hair as we began grinding against each other, god she was all soft and responsive.

Our grinding became faster and harder, warning bells started going off in my head, we were moving too fast, it wasn't the right time; I pulled away, gasping for a breath as Liz panted.

"We need to stop." She whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, not the right time." I told her and she nodded as she rested her forehead against my chin, trying to catch her breath from the hot make out we just had. There were plenty of times for us to make out as much as we wanted.

TBC

I updated 'Little Sister' Could you check it out? Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Liz

"What on earth are we gonna do about Michael and Maria?" Tammy moaned as she flopped back onto the bed and I shrugged, we both were lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I haven't got a clue, I mean, they both are in complete denial about each other." I told her and she groaned.

"You and Max just had to get the most stubborn people to be your best friends didn't you?" she demanded and I laughed.

"Excuse me, you're stubborn yourself remember." I reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"I have to be stubborn, Max Evans happens to be my brother." She told me and I laughed, I clutched my stomach as I rolled over, tears leaking from my eyes.

"You and Max are totally the same!" I told her and she smirked.

"What did you expect? The guy practically brought me up on jokes and such." She told me and I giggled.

"I'm sure Michael and Maria will realise their lust for each and grab the other to make passionate love with each other." I told her and she looked at me with half disgust/bemused expression on her face.

"You, my girl, watch and read way too many romance book and films." She told me and I laughed.

"So sue me." I told her and she laughed.

"Nah, we have to do something to get their notice." Tammy told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Like what? The only way we can get their notice if we handcuff them together." I told her and I saw her eyes lit up and fear ran through my body. "Tammy…" I started and she yanked me up.

"I got it!" she exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What is it?" I asked and I shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you, I'm going to let you see it when we head to school tomorrow, can't do it today as I'm hoping that Kyle and Tess will get together and if they do, then Mikey boy owns me cash." She stated as she hopped off the bed and grabbed her phone, leaving me shaking my head at her. The girl certainly can keep things in line.

Tammy

"Tammy, come on, I need to speak with the coach!" Max shouted and I hurried down the stairs to see Max, Liz and Isabel waiting.

"Sorry, had a phone call to make." I told them and we hurried out into the car.

"What do you need to speak to the coach about?" Liz asked.

"We need to longer afternoons, we're facing the North soon and most of the guys are a little nervous after the last time." Max explained and Isabel scoffed.

"No wonder, those guys keeps using the rules to their advantage." Isabel explained and Max looked at her in the rear review mirror.

"Hey Iz, has Grant Sorenson being bugging you again?" Max asked and Isabel thought about it.

"No, he never got near me after he hit you at the basketball game and I haven't seen him around since." Isabel told him before tilting her head slightly. "Why?" she asked and Max shook his head.

"No reason, just the guys says they haven't seen him around here for a while, and you know Sorenson, he tends come around here if he can." Max stated and Isabel nodded, Liz looked at Max with a question in her eyes and he nodded causing her to shake her head and face the front.

Okay, I'm obviously missing something here but I knew better than to ask, I had a feeling Max was looking out for Isabel and by all mean, he can do it if he wants.

"Do you really think Kyle will redeem his playboy ways and go out with Tess?" Isabel asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, he and Tess really fancy each other and I'm hoping that today is the day where they admit It." I told her and she looked at me.

"I'm not so sure, how do you know he won't hurt her?" Isabel asked and Liz turned in her seat.

"Because he cares about her, I get the feeling that those playboys stuff as just image, I think he's trying to get a jealously rise out of her but we won't know unless he admits it and no guy is going to admit he made it up to his male friends." Liz explained.

"Hey!" Max jumped in, offended and she turned to him.

"Yes, we know that you would but you know what Jake and Michael can be like, Alex hits you on your back and tells you, 'welcome to the real world' before walking off." Liz stated and he nodded.

"Gotcha." He stated before turning back to the front.

"How will you know if Kyle and Tess will get together?" Isabel asked and I smirked at Liz, who was smiling.

"We'll know, trust me." I told her and she nodded, still wondering how we would know.

We finally arrived at the school and we hurried into the building, Max gave Liz a quick but passionate kiss before he hurried off, Isabel had saw Alex so she hurried off to meet him and I turned to Liz. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded as we both hurried off toward a certain area.

Liz and I looked around the corner and we saw Kyle helping Tess into the Eraser Room, he looked around be stepping in himself and shutting the door, I turned to Liz and we both squealed, jumping up and down.

"What are you excited about?" a male voice asked and we both stopped and turned to see our principal standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Erm, Max is taking Liz out tonight but he won't tell us where he is taking her so it means its an expensive place and she is to be expected to be romanced tonight as Max is the romantic kind." I blurted out, praying really hard to god that the subject of my topic doesn't come round and ruin the whole thing.

"Oh, okay, girls, try and keep the noise level a little down unless you wish to attract attention." He reminded and we looked around to see that the hallway full of students was watching us and I nodded.

"Sure thing, we're just gonna…go now." I told him and he nodded as we hurried off.

"Damn it Tammy, you need to go on TV, how you kept a straight face while telling him that, I'll never know." Liz told me.

"Practice makes perfect." I told her and we spotted the gang, minus Kyle, Tess and Maria, standing at Liz's locker. "Now it's time for me to collect my payment." I told her and she smiled as we reached the gang.

Liz

"Hey guys." I called out and they turned around to see Tammy and I walking up.

"Hey gals." Alex called out as we all watched Tammy go up to Michael and hold out her hand.

"Pay up sucker." She told him and he groaned.

"You're kidding?" he demanded and she shook her head.

"Nope, Valenti and Harding are in the E.R so I win, you pay." She informed him and everyone shook his or her heads as Michael paid up.

"Hey guys." I heard Max call out, I went to turn but an arm slipped around my waist and I felt familiar lips on top of my head. I smiled as I looked up and Max kissed me on the lips before seeing the others, he saw the money in Tammy's hand and smirked as he looked at Michael. "Have you not learned your lesson yet? Don't make bet with Tammy as she tends to win." He reminded and Michael grunted as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, does any one of you want to tell me how I'm a romantic cause I'm taking Liz to an expensive date tonight?" he asked before looking down at me. "Do we even have a date tonight?" he asked, Tammy banged her head against her lockers as I shook my head.

"Nope, no date for you to worry about, you know what people are like, they overhear part of a conversation then get everything mixed up." I told him and he nodded, not once believing me and I knew that he was going to try his best to get it out of me when we get home tonight.

There was a skidding noise and we all turned to see Maria skidding as she tried to keep her feet on the ground before running over to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked; Maria hunched over as she clutched the stitch in her side, breathing deeply before resting her back on the lockers.

"Pam is going round, spreading that Liz is pregnant." Maria blurted out.

"What?" Max and I demanded.

"That's not all, she says that you slept with James, that both of you had the fight at the party because he didn't want to have anything more to do with you and Max was pretending to be your boyfriend so that the baby has a father." Maria told me. "That's not all, James is backing her up." Maria gasped out.

"Right, that's it!" Tammy and Max snapped out and stormed off in different directions, leaving us confused and worried.

Tammy

That was it, Pam was gonna back off from Liz and she was gonna back off right now! Ever since we met Pam, Pam had hated Liz since then and we never could understand it, Liz has a soft heart, she forgives people easily and she ignores the rumours about her but this was the last straw, I was getting fed up with Pam spreading lies, I know that Max was going to sort out James and I can understand that, he already had to beat James up because he was manhandling Liz but to go further and say that she was pregnant with his child, forget living, the gang can take care of themselves but mess around with Liz, the youngest one of the family and they go nuts.

I saw Pam up ahead of me, laughing with her friends and I saw red, I walked up behind her and slammed her locker shut, causing her to turn around, startled and her smile faded when she saw me.

"Tammy…" she started and I shook my head.

"From up till now, I have been tolerated your little petty vendetta against Liz but you are really fucking pushing me!" I snapped and I stepped closer her, I saw her gulp as she took a step backward. "You are to leave Liz alone, if I hear that you went five foot anywhere near her, I will rip you to pieces, you remember Isabel?" I asked and she nodded. "One word from me will get her to go and ruin your reputation and you know that she will do it!" I hissed out.

"She deserved it!" Pam snapped out and I grabbed the front of her shirt and pinned her against the lockers, I thanked god that it was lunchtime and the teachers were either in the teacher's lounge or that they were off campus. "The only person who deserves anything, Pam, is you. Right now, you have three females and five males on the hunt for your blood and yes, which includes Max as well. You think you are scared of Tess right now? You will be terrified when she gets a hold of you and tear you some new strips. I'm warning you right now and right here, you fucking back off of Liz or you will find yourself outside with the garbage!" I snapped before slamming her back into the lockers and storming off, I swear, one of these days, she will get what she deserves and I'm going to make sure I get front row.

Max

Did he not learn the last time he messed about with Liz or do I need to put my fist in his face once more?

"There is no way Parker slept with you!" one of the boys stated.

"Oh man its true." James stated and he shook his head.

"Sorry mate, no one is going to believe you, we all know that Parker has been lusting after Evans, that why she turns us down, if you seriously believe that we'd think that she'd sleep with you, then you are obviously dense, beside, we all know what the fight really was about, you didn't like that Liz turned you down, so you are doing this as payback and if I were you mate, I watch my back, I hate to see what Evans will do and I don't mean Max, that Tammy can rip you to pieces no problem." Told him, he looked up over James' shoulder and gulped. "Speaking of Evans, there's one behind you." He warned him and James turned around; he paled when he saw me.

"Do I need to put my fist through your face again?" I demanded and he gulped, I gripped the front of his shirt and pinned him into the lockers. "Let me tell you something, you stay far away from Liz or I can tell you this, no one will be able to stop me from coming after you and punching you into the ground so hard that no one will be able to tell where the ground starts and where you end!" I snapped, his skin paled and his eyes widen. "Do you understand me?" I demanded and he nodded. "Good, remember, I always keep my promises so don't let me see you around Liz and I better not hear that you have been around her either." I snapped, slamming his back into the lockers once more before storming off, I heard the guy smirked.

"Told ya, Max may be bad but Tammy, now that is one dangerous gal, if you see her coming, I suggest you grab a hold of your balls and make a run for it in the other direction.

I snickered as I walked off, anger still humming in my blood but it calmed down and I smiled, at least the school knew that Liz wasn't like that but Pam and James are really pushing everyone to the edge and I hate to see what happen to them, actually no, I would love to see what happen to them.

TBC

I will try and update Little Sister tonight some time


	14. Chapter 14

I fast forward this chapter for you guys cause I won't be able to get any chapters done for a while as I have a party tmw and my birthday is on Sunday and I have no idea what I will be doing for the week as my parents is off work at the moment, so enjoy and I'll see you when I can!

Chapter 14

Tammy

Today is the day! Today is the day I put my plans into action, I was going to get Michael and Maria together even if it kills me to do so. I was going to make them realise their crush on each other no matter what.

I looked around the corner of the wall and I saw Maria standing at her locker and smirked. I pasted on a smiling face and hurried over to her.

"Maria!" she spun around to face me.

"Hey Tammy." She greeted and nodded.

"Liz wants you to meet her in the eraser room, she has something to tell you, something about Max and lockers." I replied, putting my face in to a puzzled look and I saw her eyes lit up. Bingo, I knew Maria was a sucker for gossip, sorry Liz! "Come on, she said she wanted to tell you before her next class!" I told her as I tugged on her arm, pulling her to the Eraser room, not that I needed to pull much, more like that I was getting dragged.

We arrived at the Eraser room and I opened the door and pushed her in, causing her to bump into a hard body with a grunt and smiled. "Catch you guys later." I told them with a smile before shutting the door and locking it with the keys I managed to sweet talk the janitor into giving me. Bless God for giving women the ability to wrap a guy around her finger. I shook my head as I bent down into my bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and stuck it on the door before stepping back.

'Please ignore the banging; we are having a few problems with the eraser machine which is causing the machines to rattle a bit. The room is out of service for the moment.' Not bad if I may say so myself.

I heard the bell ring and smirked. Biology is next, yay! I grabbed my bag before hurrying off to class; ignoring the threats and banging that were being directed at me. Life was good.

Liz

I was sitting in Biology next to Max, Tess was sitting in front of me, resting her chin on her hand as she waited for Tammy to turn up, they both were partners in this class.

"Have you seen Gurien at all this morning?" Tess asked me as she turned around to face me and I shook my head.

"Nope, I came with Maria and Alex this morning." I told her and Max leaned in.

"Michael told me that he had to go to school early, someone called him and told him that they were selling tickets for Metallic Concerts and knew how much he liked them." Max explained and I looked at him.

"Early in the morning?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Told me that the person who was selling them didn't want to be bombed with requests for tickets, that they didn't have many left." He explained and I nodded. I was having a feeling that not everything was what it seemed.

"Where the hell is Tammy?" Tess muttered. I felt vibrations on my hip and I looked down at my pager, it was Tammy telling me she would be two mins.

"She'll be here soon, I think she is talking to Jake at the moment." I told her and she nodded.

"The girl really loves to make an entrance doesn't she?" Tess asked and Max laughed.

"No doubt about it, mom told me she was the same when she was born, apparently it was a friend's party at the time and mom went into Labour." Max explained.

I smiled as I thought about all the time when Tammy makes an entrance; she always gets the party moving and such. Soon my thoughts turned a little hotter as I remembered the night in the locker room with Max, even though we slowed down, I still couldn't help but feel wishing that we had gone a little further, Max is hot, there is no doubt about it and he's been such a gentleman but I want to move things a little faster, hell, I have been waiting for the guy since we met each other!

After that night, we all went home, we went to sleep (in our own bed mind you), I had a dream of things going a lot further than where we stopped and I had to take a cold shower. After I cooled down and got settled in my bed once more, I spent most of the night staring at the ceiling wondering if I should tell Max about what my parents are doing to me, maybe Tammy is right, maybe Max would be able to help me but I can't seem to shake off the feeling of fear that he would turn his back on me.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Max waved his hand in front of me, I turned to look at him and I met his concerned eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, I bit my bottom lip as I stared into his eyes, he is really concerned about me, I opened my mouth to tell him that I had something to tell him when the door slammed shut, I looked toward the front and saw our teacher walking toward his desk and wondered what I was thinking, I turned back to Max and smiled.

"I'm fine." I told him and he narrowed his eyes before nodding and turning back to the front, I turned to the front and was started to see Tammy sitting in front of Max, beside Tess. She was looking at me before shaking her head and turning back to the front, she knew that I was about to tell Max and I chickened out. I sighed as I turned to the page our teacher told us to turn to before grabbing my pen, ready to take notes.

Max

Liz was going to tell me something, I'm sure of it but then the teacher just had to come in, damn him!

"Okay, who can tell me about the heart?" he asked, I tuned him out and thought about what Liz could have wanted to talk to me about, I know we went a little further the other night, we never actually got the chance to talk about what happened but she hadn't really acted any different around me so I just assumed that she wasn't upset about what happened.

Damn that night was so hot, god; she was so soft and responsive but it was going too fast, we were only together for a few weeks. But I can't help but want to feel her against me once more, to feel her body arching against me once more, to hear her moans as I kiss that little pleasure spot at the base of her throat. To feel her leg wrapped round my waist once more, I shifted in my seat and Liz looked at me, I smiled and she turned back to the front and I winced slightly. Why did I have to think about this in class?

The bell rang and I sighed with relief as I packed my bag except from my book and folder, I stood up and placed it, discretely, in front of my jeans as we all headed outside the Classroom.

"Do you want to go over the homework tonight?" Liz asked and I looked at her.

"Homework?" and she nodded.

"Yeah, he gave us homework to go over the heart and lungs, Max were you not listening?" she asked and I winced.

"I had a couple of things on my mind." I explained and she nodded.

We were walking by the Eraser Room when we heard some banging noises from inside, I looked at Liz and she pointed to the notice on the door. "Does the Eraser Room even have a machine?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, when I went in there to clean erasers, there was no machine in it." She told me.

"Out of the way people." We heard our principal call out, we looked at him and he looked at us. "Oh, its' not you two, thank god, I really don't feel like facing your mother again, Mr. Evans, she can be quiet scary when she wants to be." He told me and I smirked as he pulled out the key and unlocked the door, everyone was surrounding the hallway as he opened the door, two people fell out and fell to the ground, locked in an embrace.

"Michael?" I asked.

"Maria?" Liz asked.

"Oh! Now we are free?" Maria demanded as she pushed Michael off her, she stood up and brushed off her clothes and glared at us.

"Don't look at us, we had no idea that you were locked in there!" Liz exclaimed.

"Just how did you manage to get yourself locked in there miss Deluca, Mr. Gurien?" Our principal asked. "The door was locked on the other side so I'm assuming, unless you have powers, someone locked you in." he stated dryly.

"Oh yes, it was Tammy Evans." Maria muttered out.

"Tammy locked you in the Eraser Room?" Liz asked and Michael nodded.

"She called me to let me know that she had tickets and locked me in here." Michael explained.

"She told met that Liz had something to tell me and shoved me into the eraser room before locking us in." Maria explained and Liz arched her eyebrow at Maria.

"She told me that I had something to tell you…in the Eraser Room and you believed her?" Liz and Maria blushed.

"Yeah." She replied and Liz shook her head.

"Man, Maria, even Max knows I don't talk to my friends in the Eraser Room, that's what the lunch quad is for." She told her and the bell rang.

"Damn!" most of the students muttered as they hurried off.

"We gotta go, we have a study period." I told them as I took Liz's hand and we both walked off to the library while I heard the principal give Maria and Michael detention for making out as they had gotten caught.

"But it was Tammy's fault!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yes, I know that and she will be punish but you have a phone on you, do you not?" he asked and we heard muttering.

"Looks like Tammy is in more trouble." I told Liz and she smiled.

"Yeah, Michael and Maria will be in trouble too, Aunt Amy will go nuts when she hears that Maria was locked in the Eraser room with Michael and she didn't contact anyone to let them know where they were." Liz explained and I shook my head and we past another eraser room and I smirked.

"Wanna make out?" I asked and she laughed as I pulled her into the Eraser room with me, shutting the door behind us as I took her lips in mine.

Tammy

We all stepped into the house; I blanched when I heard a female voice shouting throughout the house.

"TAMMY!" I heard my mother shouting, she came into view with her dark blue eyes flashing and her blonde hair flying wildly.

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed. I heard Max scoffed behind me and I turned to glare at him, he blanched as he took a step back and Liz back handed him on the chest, causing him to whine.

"Oh, so locking Maria and Michael in the Eraser Room is nothing?" my mother demanded and I sighed.

"They need to have a push." I told her and she sighed.

"How do I put with you?" she asked and I flashed her my smile.

"Cause you love me?" I asked and she laughed.

"Go to your room and do your homework, we'll talk about this matching making you are doing later." She told me and I shrugged.

"No point, All four of them are done." I told her and everyone rounded on me.

"What?" they demanded and I shrugged.

"I got who needed matched. Max and Liz, Michael and Maria, Isabel and Alex and Kyle and Tess. I'm finished." I told them.

"Wait a minute, we all got together on our own accord." Isabel stated and I shook my head.

"Nope, Max and Liz, I gave them hints that the other liked each other, you know, pushing them in the right direction till Max finally got the guts to kiss her only for Liz to freak but that's alright now. Isabel and Alex, I gave little hints and I got the DJ to play the song at the soap factory and Liz encouraged Alex to speak to you. Tess and Kyle, I copied your hand writing and gave the other notes in your handwriting so you would think it was from the other and I followed you to the eraser room. Michael and Maria, you guys took ages so I bribed the janitor into giving me the keys and plotted how to get the pair of you to get together." I told them before walking into my room and shutting the door behind me with a smirk, my work is definitely done.

Max

Liz and I found ourselves in my bedroom, lying on my bed with the door shut, she had a leg wrapped round my waist as my arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her to my body as we kissed, she has more of that strawberry lip gloss on!

After the bombshell that Tammy had dropped on us, Liz and I snuck off to our room, we could still hear the gang blowing up at what Tammy had said, they didn't know that they were victims of match making.

"Do you think they will kill Tammy?" Liz breathed out in-between kisses and I smiled.

"Probably but you know what she is like, she has a habit of knowing where to hide or how to wrap them around her fingers so they forgive her." I whispered as I kissed her neck, she giggled.

"She's really good at that." She whispered and I nodded as I lifted my head and kissed her hard on the lips once more. She moaned under me as I shifted myself slightly on top of her, she moaned as she lifted my shirt and slid her hands over my back as I slid my hands up her sides, my thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts and she arched her body into mine, she tightened her leg around my waist. I arched into her body and she slid a hand into my hair, pressing our lips harder together as our tongues started to mate. "Oh god Max." she whispered as she wrapped her other leg around my waist, I slid my hands up under her top, stroking her back.

I groaned when my fingers brushed up the back of her bra and I, badly, wanted to take it off but I knew it wasn't the right time, I felt her hands reach behind her and she grabbed one of my hand and brought it round to the front, she placed my hand on her breast. Startled, I pulled away and looked at her. "Please." She whispered, her dark eyes filled with lust and her lips were rosy, glossy and puffy from our kisses that I couldn't resist bending back down to take her lips back into mine again, I could feel her hard nipple pressing up into my palm, I ran my finger over it and groaned when she let out a moan and pressed her hips into mine, she started rocking her hips into my arousal and I nipped her bottom lip as I arched my hips into hers, listening to her groans and little whimpers of pleasure as I let her lips go and kissed her neck, she gasped as she rocked her hips harder into mine, I unbuttoned her shirt as I moved my lips down further when all of a sudden the doors opened.

We both looked up and saw Tammy standing there, hand over her eyes.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed as she tried to walk out but bumped into the wall. "Damnit!" she snapped as she hit the wall before, finally, getting out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

I rested my head on Liz's chest and took breath and Liz started giggling above me, I looked up and looked at her in horror.

"Liz!" I exclaimed and she looked at me.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it? You walk in on her and Jake, she walks on us." She informed and I rolled my eyes while she laughed even harder.

Some making out.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tammy

"Sh, she's coming." I whispered to everyone, they all sniggered as they all ducked down lower in the hiding places and I shook my head. I would be very surprise if we could pull this off today.

We heard the door opened and footstep into the hallway.

"Tammy?" a female voice called out in confusion. "Max?" there was a huffing sound. "How many times does she need to do this to me?" I heard her mutter as she headed over toward the living room, the minute she stepped in, I switched on the lights and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted; Liz rocked backward in shock as her hand was covering her mouth and heart. "Happy birthday!" they all added in and she shook her head as she looked around and caught sight of me, her gaze narrowed, playfully.

"You." She stated and I smirked.

"Me, you like it?" I asked as we hugged and she looked around seeing the blue and white banners all over the place, balloons saying 18 was decorating the place along with the banner that Michael and Jake had made up, saying _Welcome to adulthood with us, it's about damn time you turned 18 with the rest of us._

I noticed her eyes teared up with tears as she turned and gave me another hug.

"I love it." She whispered and I laughed as Maria took a photograph, causing Liz to laugh as she pointed her index finger at her before enveloping in a hug while the rest of the gang lined up so they could get their hug.

"She looks happy doesn't she?" Mom asked and I laughed.

"Yeah she does." I agreed.

"Okay, cake time!" my dad called out and everyone cheered as he pushed the trolley out with the cake and candles on them.

Liz stepped over to the cake and laughed when she saw the picture that was on it, it was all of us gang, bar from her as she was the one who was taking the photo at the time, I remembered her saying that's she loved the photo. It was the year when Jake and I got together, it was Christmas and it was snowing in Roswell, we were all standing together in the park, laughing as she took the photo.

"I can't believe you did this." She whispered and I smiled.

"You're the baby, it's not everyday when all of us turn 18, so here you go." I stated as I handed her the knife, she took it and I winked. "Time to blow out the candles and make a wish before cutting it!"

She laughed as she held back her hair, she closed her eyes before blowing out all the candles, we all cheered as she stood back up with a smile before getting the knife and cutting into the cake with everyone taking pictures.

At least she could have normal days with the people who love her.

Max

After Liz had cut the cake and mom finished off cutting it all up so we all had pieces, Michael wanted Liz to open the presents. Liz laughed as we led her into the living room where all the presents were waiting and we handed her everyone else's presents before waiting for ours.

"Okay, this is mine." Tammy stated as she handed Liz a thin box, Liz opened it and gasped when she saw the necklace that Tammy had bought her, it was a white gold necklace with a key saying 18 on the ring.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hugged Tammy.

"Here is mine." Maria stated as she handed a thicker box to Liz, Liz opened it and smiled when she saw the ankle bracelet that she had being eyeing for a while, it was white gold with crystal decorating heart.

"I can't believe you got me this!" she exclaimed and Maria laughed as she hugged Liz.

"This one is mine." Isabel stated as she handed Liz a big box, Liz looked at her, curiously, before taking the lid off and gasping when she saw the dress inside, she pulled out the floor length red dress that was criss crossed over the back and a low front with a high mid thigh split.

"Oh Isabel, it's gorgeous!" Liz gasped and Isabel smiled.

"I saw you eyeing the dress in the magazine and I knew that you wanted it for the Prom so I thought why not." She told her and Liz hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered and Isabel nodded as she hugged Liz back before pulling away and laughing.

"This one is mine." Tess stated as she handed Liz a small box and Liz took it, she opened it and smile when she saw the white gold crystal drop earrings.

"What did you all do, plan my prom for me?" Liz asked, teasing and they laughed.

"Basically yeah, now all you need is the shoes." Tess teased back as she hugged Liz.

"It beautiful, thank you." Liz told her and Tess nodded as she stepped back.

"Okay, now it's our turn." Michael stated as he handed Liz a large package, Liz looked at him, puzzled before opening the package, I saw her eyes grow wide as she looked up at Michael before hugging him.

"I can't believe you did this!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, he hugged her back before pulling away and shrugging.

"I knew how much you liked it and I thought why not." He explained.

"Let us see then." Mom stated and Liz turned the picture around, it was off Liz and I, it was the same picture I had in my bedroom, sitting on my bedside table. Michael had asked to borrow it and he had painted it onto the picture and framed it for her.

"My turn." Kyle stated as he handed Liz a small thin package, she took it and opened it before smiling.

"Thank you for the CD." She told him and he shrugged.

"I heard that you were looking for this cd for ages." He explained and she nodded as she turned it around to look at the back and I recognised it was a Sheryl Crow CD.

"Me next!" Alex stated as he handed her a slightly thicker packaged, she took it and opened it to find The One Who Flew Over The Cuckoo Nest, her favourite book that she had lost a long time ago and a new diary.

"Oh thank you Alex." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. Grandma Claudia had given Liz the book before she died and Liz lost it a few weeks later.

"No problem." Alex stated with a smile as he hugged her.

"Okay, mine." Jake stated as he handed her a card, leaving us all puzzled, Tammy walked over to her.

"You got her a card?" she asked, he just winked as he wrapped an arm around her waist as Liz opened the card and squealed as she hugged him.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you got me the tickets to the Gomez Concert!" she squealed.

"No problem, I had a contact on the inside and he gave me the tickets." He explained as he hugged her back, she stepped back and smiled as she placed the tickets back inside the cards and sat it on top of all the other presents.

"I guess it's my turn." I stated and she laughed as I handed her a small box, she took it and opened it only to gasp when she saw three rings, the middle one was filled with crystals all around it, it was white gold.

"Oh my god Max…" she started and I held up my hands.

"That's not all." I told her and everyone looked at me puzzled as I headed into my bedroom before coming out with a big box and I handed it to her, she looked at me with a curious expression before opening it and peering into it before looking up at me with stunned look on her face.

"You got me it?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I knew how much you loved it and I went by the place and they let me buy It." I told her.

"What is it?" Maria demanded, Liz set down the box and pulled out the kitten that I had gotten her, it was a small black kitten with a white spot on top of it's head.

"Oh, it's so cute!" the girls squealed as they surrounded Liz and stroked the kitten, Liz walked up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you Max," she whispered and I shrugged.

"No problem, I knew how much you loved him and I thought why not." I told her and she smiled brightly up at me before looking down at her kitten which was currently pawing at her top.

Liz

Everyone, finally, went home, the rest of us were sitting in the living room where ever we could get a seat and just enjoying ourselves, my kitten, who I name Sooty, was now pawing the wrapping papers that was left on the ground.

I had a great day today, it was great to see my friends surrounding me and it was a major surprise when I found out that they had planned a surprise party for me. I shook my head as Sooty made his way over to my feet and started playing with the hem of my skirt. Max came over with a glass of champagne and I smiled as he sat down next to me and handed me a glass.

"Thanks." I told him and he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Happy 18th." He told me and I grinned.

"It's hard to believe that I'm 18 right now!" I told him and he laughed.

"Give it time, once you've got your head around it, you'll believe it." He told me, we both looked down at Sooty had sunk his claws into Max's khakis jeans and climbed his way up his leg before settling himself in my lap and curling himself up.

I smiled as I let my fingers run through his soft fur.

"Thank you for getting me Sooty." I told him and he smiled.

"You already thanked me Liz, I was glad to do it." He told me and I smiled.

"Can you keep him here, you know what my parents are like with pets." I told him and he nodded.

"No problem, he can stay in my room. He has been sleeping there for the last two nights, I think he had made himself quite comfortable on my pillow." He told me and I laughed as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the party too, I think Maria had taken like four rolls of photos." I told him and he smiled.

"I think mom had taken more than four mind you." He told me and I laughed. "Beside, it's not every day the baby of the family turns 18 you know." He teased and I groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"And don't I hate being the baby." I muttered and he grinned.

"I don't mind, as long as you're my baby, I'm not bothered." He told me and I smiled as I reached up and kissed him before resting my head on his shoulder, we both watched as Tammy pulled out the family videos, much to the annoyance of Max as she held up the videos of all our birthday party and started to play them.

Yeah, it was a really good day. Pity it can't always last.

TBC

No, it's not a cliffhanger, merely a little hint of what will happen in the later chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tammy

The doorbell rang and I could hear the kids shouting Trick or Treat, I smiled as I straightened my leather trousers and adjusted my halter neck, I had a sliver cross necklace around my neck and my high heel boots along with a stake hooked on my belt. Figured out who I am yet? Well, I'm Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

I stepped out of my room and smiled when I saw Max, he was dressed up as an F.B.I agent, I walked over to him and straightened his tie, he smiled as we both headed down the stairs, the rest of the gang was waiting in the living room, Maria was dressed up as a lima green alien, her hair twisted up on top of her head. Liz looked fantastic in her brown leather jeans and her brown leather sleeveless top and her hair in a wet curly look, she was going as Sigourney Weaver in the last Alien film. Isabel was dressed in a black leather trouser, red off the shoulder top and red heels, her blonde hair was curled, she was going as Sandy from Grease. Alex was dressed in black Jeans and a black T-shirt, his hair gelled back into the Danny o hair, he was going as Danny from Grease. Kyle was dressed as a football jock, he had his usual comet gear on and Tess had her cheerleading outfits on while Jake was dressed up as a Knight, he had a chain mail vest under his red vest and black trousers tucked into black boots. I turned to look at Michael before my mouth dropped open.

"What the hell are you wearing!" I demanded, Michael was dressed in his grey T-shirt and he had his usual jeans on and sneakers. He looked down at his clothes and looked up.

"Normal clothes." He remarked and I shook my head.

"Oh no you don't, I specifically told you all to dress up, not turn up in normal clothes." I told him.

"I don't believe in Halloween." He told me and I let out an infuriated shriek, Halloween is one of my favourite holidays and I don't take too kindly to people who disregard it.

"You are gonna dress up while you like it or not!" I snapped as I grabbed his arm and hauled him into Max's bedroom.

"I told you to dress up!" Maria shouted.

Max

I shook my head as I watch my sister drag my best friend away. She really loves Halloween, she is like Isabel when it comes to Christmas, Isabel is the Christmas Nazi and Tammy is the Halloween Nazi. Me? Well, I'm more of a 'let's hide' nazi, especially when my sisters goes into a whirlwind about occasions about that.

"Do you think she'll go rough on him?" Liz asked my from my side, I looked down and I couldn't stop the smile at how adorable she looked in her outfit.

"You know Tammy, she'll probably just give him a lecture about not dressing up for Halloween and force him to wear an outfit for the occasion." I told her and she nodded, still unsure when the bedroom door opened and Tammy pulled Michael through the door, we all looked at him and saw that his hair was neatly combed over on to one side, he wore a brown suit and a white shirt and a brown tie with shoes.

"Ta-ra, everyone, I would like you all to meet… David Duchovny, also known as Fox Mulder from the X-Files." She told us and Maria nodded her approval.

"Very nice." Maria stated and Michael tugged at his tie but Tammy slapped his hand.

"You keep that tie on or I will strangle you with it." She stated seriously and Liz, immediately, jumped in.

"Okay, we better go so Max and Jake can get parking spaces." Liz informed them as she linked our hand together and pulled me out the house, I was quite enjoying the sight off her butt swinging in the leather trousers she was wearing. What is it with men and women in high heels?

"Good idea." Jake jumped in as he tugged Tammy along; she walked beside him while shooting death glares behind her, making sure that Michael kept the suit in one piece.

"Some Halloween Party this will be if Tammy is gonna nuts on everyone." Kyle muttered and I bite back a snigger at Kyle's disgruntle look. He really hates it when the Tammy takes over Halloween and Isabel takes over Christmas.

"You should be used to it by now." Tess told him and he scoffed.

"How the hell can I get use to girls taking over our holidays and telling us what to do?" he demanded, incredulously and Tess shook her head as she got in the car, Liz shook her head as well.

"Think the rest of the gang is going to go on a strike soon if Tammy and Isabel don't stop being nazis." She told me as she got in the jeep, I smirked as I got in the jeep, wisely not agreeing or disagreeing with her. I live with two girls so I know just how riled up they can get if you agree or disagree with something.

Liz

This is a complete nightmare. We finally arrived at Fred Jameson house, Michael had tried to take off his tie and ruffle up his hair so it would go back to their normal spikes, Tammy had lost it, she grabbed the tie and tied it back up but not before grabbing the superglue out of her bag, ensuring that the tie wouldn't get loose before grabbing a glass full of water and flattened Michael's hair, causing giggles from the rest of the girls.

"TAMMY!" Michael shouted but Tammy was not the one to back down.

"I told you to keep the damn tie on and keep your hair the way it was, there is no way you are getting out of dressing up for Halloween." She snapped with a warning glint in her eyes before dragging Jake off to the kitchen, leaving Maria smirking.

"Gee Spaceboy, she seems have a better hold over you than I do. I need to thank her." Maria stated before walking off, leaving Michael fuming.

"Want to dance?" Max asked and I nodded as I took his hand and we both got on the dance floor, anything to get away from them!

"This is a nightmare." I muttered to him and he laughed.

"I gotta agree with you there." He agreed before sighing. "You know what Tammy is like, she'll cool down once Halloween is over." He reminded and I nodded, she's been like this each year, if you didn't dress up, there was hell to pay once she caught a hold of you. "You look really sexy." He told me and I rolled my eyes as I looked up at him.

"So you keep telling me." I teased him and he smiled as he kissed me, I let myself go and surrendered myself to his kiss, god I love his kisses, they are sweet and possessive at the same time.

Rocking music started up and I laughed as the girls pulled me away from Max and pulled me into the middle of the dance floor.

#_Me with the floorshow/Kickin' with your torso _

_Boys getting high/And the girls even more so _

_Wave your hands if you're not with the man/Can I kick it? _

_(Yes you can) _

_I got/(Funk) _

_You got/(Soul) _

_We got everybody/I've got the gift _

_Gonna stick it in the goal/It's time to move your body_# we all laughed as Alex jumped in and started dancing with us. We joined in with the chorus.

#_Babylon back in business/Can I get a witness? _

_Every girl, every man _

_Houston, can you hear me/Ground control, can you feel me? _

_Need permission to land _

_I don't wanna rock, DJ/But you're making me feel so nice _

_When's it gonna stop, DJ/Cos you're keepin' me up all night_

_Singin' in the classes/Music for your masses _

_Give no head/No backstage passes _

_Have a proper giggle/I'll be quite polite _

_But when I rock the mic/I rock the mic _

_(Right) _

_You got no love, and then you're with the wrong man/It's time to move your body _

_If you can't get a girl/But your best friend can _

_It's time to move your body _

_I don't wanna be sleazy/Baby just tease me _

_Got no family planned/Houston, can you hear me? _

_Need permission to land _

_I don't wanna rock DJ/But you're making me feel so nice _

_When's it gonna stop, DJ/Cos you're keeping me up all night _

_I don't wanna rock, DJ/But you're making me feel so nice _

_When's it gonna stop, DJ/Cos your keeping me up all night _

_Pimpin' ain't easy/Most of them fleece me _

_Every night/Pimpin' ain't easy _

_But if you're sellin' it/It's alright _

_Come on _

I don't wanna rock, DJ/But you're making me feel so nice 

_When's it gonna stop, DJ/Cos you're keeping me up all night _

_I don't wanna rock, DJ/But you're making me feel so nice _

_When's it gonna stop, DJ/Cos you're keeping me up all night! _#

It's nice to be able to have fun with my friends without worrying what was going to happen when I get home.

Tammy

I looked around the neighbours before opening the boot of the car and pulling out a box, I looked into with a smirk before closing it and shutting the boot of the car and hurrying into the house. I stepped into the kitchen and set the box on the counter before opening the box and pulling out a cat.

I looked up when I heard footsteps and saw Liz heading toward me. She stopped when she saw me in the kitchen and what was in my arms, she raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"What on earth is that?" Liz demanded as she looked at the cat that was curled up in my arms.

"A cat." I told her and she eyed me, suspiciously.

"Why is it not moving then?" she asked and I sighed.

"It's a stuffed cat." I told her and her eyes widen in disbelief.

"What do you have a stuffed cat for?" she demanded and I smirked.

"Cause I want to try something." I told her and she sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked me. "Can't you just trust me on this?" I begged and she looked at me before nodding and I smiled as I hurried into the living room and set the cat on the chair, making sure it was nice and cosy before getting Liz to sit on the couch, Max came in a few minutes later, he walked by the chair before stopping and looking at the cat.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"We have a cat." I told him and he glared at me.

"Actually Liz has a cat, it's sleeping in my room at the moment and I don't think it suddenly morphed into an adult overnight." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Another cat silly." I told him and he crossed his arms, waiting and I gave in. "Fine, it's dead." I muttered and he lost it.

"You brought a dead cat home? Are you crazy?" he demanded.

"It's stuffed." I explained and he shook his head.

"I swear, you get more crazier each day." He told me as he sat next to Liz on the couch and I rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect?" I asked; he was about to reply when Maria came strolling in.

"Hey guys." She greeted as she walked by the chair before something caught her eyes and she looked at the cat. "You guys have another cat?" Maria asked as she sat on the couch near the cat.

"Yeah, why don't you pat it?" I asked, briefly looking up from my magazine before looking back down. Maria turned to face the cat and let a hand reach out.

"Here pussy." She cooed, causing snickers from Max and Liz as they fought to fight back their laughers. "Are you okay?" Maria asked and they nodded as they calmed down, she turned back to the cat. "Here pussy, pussy." She cooed once more, I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep back from giggling too much, she finally let her hand touch the cat, when it didn't move; she poked it at before exclaiming. "It's dead!"

It was too much for Max and Liz, they both burst out laughing as they leaned into the others, I shook my head as I laughed, clutching my stomach. And we all thought Kyle was the most gullible one ever!

TBC

I got the cat idea from Coronation Street. Hoped you like it.


	17. Chapter 17

There is 16 chapters left to this story, I will be making a sequel to this story after my other stories are done.

Chapter 17

Liz

I shook my head as I stared into the mirror, I so can't believe that I'm doing this, I guess I just have to be thankful that my parents haven't beaten me up in a while so I don't have any bruises I need to hide under the make up, I still can't I'm doing this.

I sighed as I turned in the mirror, my black halter top bikini was looking nice on me I guess and Tammy picked out the light blue torn faded shorts for me. That's right, we are doing the annual car wash today. Every year there is a car wash where everyone comes to the school and the students washes the cars, this way the school can pay for the prom this year and there is no way in hell that the school is gonna miss out on the prom, after the girls have practically planned my prom for me, I'm gonna wear that dress one way or another.

There was a beep of the horn, I hurried over to my window and saw Max, Tammy and Isabel sitting in the jeep, waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and sunglasses before hurrying down the stairs to get to the jeep so we could go to the school.

Max

Why did Tammy sign us up for this? Doesn't she know that us guys have very little control when it comes to seeing girls practically half naked, especially the girls we love? What am I saying? Of course she does, that why she is putting us through this!

"How come we have to do this?" Kyle asked Tammy and she looked at him.

"If you want the prom, we need to pitch in." she told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why do we need to do this? There are plenty of other students willing to help." Kyle explained and Liz glared at him.

"Do you really want to try us?" Liz asked, he gulped and shook his head.

"No." he replied. "Oh look! There's a car that needs wash, I'll see you later." He told her before rushing off, leaving Liz shaking her head as she continued to walk on, I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side and watch how her hips swayed to the sides as she walked. Damn, I love her walk!

"Max!" someone shouted and I turned to see that Tess was standing beside me, looking amused as she held up the bucket of hot soapy water and a sponge. "Enjoying your stare?" she asked, I blushed as I grabbed the bucket and sponge before walking off toward a car, I really hate it when they know me really well.

Tammy

I shake my head at seeing the guys ogling the girls in their bikinis, not to mention the girls ogling the guys in their shorts. Do they not have lives?

"What are you shaking your head at?" Liz asked me as she bent down and picked up the sponge before dipping into the bucket and cleaning the side of the car.

"The guys looking at us and the girls looking at the guys, who does Pam think she is staring at?" I demanded; Liz looked over and before looking in Pam's view.

"Max." she stated before turning back to the car and I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't the girl get the hint that he is not interested in her?" I demanded and Liz laughed.

"I don't think Tammy gets the hint of anything." She stated and I shook my head, laughing.

"You're right there." I told her before smirking. "How is it going with you and Max?" I asked.

"Did you not get an eyeful when you walked on us?" she teased and I rolled my eyes.

"How was I suppose to know you were gonna be making out?" I demanded. "It's not like I'm a bloody physic, that everyone seems to think I am." I muttered and she laughed.

"Max and I are doing just fine." She stated and I looked at her.

"I say you are doing more than 'just fine'." I teased and she blushed.

"We haven't exactly you know, made out since you walked on us. Max is kinda paranoid that someone is watching us then coming in when it starts to get good." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"The guy needs to get laid." I muttered and her shocked giggles blurted out.

"Tammy!" she exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Liz, don't tell me you are happy the way you are going." I told her and she sighed.

"You're right, I love that Max is being the perfect gentleman but some times I just wish that he would speed up a little." She explained and I nodded.

"I was like the same with Jake, I loved him for taking it slow but at the same time I wanted to take frying pan to his head and get him to wake up and go a little faster. Here's my tip, Max is a guy, he can't read your mind so tell him or better yet, show him that you want to go a little faster." I told her.

"Show him?" she asked and I nodded.

"Ask him if he wants to pick up from where you left off when I interrupted and for god sake, lock the damn door." I told her. "It won't do any good if mom or dad walked in then he'll never go near you when you are in the same building as the parents." I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I think Max will be locking the door at all times in order to keep you lot out." She told me and I laughed as I grabbed the hose and soaked the car while Max took the money and placed it in the till before looking around and hurrying over to our side and take Liz's hand and pulling her away from us, I smirked.

"You're gonna get caught." I told them but Max smirked as he disappeared into the school and I shook my head.

They are most definitely gonna get caught!

Max

Liz giggled as I dragged her into the eraser room before locking the door and taking her lips into mine, finally I can get her alone for a little while.

"Max, everyone will be looking for us." She whispered and I shook my head.

"We'll be back before they notice us, beside, you in that outfit, I can hardly keep my hands off you." I muttered as I kissed her neck, she giggled as I pulled her closer to me. She moaned as I ran my hands up her bare back as my lips attacked her pulse point at the base of her throat, I could feel it throbbing under my lips and flicked my tongue over it, revelling in her gasp of pleasure.

I pressed her up against the door as my lips attacked her once more, my hands ran down her back till they reached her thighs and I cupped them, lifting them so that they were wrapped around my waist as my tongue flicked against her.

"Oh god…Max!" she gasped as she bucked her hips into mine. Fuck! That feels so good, I grinded myself into her core, loving the way how she whimpered in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I leaned back up and kissed her hard on the lips, sucking her bottom lip into mine, she giggled as I let her bottom lip go so we could breath.

All of a sudden, the door opened and lights flooded the room, we both looked up and our face paled.

"Mr. Evans, Ms Parker." The principal stated; I gulped as I closed my eyes. Busted again. I could hear Tammy giggling in the corner and I bet I know exactly what my mother is going to say when we get home.

"MAXWELL ALEXANDER EVANS!" my mother shouted as she came storming through the hallway the minute we stepped in, I made sure that I gave everyone a lift home in order to prolong the expose to my mother but no such luck for me. "You were caught in the eraser room with Liz again!" she exclaimed when she came to a stop in front of me and I opened my mouth to say something and she shook her head. "I just had to get a hormonal son didn't I?" she asked before throwing her hands up in the air and walking off, leaving me open mouth in shock and Tammy giggling like mad behind me.

"I told you not to go off." She stated before skipping off to her room, I groaned as Liz led me to my room.

"Poor baby, don't worry, I'll help you get over this embarrassment." She soothed and my ears perked up at this, just what can she do to help me? Oh the possibilities.

Liz

Max and I found ourselves in his bedroom, back on his bed once more but this time, he remembered to lock the door so that Tammy can't interrupt again. I still laugh every time I remember the memory.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Remembering the time when Tammy walked on us." I told him and he groaned as his head fell backward onto the pillow.

"I love the girl but she does have bad timing." He muttered and I laughed as I slid my leg over his leg, he looked down at me and I smirked up at him.

"How about we forget about Tammy and pick up from where we left off." I whispered, he gulped as his lips moved closer to mine; I let out a soft sigh when his lips finally came into contact with mine.

He shifted so that I was lying on my back and he was leaning over me, I thanked god that we were still in our swimsuit, this makes it a lot more easier for us to be able to touch skin to skin. He ran his hands over my waist before sliding them up my back, I groaned as I arched my body into his before wrapping my legs around his waist, holding him closer to my body as my hands slid down his back, loving the feel of the hard muscles under my hands.

He shifted so that his lips made their way down my neck, I rocked my hips into his, hearing him groaned as he rocked his hips into mine. I couldn't help but gasp as the pleasure shot through my body, I grabbed one of his hand and placed it on my breast, needing to feel him there, he got the hint and rubbed his palm over my nipple, he leaned back up and kissed me as hard as he could, his tongue mating with mine as he pulled down my bikini cover and rolled the nipple between his fingers, I sucked on his tongue and he groaned as he thrusted harder into me.

He moved his lips down my neck till they latched onto my nipple, I gasped louder as I felt his tongue run around the edge before moving on top and rubbing my nipple, I clutched his hair tighter, soon, I felt my top bikini came off and found itself on the ground as Max wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed our upper bodies together. I loved the feeling of his hard muscles pressing into my breasts.

"Oh Jesus Liz." He groaned out as he kissed me. I kissed him back as I ran my hands down his back till I reached his shorts, I let my fingers run along the edge before moving them around to the front till my fingers found the button, I went to un-button his shorts when his hands found mine and stopped them, he pulled away.

We were both panting as I looked up into his dark eyes, I could see they were fill with lust and regret, I notice a gleam of sweat gracing his forehead.

"What?" I asked and he pulled away from and settled himself on the bed.

"Liz, I want to, trust me, I want to go further with you but this is not the right time." He whispered and I nodded, understanding and he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face so I would look at him. "Liz, believe me I really want to make love to you." He groaned out and I smiled, it was pretty obvious what he meant. "But I want it to be special, not a quickie with my family and our friends just a couple doors down." He explained and I blushed, I had forgotten that the house was still full; he smiled. "Trust me, I almost forgot too if it wasn't for sooty sitting there on my bed side table and let me tell you one thing, making out with your girlfriend with her cat sitting there watching us, it's not a lot of fun." He stated and I laughed as I looked over at Sooty, who was sitting happily on the bedside table, his head cocked to the side, watching us curiously.

I leaned back on the bed and I heard Max gulped, I turned to look at him and found him staring at my chest and I smiled.

"Can I have one of your t-shirt? I really don't think you want me to explain to Tammy why I need to borrow one of her t-shirt." I told him and he nodded as he got off the bed, he grabbed a t-shirt for himself and pulled it over his body and I smirked, he made sure that he got a long one so it would cover up his obvious attraction while grabbing a smaller t-shirt for me.

He threw it at me and I pulled it on before lifting Sooty off the bedside table and settled him on my lap as Max grabbed a Dvd and put it on so that we had a distraction to prevent ourselves from going further than we plan to right now.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Max

"MAXWELL ALEXANDER EVANS, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BED!" I heard Isabel shouted, I whined as I pulled the covers over my head.

Welcome to the worst day of my life, Christmas month. That's right, you heard me, it's Christmas now and now I have to deal with the Christmas Nazi! "Max, I swear if you don't get out of that bed, you will regret it." She snapped. I'm already regretting that I'm born at the moment. "Dad is there a reason you haven't fixed the lights outside?" Isabel demanded as she chased after my dad, I pulled the covers away from my face and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have so got to be adopted!" I muttered out loud before getting out of my bed and heading into the bathroom to get washed.

I sighed as I stepped under the hot water in the shower and let the water run over my body, soothing and relaxing my muscles. I leaned my back on the wall on the opposite of the shower and thought back to my room that day Liz and I crossed the line a little further. Damn, god I really wanted to make love to her and hear her scream my name but it wasn't the right time, not that my body cares mind you. God, she was so hot and her breasts fitted perfectly into my hands like they were made for me and the way she rocked her hips into mine…okay, maybe I should stop my thoughts there for a mo…never mind.

Anyway, my sister is going completely nuts about Christmas and I'm not gonna get any peace till after New years and don't think that Isabel won't go psycho over that! God, I have got to be adopted, there is no way I'm related to any of those girls, if I was, then I would be psycho as them over a holiday but I'm not, so therefore I'm adopted, right?

I made my way into the kitchen and I saw my mother sitting at the table and I sat down next to her, staring at her, she looked at me.

"What sweetie?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Am I adopted?" I asked and she choked on her coffee as she looked at me, wide eyes.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

"Isabel and Tammy, they go nuts over a holiday so how come I don't?" I asked and she laughed as she stroked back my bangs.

"Because you are sane sweetie, well, as sane as you can be with your friends and family around you." She informed me and sighed. "Isabel and Tammy are so much like your grandma, my mother, she was the same around holidays, always wanting everything to be perfect and go to plan, always taking up a fit when they don't and finding the nearest person to blame. Your grandfather found it quite funny, mind you. You take after him; he was relaxed around these seasons, he didn't see the need for it to be perfect, he thought it was perfect when his family and friends was surrounding him." She informed me and I smiled.

"At least I know I'm not adopted." I told her and she laughed as she ruffled my head before looking at the clock.

"You better go if you gonna pick up Liz." She told me before kissing my forehead and walking off, I smiled as I grabbed my jacket and keys before hurrying out to my Jeep.

Yep, Granddad was right, it is perfect when your family and love ones are around you.

Liz

"What are you so happy about?" I asked Max as I stepped into the jeep and he smirked.

"I know I'm not adopted." He stated and I looked at him with a bemused look.

"What made you think you were adopted?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"My sisters, how they go nuts over the holidays but I don't, mom told me that they are like my grandma and I'm like my grandfather, more relaxed when it comes to the holidays." He told me and I shook my head.

"I can't believe you thought you were adopted. You and Tammy are too much alike." I told him and he groaned.

"No we're not." He denied and I shrugged.

"Believe whatever you wanna believe." I told him and he shook his head as he pulled to a stop outside the shopping mall.

"Here we are, let get some shopping done shall we?" He asked as he pulled up in parking place and put the car into park before hopping out and rounding the car and helping me out of the car.

"We need to, otherwise I think Isabel will have a heart attack if we miss the present schedule." I explained and he shook my head.

"She just had to pick Christmas to fuss over didn't she?" he muttered as he led me into the mall and I bit back a smile at his disgruntle look, I know that he loves Isabel and Tammy underneath everything but I have to agree that Tammy and Isabel do tend to go overboard when it comes to their favourite holidays but it'll end soon. Hopefully before Max decided to bury himself under the desert floor.

Tammy

"Why do I have to do this with you?" Jake asked as he lifted the bags and I rolled my eyes.

"I offered to carry the bags but you threw a fit and told me under no certain terms that a girl my size was going to carry the bags." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean, come shopping with you." He amended and I roll my eyes.

"Because you are hopeless when it comes to picking out gifts for the girls and I need a man point of view when it comes to picking out presents for the boys." I told him as I dragged him into a shop and he groaned.

"I am not hopeless." He muttered and I rounded on him.

"What do you call what you got Isabel last year for her Christmas?" I demanded and he blushed.

"Okay, I admit that a toothbrush might not be a good present…" he started and I scoffed.

"Might?" I demanded. "How about not!" I stated and he nodded.

"Okay, not a good present but what was I suppose to get her? She's not one of those people you know what to buy for her." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"If Max can get a present for her, then you can get her one." I told him and he glared at me.

"I don't live with the girl for crying out loud!" he exclaimed.

"Jake." I stated but he kept on walking by.

"It's not like I can read her mind and know what to buy her." He rambled on and I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, we've reached the shop we were to get the last present from." I told him, he stopped and looked at me before looking to where he was and shaking his head before walking back over to me.

"Next time will you tell me rather than just standing there?" He demanded before going into the shop, leaving me shaking my head as I walked in after him, wondering how I was going to strangle him without anyone knowing.

Max

"How did shopping go with Tammy?" I asked and he growled under his breath.

"A nightmare, she gave me a lecture on being such a guy when it comes to presents." He informed me and I laughed.

"Count yourself lucky that it wasn't Isabel, I heard her laying into Michael for buying Maria a bumper for her Jetta, you know how the Jetta keeps getting banged up so he got her a new bumper, not that Isabel was please." I told him and he shook his head.

"What the hell am I suppose to get Tammy?" he demanded. "She told me that it better be good or I'm sleeping on the couch, even when we live together!" he exclaimed and I laughed, the image of Tammy telling him that. "Oh sure, laugh your head off while your at it." He muttered.

"Sorry man, but I could just see Tammy doing that, let me guess, she planted her hand on her hips and narrowed her gaze at you, warning you?" I guess and he nodded. "See, the girls are not the only one who can know someone very well." I told him and he laughed.

We came to a stop outside a jewellery store and smiled at each other before stepping inside. Now we can get our girls some really good presents.

Liz

"What on earth is the matter with you?" I demanded to Tammy as we walked y the shops.

"Jake." She muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, you got on to him for giving Isabel a toothbrush last year and told him that he better get you a good present or he'll be sleeping on the couch when you get together?" I asked and she nodded and I bit back a smile. "He's with Max, you know Max, he's good at picking out presents so he help Jake." I told her and she nodded. "Hey come on, don't be such a grump." I told her and she laughed.

"Okay, so what are we getting our man then?" she asked as she looped her arm through mine and I smiled.

"I haven't got a clue and I usually know what to give Max these days." I told her and she smiled.

"Christmas does funny things to people." She told me and I looked at her.

"I hope you are not hinting to a particular blonde are you?" I asked and she smirked.

"Maybe." She stated and we both laughed.

We looked up when saw a shop and smirked to each other before stepping in, even if Isabel goes psycho on Christmas, it's nice to hang out with your friends and getting presents for you love ones. No matter the circumstances.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Max

I was sleeping nice and happily in my bed with my nice warm covers surrounding me when all of a sudden something jumped on my bed, I felt fur up against my nose, causing me to wrinkle my nose and pull away, I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Sooty curled up on my pillow.

"Hey little man." I greeted as I sat up and picked him up, cradling him in my arms, I headed into the living room where everyone else was settled in the living room, it was Christmas Eve, mom had decided to let everyone stay till after midnight so we all could swap presents then.

"Hey, good sleep?" Liz asked as I sat down next to her, I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me while Sooty made himself nice and comfortable on my lap, playing with the string from my sweats.

"Do you need to come out like that?" Kyle demanded and I looked over at him, confused.

"Like what?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Like that!" he exclaimed, gesturing to my chest, I looked down at my bare chest before looking up at him.

"What's the problem?" I asked, amused and he growled.

"Do you not have any shame?" he demanded and I laughed.

"Kyle, would you lay off?" Liz asked before smirking mischievously. "Beside, I kinda like him like this." She stated, causing catcalls from the girls apart from Isabel, who rolled her eyes and covered her ears and they boys to exclaim out in outrage.

"Okay kids, have you all got your presents wrapped up?" mom asked as she came into the living room and we all nodded.

"Yep." Tammy informed. "All wrapped up and waiting under the tree." She stated and my mom nodded.

"Good, now go and get dressed the lot of you, Dinner should be ready soon. We are having dinner earlier so you all won't be throw up again after being all excited." She stated dryly before moving back into the kitchen.

"I call first dibs on the bathroom!" Michael stated as he hurried off with the rest of the boys chasing him.

"I call first dibs on mine." Isabel stated as she hurried off with Tess hot on her heels and Tammy turned to Liz.

"You can have the shower first." And Liz nodded as they both got up, she kissed me good morning before heading into the bathroom and I shook my head as I looked at Jake.

"You can share with me." I told him and he nodded as we headed into my room, shaking our head at the rest of the house.

Christmas Eve is never uneventful at my house.

Tammy

Once everyone was dressed up properly, we made our way into the kitchen where the dinner was ready.

"How come we have dinner first?" Kyle asked as he got settled at his seat and I rolled my eyes.

"Cause it's Christmas Eve, not Christmas day." I told him as I helped my mom hand out the drinks while Max grabbed the plates, he and Liz set them at the table while Isabel whacked Kyle on the back of the head.

"Get off that seat right now, I have plans where everyone is sitting and you will be following them." She breathed out dangerously; Kyle made to protest but thought better of it as he got out of his seat. "Good, Max and Liz, you two are sitting where you normally sit, Jake, you are next to Liz, Tammy, next to Jake. Mom, you are sitting next to Max, Kyle, mom, Tess, Kyle, Michael, Tess, Maria, Michael, Me, Isabel and Alex will be sitting next to dad. Dad will be sitting at the head of the table next to Tammy. Is that a problem?" she asked and we all shook our head.

"Nope, no problem at all." We all stated as we mad our way over the table and got settled.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already." Liz stated and I nodded.

"Tell me about it, it doesn't seem like that long." I told her and she laughed in agreement as mom handed the turkey out.

"Where are we going to New Years day?" Isabel asked.

"There is a party on at the Crashdown for the 10 o'clock midnight, we are all going there then we separating, as most of the town is having parties at their house." Maria informed and Isabel nodded.

"Great." She stated.

"How are the plans going?" Tess asked and Isabel shrugged.

"It's alright, wish that it could speed up a little." Isabel stated with a shrug and I laughed as I grabbed the mash potatoes.

"Could be worse, you could have the prom straight after New Year." I told her and she made a face.

"Still working on that plan but today is Christmas so there is no need to worry about it." Isabel stated and we all nodded in agreement.

Once we had finished, we all headed into the living room, I noticed that Michael and Kyle had disappeared and looked around for them, I was about to ask where they were when all of a sudden there was noises on the roof.

"What the hell is that?" I demanded as I looked up.

Max

"Sounds like there's someone on the roof." Jake informed as we all looked up at the ceiling.

"Daddy!" Tammy shouted, as the noise got louder before we heard a thumping side from outside.

"Fricking Rudolph and Prancer and Vixen and Dancer and Dasher and the frigging other four which no one can seem to remember." A gruff voice muttered as the noises started up again. I chuckled slightly, who ever this person was, he wasn't happy.

"This isn't funny Max, someone is practically trying to break into our house by going down the chimney!" Tammy exclaimed and shook her head. "Who do they think they are? Santa?" she demanded.

"Looks like it." Liz informed and shook her head.

"That's insane, they'll kill themselves!" she exclaimed.

"That if they don't get stuck in the chimney." I told her and Liz laughed.

"Who can it be?" Isabel demanded, there was a rustling sound coming from the chimney and Liz covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh please tell me that they didn't go down the chimney." She told us before there was a thumping sound; we all looked over at the fireplace and saw Santa sitting on the ground.

"Frigging chimney." He muttered as he made his way out of the chimney and brushed the soot of his outfit before looking up at us and with a scowl. "Merry Christmas."

We all just stared at him before cracking up.

"Gee, not very fat this year, are you Santa? Been busy with Mrs Claus?" Tammy remarked and he narrowed his brown eyes at him.

"Shut it you unless you don't want your present." He stated and Maria stood up as she made her way over.

"Michael?" she asked and Michael rolled his eyes.

"It's Santa." He muttered and Maria shook her head as she walked back over to the couch and collapsed on it with laugher. "Ha ha, glad you all are loving this so here are your presents." He informed as he pulled the large sack toward him and dug through it, he handed everyone his or her presents.

Once the sack was finished, we all rushed to open our presents and found that we had been given what we wanted, I saw Tammy hugging Jake cause he had gotten her the necklace she wanted, it was the white gold with a pink crystal pendant.

I looked at Liz with nervousness running through my veins, I hoped she liked the presents.

Liz

I opened my present from Max, I could see that he was more nervous than he was for my birthday and it made my curious, I saw a small box and a large box, so I picked up the largest box first and saw it was a silver charm bracelet, there was a few charms on it so I looked at them, one was a cat, one was a book, one was a heart and there was a moon shape, I smiled I noticed that he had gotten a small charm of an rose.

"It's beautiful." I told him and he smiled.

"Look at the other one." He told me and I nodded as I set the charm bracelet down and picked up the smaller box, I flipped it open and gasped when it saw the ring, there was a simple heart cut diamond sitting in the middle, there was a smaller aqua crystals setting around the heart and they were all set on top of white gold crystals. I looked up at him.

"Max?" I asked and he smiled nervously.

"It's not a proposal ring!" he blurted out and Tammy giggled from behind her hand as she shook her head in amusement. "It's a promise ring." He admitted and I looked down at the ring, he took it out of the box and lifted my hand before sliding it onto my left hand middle finger. "I wanted to let you know that I will be here for no matter what and I promise that we will get married one day." He whispered; I smiled with tears running down my face, I reach up and kissed him.

"I love it." I whispered as I looked at the ring before looking at him. "And I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back as Maria took my hand and looked at the ring before clicking her tongue.

"Damn Maxie, if this is the promise ring, then I want to see the engagement ring." She stated and Max blushed slightly as Jake shook his head at the sight of Michael and Kyle's enraged faces.

"Buddy, I think you need to bolt." Jake informed him, Max looked up and paled when he saw the guys before leaving my side and running off while Michael and Kyle chased him.

"What is going on?" Tammy demanded.

"Kyle and Michael told Max not to buy Liz anything too expensive and amazing otherwise the girls will get on to them for their presents, but you know Max, he was thinking about Liz when he mumbled sure and he went out this Christmas." Jake informed before winking at me. "He never does anything half for the girl he loves anyway and I have to admit, the boy does have taste." I blushed as I lifted my hand up to my face and smiled, I have to agree, he does have taste.

"Hey guys!" Tess called out, Max, Michael and Kyle stopped when they arrived in the living room and we all looked up at her.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"Know how Liz wanted a white Christmas?" she asked and I looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah, why?" I asked and she pointed to the window.

"Looks like your dream just came true." Tess stated and we all turned to the window and stared at it in shock, she was right, there was snow falling down.

"Oh my." I whispered and Tammy whooped.

"Alright, snowball fight!" she exclaimed as she got up, grabbed her coat, pulled on her boots and ran outside the house.

"I'm with her! I've been wanting to get her back for last year snowball fight." Kyle stated as he did the same as Tammy before hurrying outside, everyone else scrambled to get their coats and boots before making their way outside.

Max stood next to me and smirked.

"How about we go for a walk?" he asked and I nodded in agreement as we both grabbed our jackets and boots, pulled them on before walking outside,

I drifted closer to Max and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hugging me closer as I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his chest, my left hand reached up to the hand that was dangling over my shoulder and linked hand with his. My ring shining in the moonlight.

Merry Christmas Roswell, Tis is the season to be jolly.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tammy

Guess what day it is? New Year's Eve. That's right, another day of Isabel's nazi ness. God almighty we are not gonna live this year. You ever that the feeling when you are about to start a new year, you are closing a chapter of your life behind and starting a new one? Well, I usually have that feeling but this year, I have a feeling we will be closing a chapter of our lives at a later date, not tomorrow. I hate that feeling.

Max is, currently, hiding in his room from Isabel, there is going to be a party at the Crashdown then we will all go off in our own way to do what ever we want to do at midnight. I was getting ready in my room for the party while Isabel was, currently, laying into my father for not fixing the lights.

I looked in the mirror and checked how my dress fit. It was mid thigh black dress, I wore black sandals to go with while my hair was in a curly waves and a hint of lip gloss on it, I stepped out of my room and smiled when I saw Isabel standing there in her red dress, it was floor length and she wore red sandals to go with, her hair was in her curly state.

Max came out of his room and he was wearing his black tux with the top part of the button unbuttoned, he didn't want to wear a tie, as it was annoying.

"Hey, you two look great." He stated and I smirked.

"You don't look bad yourself." I told him and he smirked.

"Are you girls ready to go to the party?" he asked and we nodded, everyone was meeting us there as Maria and Liz were helping to get the Crashdown ready.

Max

We arrived at the Crashdown and we stepped in, I looked around for Liz only to stop breathing when I saw her, she was looking gorgeous in her dark blue dress that looked like black, it was floor length and there was a mid thigh split up the side, her hair was pulled up in a messy twist, I couldn't stop myself from walking over to her, she turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Hey." I greeted as I leaned down for a kiss, she was wearing strawberry lip-gloss again.

"Hey, you look great." She told me as I pulled away and I smiled.

"You look gorgeous." I told her and she blushed slightly as I looked up and smiled when I saw the rest, the guys were basically the same as me, dressed in tux without a tie, Tess looked great in her dark grey dress and Maria in her dark yellow dress, it commented her blonde her. "Hey guys, how is it going?" I asked and they shrugged.

"Fine, so far the party has been great." Tess stated as she handed me a glass before handing Tammy and Isabel a glass.

We all smiled as we toasted to another, we were going to start a new year with each other again and each year seems to bring surprises.

Soon, I found myself in the middle of the Crashdown floor as everyone surrounded us; we all started counting downward for the 10 O'clock midnight.

"Five, four, Three, Two, One! Happy new year!" we all cheered, I leaned down to kiss Liz as everyone sang around us.

Soon we were finished and I looked at the gang.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going to Paulie's house for the party." Tess informed and I nodded.

"Have fun and guys, try and stay away from the booze." I told them, they smirked as they exited the house and I turned to my gorgeous girlfriend. "Wanna go to my house and make out?" I asked and she laughed as she led me to the jeep, yep, tonight was a good night.

Liz

I giggled as Max backed me into his bedroom; he shut the door and locked it before leading me over to the bed and he laid me down, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down so I could kiss him. He pulled the straps of my dress down and kissed the skin that was being bared to him, he pulled the dress off my body and I smiled as I got rid of his shirt and trousers.

He fitted himself over my body and grinded his hip into me, I gasped as I rocked my hip in answer and he groaned. "Jesus Liz." He groaned as he moved downward and pulled the cups of my bra away from my nipples and sucked them into his mouth, I gasped once more as I arched up into his core. He grinned slyly before kissing me on the lips then trailing his mouth down my body, soon he reached my belly button and slipped his tongue into it, causing me to arch up into his mouth, he chuckled as he moved down lower, he took a hold of my pants and pulled it down slightly.

I watched as he lifted a hand and let his fingers trail over my nether lips, I bit my bottom lip as he leaned in and kissed me there.

"Oh god Max." I gasped out as I clutched his hair; he slid his tongue into me. I couldn't help gasping as I arched my hips into his face as pleasure swam through me, he groaned as he lifted his hand and placed his thumb on my clit, circling it, causing me to gasp harder as my walls started to clenched harder, he pulled away from me and removed his thumb before moving his hand down and sliding two fingers into me and placing his tongue on my clit, rubbing it as his fingers found my hot spot, I gasped as pleasure rocked through my body, I felt every muscle in me tense up as my body arched up into the air and my head was thrown back, I felt like screaming but there was nothing coming from my mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, my body relaxed back onto the bed. Max came up beside me and smiled.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great." I told him and he kissed me, I could taste myself on his lips, I groaned as I slid my hand into his hair before sliding a leg over his waist, I felt his hardness against my core and smirked up at him before moving lower, smiling when I saw him gulp.

Time for me to return the favour.

Max

I gulped when I saw her lower herself down my body, she wasn't about to do what I thought she is about to do, right? She began tugging at my boxers and I, eagerly, lifted my hips and she pulled down my boxers. I saw her eyes widen when she me for the first time and a tiny thrill of pride ran through my body but it faded when she lifted an hand and let a finger trail down the side of my length. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face; she was my little scientist. She covered my length with her hand and slowly pumped it up and down, I felt my face grimace in pleasure as I arched up into her hand.

All of a sudden her hand disappeared and something wet and warm immediately covered my cock, I looked down and saw that she had me in her mouth, I bit my bottom lip in order to keep from thrusting into her mouth, she moved down and tightened her lips as she moved up, an act that had me thrusting up into her mouth.

"Oh god Liz." I groaned out, I was so close, I could feel it.

She sucked me in harder while one hand ran itself up my thigh before fondling with my balls, she cupped them gently before rolling them, I felt them tightening. "Liz…" I whispered out, she pulled back.

"Let go Max," she whispered before sucking me again.

This time I lost it, I arched up as my fluid shot into her mouth; she never stopped her movement of bobbing her head, swallowing as I came.

Soon, once I had relaxed, she wiped the edge of her mouth and came up beside me. "Feel better?" She asked with a teasing smile and I laughed as I kissed her, we heard the bell toll and firework shooting up into the sky.

"Happy new year." I whispered and she smiled.

"Happy new year Max." she whispered back.

I pulled her off the bed and gave her my sweats and a t-shirt, motioning her to put it on while I pulled mine on. I then led her out of the backdoor and we moved over to the porch swing that my mother had my dad put up when we first moved in here and we cuddled up in it, watching the fireworks.

This was a perfect ending to a perfect night.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Liz

"Why on earth did I agree to do this?" I heard Maria whine behind me, we are packing our rucksacks cause Tammy decided that we're all going camping, apparently she is feeling restless and wanted to blow off some steam so she came up with the idea of camping.

"Because Tammy managed to sucker you in?" Tess asked, I looked into the mirror and smiled when I saw Maria stick her tongue out at Tess and Tess smirking.

"I don't understand how that girl can charm both sexes, it's not fair." Maria exclaimed and Tess shrugged.

"Liz can do it as well." Tess stated as she pointed me and I shook my head.

"Don't drag me into the conversation." I told them and she laughed as she packed the last of her clothes. "Beside, camping isn't that bad." I told Maria and Maria scoffed.

"Liz, my idea of outdoor is driving in my car with the windows down!" she exclaimed and I shrugged as I picked up the phone and handed it to her.

"You can call Tammy and tell her you are not coming." I told her and she blanched as she looked at the phone before setting it down.

"Better not, might get Isabel on the phone and she threatened if anyone dares to back out, she was going to give them hell for the rest of the year." Maria stated and Tess laughed.

"The Evans just has to be stubborn." Tess stated and I smiled at her.

Tammy

"Tammy, where is the damn sleeping bags!" Isabel shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"They are in the back of the Honda." I called back.

"The pillows?" she shouted and I shook my head.

"Also in the Honda with the sleeping bags, along with the food and all the equipment we need for camping, yes we have torches with us, yes we have toilet roll with us just in case, yes we have the extra covers and such." I informed, listing off the list while Max laughed from where he was sitting at the counter.

"Quit being a smart ass!" Isabel shot back and I shook my head as I continued to look in the cupboard.

"Since when you know what Isabel was going to say?" Max asked and I looked at him before smirking as I slipped a piece of paper out of my back pocket and showed him it.

"I copied Isabel's list, this way I'm not answering all the stupid questions." I told him and he nodded.

"How many tents are we bringing?" He asked and I thought about it. "Well, we have one, Jake is bringing one, Michael is bringing one, Alex is bringing one and Kyle is bringing one. So five all together, we are splitting it up so that we are all with our partner, Maria tends to freak out at night if there is not a guy in her tent protecting her from the suppose murderer that hangs outside so she will be sharing with Michael, Kyle wants to share with Tess but I guess that depends on if she wants to share with him or Isabel. Alex is not bothered as long as he gets a tent cause he isn't sleeping outside. You and Liz can share a tent and I'm sharing a tent with Jake." I told him as I finished looking in the cupboards and pulling out the marshmallows that was stuffed in the back before going in the fridge and grabbing the chocolate.

"Sure, no problem but I think Isabel and Tess are sharing a tent, I overheard Isabel saying that she wasn't ready to be sleeping with Alex even though it is side by side." He told me and I nodded as I packed the bags.

"We need to stop by the shops on the way to the camping site, I don't think I got everything that everyone wanted." I told him and he nodded.

"Sure, what cars are we taking?" he asked and I thought about it.

"Mom and dad are lending us the their car cause it more comfortable than the jeep, so that fits me, you, Isabel, Liz and Alex. Tess is bringing hers so she will be driving Kyle and Maria. Jake and Michael decided to bring their own cars cause we'll be storing most of the stuff in their cars." I informed and he nodded.

"Sure, I'm gonna go and pick up the girls from Tess's house, see you later." He told me as he picked up his jeep keys and walked out.

Max

We finally made it out to the wood, after I had picked up the girls from Tess's house, I had to listen to Maria rant on and on how camping was not her idea of fun, that there were too many dangerous animals out there that could sneak in her tent and kill her in the middle of the night or that a dangerous man could have broken free from the jail and could be stalking us right now. Jesus, just how many of these ideas are running about in her head?

The girls spent the ride trying to calm Maria but it wasn't working and the minute she got in the house, she laid into Michael, telling him that he better not leave her alone at all during the night or he was going to be sleeping on the couch for god knows how many years.

"Okay, guys, grab the tent bags and such, girls grabbed as many things as you can and lets gets moving!" Isabel stated the minute we got out of the cars.

We moved into the wood with Michael leading us only to get lost.

"Michael, we have past this tree before, I know it!" Tammy stated as she pointed to a tree to her right.

"No we never." Michael stated and she scoffed.

"Yes we did." She stated and Michael laughed.

"Tammy, you are imagining things." He told her and she rolled her eyes as he moved on ward, she pulled out a chalk from her bag and marked an x-spot on the tree before catching up with the others, I shook my head as Liz cuddled into me.

"How comes she knows what to bring?" I asked her and she smiled up at me.

"This is Tammy remember, she just knows." She informed and I rolled my eyes as I led her with the others.

Soon we found that we were back to where we started.

"Told you that we passed this tree again, look!" Tammy exclaimed as she pointed to the tree that was marked with the X-spot and Michael groaned.

"You do then if you are so clever." Michael grumbled, Tammy took the map and looked at it before rolling her eyes.

"You had it upside down." She muttered as she turned the map over, causing snickers from the girls and an outrage remark from Michael. "Here we are." She stated before tromping over the grass, everyone followed her.

"Ten bucks she gets us lost." Michael stated to Jake and Jake smirked.

"You're on." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

Soon we came to a clearing and Tammy smirked.

"We're here." She stated and Michael looked at her, gob smacked, while Jake snickered.

"Pay up sucker." Jake stated, Michael grumbled as he took ten out of wallet and handed it to Jake, Jake smirked as he made a show of folding the ten up and putting it in his pocket and I shook my head.

"You never learn do you?" I asked Michael as I led Liz past him while the rest of the boys set up the tents.

Liz

Once the boys had gotten the tent up, Isabel and Tess claimed a tent together, they may like their boyfriends but they weren't ready to share with the boys yet, Alex wasn't bothered but Kyle was sulking up a storm. Michael agreed to share a tent with Maria so that she could be happy and safe during the night. I am going to share a tent with Max and Tammy is sharing a tent with Jake.

I was sitting up on the cliff, staring at the stars above me. I love staring at the stars, I think about the stories that my grandma loved to tell me about them when she was still alive. I wiped a tear away from my face as I felt someone sit next to me, I looked and smiled when I saw it Tammy.

"Missing Grandma?" she asked and I smiled, she knows me too well.

"Yeah, just a bit." I told her and she smiled.

"She was great wasn't she? Especially when she made those cookies with the smarties in them." She said and I laughed, grandma knows how much we all love sweet stuff so she made us cookies with sweeties in them, they were always gone within the time they came out of the oven.

"Yeah, you know, she gave me the recipes to make them." I told her and she smiled.

"How come you never make them?" she demanded and I laughed.

"Never get the time to, beside, every time I go to make them, the smarties have all gone," I informed and she shook her head.

"You need to hides those sweeties, that what I do but for some reason, they always seems to disappear, no matter where I put them." She told me and I laughed.

"TAMMY!" Maria shouted and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Catch you later girl." As she got up and walked down the cliff, I smiled before looking at the stars once more.

I looked down and smiled once more, it was like stars surrounding me, there was a lake stretched out in front of me and it was reflecting the stars. I loved sitting here; it felt like I was in space, free from all my worries.

Soon I felt arms come up behind and a pair of legs straddling me.

"Having fun?" a male voice asked and I smiled as I rested my back against the hard chest.

"Yeah." I replied he kissed the side of my head as we both looked out into the stars.

"Been thinking about Grandma again?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I can't help it Max, I just miss her these days." I whispered and he nodded.

"I know, I do the same thing, something always reminds me of her." He explained.

"Max! Liz, come on!" we heard Michael call and Max sighed.

"We better go." He told me and I nodded as I took his hand and we both walked down the cliff toward where the fire was going.

"What's up?" I asked and they all smiled.

"Marshmallows." Tammy stated as she threw us a bag and picked up a stick from the ground, which had been cleaned off.

Kyle pulled his marshmallow from the fire and was about to eat it when he saw it was on flame.

"Max!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Max's jacket, we all turned and Max yelled when he saw the flaming marshmallow.

"Jesus Kyle!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the stick and placed it on the ground before pile on the dirt. "You are suppose to cook it, not set it on fire!" he exclaimed, everyone laughed as they watched the scene.

"What are you all like?" Isabel asked and we smiled.

It was turning out to be a good night; I could see why Tammy wanted to get out tonight.

Tammy

We all finally said goodnight and retired to our tents, Jake had zipped our sleeping bags together and I smiled as I climbed into his arms.

"You feel better now?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, really better, we all needed this." I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah, it was funny to see Kyle setting his marshmallows on fire." He replied and I giggled.

"Yeah, gotta agree with you there." I replied and he looked at me.

"Do you think you will be able to tell me what the big secret is?" he asked and I sighed as I looked at him.

"I want to tell you, trust me, I really do but I promised Liz I wouldn't, she tell us when she is ready, she is just scared." I replied and he looked at me.

"It's serious isn't it?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I whispered and he took me into his arms as I stared up at the ceiling of the tent, hoping to god that Liz will be able to tell someone soon.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tammy

"I can't believe it's the prom already!" Tess exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Tell me about it." I told her, all us girls were in my room, getting ready for the prom, the guys were in Max's bedroom, playing about as it doesn't take them that long to get ready.

"So, what do you think?" Isabel asked as she spun around in her dress. She was wearing a floor length, ice blue dress, it was strapless and it was perfect with her blonde hair, which was pinned up with some curls flowing down her face. There was mid-thigh split and she wore ice blue sandals to go with the dress.

"You look perfect!" Maria stated.

"Alex is totally going to fall over his tongue." Tess stated and we all laughed.

"How about me?" Maria asked as she pulled away from the mirror and spun for us. She was wearing a floor length dark green dress that went with her green eyes, there was a split was well and it was perfect on her body, her blonde hair was curled and hanging around her in face. She wore matching shoes.

"You look great." I told her and she beamed brilliantly.

"How about me?" Tess asked as she pulled away from the table and showed off her silver floor length dress, her hair was straighten and pinned up with a few strands hanging.

"You look fantastic." I told her and she smiled.

I pulled away from the mirror and checked myself, I was wearing my floor length black dress, my hair was curled and pinned up and there was a split up the side of the dress.

"You look great Tammy." Liz told me and I smirked.

"And none of us are going to tell you how you look, I'm going to leave Max to do all the work, I want to see his expression as he tries to tell you." I told her with a wink and she smiled, she looked fantastic.

"Girls, are you ready?" Mom asked and we all took a deep breath and smiled at each other, we were finally going to go to our last prom.

"Coming mom." I called back and we left, Liz stayed behind in the room and I smiled. "Come down when you are ready." I told her and she smiled as I left the room, I knew that she needed to think.

Liz

This is the night, I can feel it in my body; this is the night Max and I am going to make love. I felt nervous and excited at the same time and I knew it was normal; Tammy assured me that it was. I sighed as I looked into the mirror and smiled when my eye caught sight of a photograph, it was of all of us together; it was during the time when we went on holiday. We went to the amusement park and spent the entire day running from the others and getting lost or racing to get to a ride, I thought Mom was gonna go nuts on us because we kept disappearing each time she turned her back on us. It was a great time and I hope that we were going to have more of that together.

I looked back into the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I didn't have to worry, I knew that I was ready for Max to make love to me and I couldn't wait till it happened. I have a feeling, no matter what, tonight was going to be the best night of my life.

Max

The guys went down the stairs a while ago, I was sitting in my room, staring at the mirror, I felt excited and nervous at the same time, I had a feeling that Liz and I were finally going to make love tonight, I stood up and checked the drawer, the condoms were there, just to be on the safe side.

I looked into the mirror once more and smiled when I caught sight of a photograph, it was all of us together with our face painted, we must have been 10/11 years at the time, we went to a carnival at the time and decided to get our face painted, it was the best time. I shook my head, now was not the time to get side tracked, I looked into the mirror once more and nodded.

It was time to go and face everyone and go to the prom and dance the night away. I stepped out of my room only to stop when I saw Liz coming out of Tammy's room, she took my breath away, she was wearing the dress that Isabel had given her for her birthday and it looked gorgeous on her, she wore the earrings that Tess had given her, the necklace that Tammy had given her, the anklet that Maria had given her, the promise ring and the bracelet that I had give her.

Her hair was curled slightly and some were pinned up, giving her an angel look.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, I snapped my head up to her face.

"You look gorgeous." I told her and she blushed slightly as she walked over to me.

"You look great too." She told me and I smiled as I kissed her on the lips, making sure not to smudge her lip-gloss.

"You ready to dance?" I asked and she laughed as she took my hands.

"I've been ready forever." She told me, I smiled down at her as I led her down the stairs, tonight, there will be no worried at all.

TBC

I know it short but I promise, the next part will make up for it!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Max

We finally made it to the prom, when we entered the building, I couldn't help but smile at the girls gasps of delight. I had to admit, the prom committee had done a good job on the decorations, there was sliver and light pink streamers decorating the place, there were balloons and a huge banner.

'_Welcome 2004 prom!'_

"Its amazing Isabel!" Liz exclaimed and Isabel smiled.

"Thanks, I thought I might have gone a bit overboard but I'm impressed with the results." Isabel told her and Michael shook his head from behind me.

"Miss modesty." He muttered and I bit back a snicker as I looked down at the gorgeous girl in my arms.

"May I have this dance?" I asked and she smiled as she took my hand and I led her out into the dance floor.

#_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swinging' hot spot_

_Don't it always seem to go/That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_Ooooh, bop bop bop/Ooooh, bop bop bop_

_They took all the trees, and put 'em in a tree museum_

_And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them_

_No, no, no/Don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you got 'til its gone/They-paved paradise, and put up a parking lot_

_Ooooh, bop bop bop/Ooooh, bop bop bop_

_Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT/I don't care about spots on my apples,_

_Leave me the birds and the bees/Please_

_Don't it always seem to go/That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot/Why not?_

_Ooooh, bop bop bop/Ooooh, bop bop bop_

_Listening late last night, I heard the screen door slam_

_And a big yellow taxi took my girl away/Don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you got 'til its gone/They-paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_Well, don't it always seem to go/That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_They paved paradise to put up a parking lot/Why not?_

_They paved paradise and put up a parking lot/Hey hey hey_

_Paved paradise and put up a parking lot_

_Ooooh, bop bop bop/Ooooh, bop bop bop_

_I don't wanna give it/Why you wanna give it_

_Why you wanna giving it all away/Hey, hey, hey_

_Now you wanna give it/I should wanna give it_

_Now you wanna giving it all away/Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot_#

Everyone clapped when the song was finished and the principal walked over to the mic.

"Hey everyone, it's time to give out the awards!" he exclaimed and everyone cheered, they did it early each year so that everyone could relax and enjoy themselves and could leave when they wanted to as most people had a curfew. "Please welcome Miss Isabel Evans and Mr. Alex Whitman to the stage!" he stated and everyone cheered as they stood up at the stage and took the mikes off the stands.

"Hey everyone, welcome to the prom 2004. Are you all ready for the awards?" Isabel asked and everyone cheered.

"Whoo Hoo! Lets a get a move on and give out the awards that everyone deserves." Alex stated and everyone laughed as Isabel shook her head in amusement.

"Okay, the first award is the Best butt of Roswell High!" Isabel stated and Alex turned around and lifted his tux jacket up.

"Hey Isabel, does my bum look good in this or fat?" he asked, Liz buried her face in my chest as she fought to keep from laughing out loud while the boys didn't bother, I could see that the girls were fighting the giggles while Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Alex, I really don't think you would want me to answer it right now." She informed and Alex nodded as he dropped his jacket and turned back to the front.

He opened the enveloped and pulled out the paper before rolling his eyes,

"Guys, it's a tie between Max Evans and Kyle Valenti!" Alex called out; I looked at him in a stunned shock while Liz smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations." She told me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You knew about this!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Whom do you think voted for you?" she asked and I laughed as I kissed her harder.

Kyle went up on the stage and took the award.

"As Max is a bit busy with his girl right now and mine kicked me up here to collect it, I have to say, thank you all for voting for our ass to be the best of Roswell High, but Max, mine is still better than yours." He stated and I laughed as I lifted my cup.

"Take it all you want." I told him and he bowed before getting off the stage and walking back over to us.

"Okay, now we got that one out of the way." Alex stated as he lifted an envelope and handed it to Isabel. "This award to the couple most likely to be caught in the eraser room." He stated and Isabel opened it, she read it before laughing slightly.

"The winner is Max Evans and Liz Parker!" she blurted out and I looked at her.

"For crying out loud! We weren't caught that much." I stated.

"Five times buddy, that four more than any of us." Someone stated in the background and Liz giggled as she dragged me up the stage so we could accept the award.

"You have to say something." Alex stated and I glared at him, he just smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for voting us." I told them before dragging Liz off the stage and shaking my head.

What is this place like?

Liz

Poor Max, he is not really having a good time so far. Maria was voted for the one who was more likely to be famous. Alex was voted for the class joker. Michael was voted for the greatest artist, a bunch of other peoples won awards, I wasn't really listening as I was trying to comfort Max from his embarrassment.

"Okay, now we come to the last award, the Prom King and Queen." Isabel stated and Alex nodded as he took one envelope, Isabel opened hers. "The Prom King is…Max Evans!" she stated and everyone cheered as Max rolled his eyes as I pushed him toward the stage, he went up and accepted the crown and the jacket.

"Okay, everyone calm down, the Prom queen is… Liz Parker!" Alex shouted and I looked at him in a stunned shock while everyone cheered, Tammy laughed as she dragged me up the stage.

"I wasn't in the running." I hissed to her and she smirked.

"It was in write in vote, both you and Max." Tammy whispered as she shoved me on stage so that Isabel could place the crown on my head and wrap the jacket around me.

"Now, the prom king and queen, you have to dance." Isabel stated as Max led me down to the dance floor, I smiled as he led me to the middle and our favourite song came on.

#_We came, we came; we came again/To stem the tide and point the blame_

_Came back from more/Came back to see what you had in store_

_Everyone join the line, everyone/Yeah_

_So you wanna spin the world around/So you wanna spin the world around? _

_And anybody else cut em down/So you wanna make catastrophe? _

_Wont you send it right over to me/I got some time_

_Everybody running high/The same, the same, the same again_

_To steal the time and haunt the graves/Just because its there_

_Don't mean you see it anywhere/Maybe it's a trick of the light_

_Maybe, yeah/So you wanna spin the world around? _

_So you wanna spin the world around/And anybody else cut em down_

_So you wanna make catastrophe/ Don't you send it right over to me?_

_I got some time/Everybody come alive_

_Yeah_

_So you wanna spin the world around/So you wanna spin the world around? _

_And anybody else cut em down/So you wanna make catastrophe? _

_Don't you send it right over to me/I got some time_

_Everybody running high/So you wanna spin the world around? _

_So you wanna spin the world around/And anybody else cut em down_

_So you say we haven't turned around/So you say we haven't turned around? _

_Just everybody else is going wrong/Going wrong_#

Max leaned into kiss me as the song ended, I smiled as I kissed him back. He pulled away slightly.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered as he looked into my eyes, I smiled up at him.

"Agreed." I whispered as he led me out of the building, everyone else had started dancing halfway through the song so we were lucky. I couldn't help but feel excitement build up in me; we were finally going to hit home base.

I felt my back being pressed up against the door as Max kissed me slowly and passionate. I groaned when I felt his hands slid up my back before fingering the straps of my dress then sliding them down my arms. I pushed him back slightly and the dress slid off my body, revealing the red bra and thong that I had worn underneath it.

"God Liz, you're gorgeous." He groaned out as he pulled me up against his body once more, I ripped his shirt apart, having disposed his tie a while ago; it made it easier for my hands to run over his body. He removed his arms from around my waist to get rid of his shirt while I fumbled for the button and the zipper, finally getting them both undone and pulled down his trousers and boxers at the same time, Max kicked off his shoes and socks while I slipped off my sandals.

He turned me around while kissing me till the back of my knees hit the bed. I nearly fell backward but his arms around me kept me upright. His hand slid up my back and undid the clasp of my bra before peeling it away. It dropped to one side as my arms went round his neck, holding on.

He let his hands skim down my body till they reached the edge of my thong and he slid it down my legs, I kicked it away as he backed me on the bed and climbed on beside me. I reached out for him and kissed him harder than before as I let one hand trail down his body and reached his erection, I stroked him a couple times before he reached down and stopped me.

"Baby, are you sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"More than ever Max, make me yours." I whispered; he looked at me to be sure that I was sure before leaning in and kissing me.

"Are you covered?" he asked and I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes." I whispered; we were both virgins so we didn't have to worry about diseases.

He lifted himself and fitted himself over me, he ran his hands over my body, cupping my breasts and rolling nipples between his fingers before letting them skim down to my lower region, he let a finger slid into me, ensuring that I was ready. "Please Max…" I gasped out, he nodded as he lifted himself off my body, he gripped himself before lowering himself into me, and I winced slightly as my walls expanded.

"You okay?" he whispered and I nodded.

"Keep going." I told him and he nodded as he moved further into me, I could feel myself relaxing, as I grew accustomed to his thick length.

Once he was fully sheathed in me, I sighed with relief.

"Liz?" He whispered, I rocked my hips and he got the message, he pulled out before plunging in again, I gasped as I arched my hips and my nails went straight to his back, he was hitting my wall at the top of me and I loved that feeling. "Oh god Liz." He muttered as he started thrusting harder and faster, I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist, holding tight.

All I could feel was his cock thrusting harder and faster into me, my walls getting slicker and hotter as pleasure ran over my body, I knew that I was going to feel that same mind blowing feeling like on new year day. All of a sudden, he brought his thumb on me and I was lost to the feeling, my body arched up into his and he let out a groan as my walls clenched around him, I could feel his cum shooting into me, filling me up.

"Oh god Max." I whispered as he slumped on to the bed, he moved to the side and looked at me, stroking my sweat soaked hair back.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded as I kissed him.

"I'm more than okay." I whispered and he nodded as he kissed me back as our bodies cooled down, I felt the shivers coming on and he pulled the covers over our bodies as I snuggled into him.

This was the best night of my life.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Max

I felt sunlight shining in my face, I blinked slightly as I looked at my alarm clock, it was only half six in the morning, I could feel a warm body pressed up against mine and I looked down before smiling. There she was, the angel of my dream, sleeping beside me. I shifted so that my head was resting on my hand, my elbow resting on my pillow so I was looking down at her. I watched her as she sleeps; I let my fingers run up and down her arm, lightly. She looks like an angel when she sleeps, her cheeks slightly flushed; her lips were slightly parted as she breathed and her hair was spread over the pillows.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from her, she seemed to be glowing from the inside out, making me love her even more. I couldn't stop myself as I bent down and kissed her soft lips.

She stirred as she stretched in bed before snuggling into my side. I smiled as she opened her eyes, blinking as she looked around the room before looking up into my eyes.

"Morning." I whispered and she smiled shyly.

"Morning." She whispered in her sleep filled voice and I felt a shot of lust go through my loins.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I rested my head on the pillow and stroked back her hair.

"Hm, great." She breathed out and I smiled before flicking my eyes down slightly over our sheet-clad bodies.

"I meant lower." I told her and she smiled.

"A little sore but it's expected." She told me and I nodded before leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips, I felt her smile against my lip as she lifted one arm around my neck and buried into the nape of my hair, playing with it. I've noticed that she likes playing with nape of my hair for some reason. I wrapped my arm around her waist over the sheet and pressed our bodies closer to each other. "I love you." She whispered as we broke away for air and I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back, enjoying our time together.

I smirked as I pulled the covers away from her butt slightly and ran my hand over it before looking into her face.

"So… when did you get the tattoo?" I asked and she groaned as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Alex and I were fourteen at the time, we got completely sloshed, don't asked me how we did cause I haven't got a clue. The rest of the night is still a bit hazy, the next thing I knew was that I was in bed with Alex, we were completely clothes and we had pain our butt, you can imagine the surprise we felt when we saw the tattoos on our butt." She told me and I smiled.

"Why didn't you get rid of it? You have the money." I reminded her and she smiled as she turned slightly so she could see the heart shape tattoo with an arrow through it, my name decorating the middle of it.

"I kinda fell in love with it after the shock worn off and I didn't want to remove it so I kept it, hoping that one day you would be able to see it." She told me, shyly and I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Kinda glad I did." I whispered and she giggled. "What did Alex get?" I asked.

"A star with Isabel's name in the middle, it stands for stargazer as Isabel loves staring at the stars." She told me and I shook my head.

"Does anyone know about the tattoo?" I asked and she shook her head.

"The only people who knows are you, Alex and I. Even Tammy doesn't know," she told me and I cocked my eyebrow.

"How about when you shower in the lockers after Gym and she smiled.

"As I always have gym before lunch, I tend to wait till they have all gone. I'm not about to let it become gossip you know." She teased and I smiled as I fingered her tattoo, tracing the heart causing her to smile. "Caveman." She whispered and I smiled as I kissed her on the lips.

"Can you blame me?" I teased and she laughed as she kissed me once more, we just relaxed, enjoying our after glow of being together.

Liz

I was resting my head on Max's chest when the door opened; we both looked up and saw Alex standing there.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to grab the cd that I need." Alex stated as he walked in with his hand covering his eyes. I bit back a snicker when I saw Max's shocked look while I shook my head.

"What CD?" Max asked.

"Oasis, Tammy is making a mixture for Jake and Tess so she asked me to help her out." Alex stated. "You need to tell me where to go as I can't see." Alex told him and Max bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"Okay, just a few more steps and you'll reach the CD holder." Max told him, Alex walked but his feet got tangled up in Max's boxers and he went down with a thump, causing both, Max and I to start laughing.

"Not Funny!" Alex stated from his place on the floor.

"What on earth are you doing?" we hear a female voice stated from the doorway and saw Tammy standing there with her hands on her hips, looking like Isabel there for a minute.

"Just making sure I wasn't seeing anything I wasn't supposed to see." Alex stated as he tried to untangle his feet from the boxers without opening his eyes and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"They are both under the covers, I hardly think you can see anything." She told him, Alex, peeked one eye open, making sure that Tammy was right before opening both and glaring at us.

"You could have least told me!" Alex exclaimed and Max shrugged.

"We were being entertained about the fact that you couldn't see." Max told him and Alex shook his head as he stood up, he spied the CD.

"Ha, ha!" he exclaimed and made to get it, only his feet tangled up in my jeans, causing him to fall down again and us to laugh once more.

"For crying out loud Alex! Could you please make sure your feet are clear before trying to lunge at something? Isabel won't be happy to find that you are all covered in bruises and scrapes, I'm still in her bad mood after beating you at Basketball." Tammy exclaimed as she walked over and grabbed the CD before pulling Alex up and pushing him out of the room, shaking her head. "See you later." She told us before shutting the door behind her.

"What are they like?" Max asked and I shook my head as we both lay down once more. I settled my head in the crook of his neck as he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"What did you expect when we all started making friends with the craziest people in Roswell?" I asked and he laughed, I looked over at the window only to burst out laughing.

"What?" Max demanded, I pointed to the window and he looked over before laughing as well.

There where Kyle, Michael and Jake were, pressing their faces up against the windows.

"Have a good night?" Kyle, slyly, asked and Max lifted a rubber ball from the floor and chucked it at the window, hitting Kyle on the nose. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Get a life you guys!" Max stated, the guys moved away from the window only for a stream of water to shoot their way.

"Thought you guys needed cooling down." We heard Tammy teased and we laughed when we realised she had shot them with the hose.

"TAMMY!" they boys yelled but gulped, we lay there, puzzled what was happening now.

"And just what do you boys think you are doing? Spying on Max and Liz!" we heard Isabel snapped and we bit back our snickers.

The boys were in for it now!

Tammy

"Tammy, let me in." I heard Jake plead from the other side of my bedroom door and I scoffed.

"Like hell, what do I want to do with a guy who was spying on my brother and his girlfriend?" I fired back.

"Oh come on Tammy, it was a joke." He pleaded and I rolled my eyes, trying hard to keep a smile from forming on my face while Alex was practically rolling off the bed with laugher.

"Oh, so you are saying it's okay for the boys to watch us as we have sex?" I demanded as I stood up with my hands on my hips. "That's just great, glad to know you love that me that much that you willing let us become participates for voyeurs." I replied.

"Tammy, that's not what I meant." Jake stated, banging on the door.

"Really?" I asked. "Cause that what it sounds like to me? Why should I let you in? I'll never know if someone is watching us." I told him and Alex shook his head, amusement covering his face.

"Tammy, I was kidding, we were only doing it to wind Max up." He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Alex asked and I smiled wickedly.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked as I sauntered over to the door and flung it open.

What I didn't realise that Jake had been leaning on the door, he fell down to his knees and I smirked as he made to get up but I placed a hand on his head, keeping him down. "I didn't say that I forgave you did I?" I asked and he whined.

"Tammy." He pleaded and I shook my head.

"Nope, in fact, I like you kneeling so you are to stay there till I'm ready to forgive you." I told him and he sighed as he shook his head, defeated while Alex laughed.

"You know, I think I am going to enjoy today after all." Alex informed me and I laughed.

Max

I walked past Tammy's bedroom, fully clad in clothes, I looked in before moving onward, I stopped then I redoubled back and saw that Tammy was sitting on the edge of the bed with Jake kneeling in between her legs, massaging her foot and Alex sitting at the computer, checking out the websites.

"Having fun?" I asked and Tammy smiled.

"Loads." She informed, I looked at Jake and bit back a snicker at his thundercloud/lost puppy expression and shook my head as I walked into the kitchen, seeing that only Maria, Isabel and Tess was sitting at the counter, I was confused.

"Hey girls, where Michael and Kyle?" I asked and Tess scoffed.

"We sent them home, we really don't want to be seen with voyeurs at the moment." Tess informed and I sighed.

"Then how come Jake is here?" I asked and Isabel smirked.

"Tammy is milking it for all it's worth, she knows that Jake will do whatever it takes to get back into her good books so she is having a little fun with him before letting him know that she forgave him." Isabel stated and I shook my head in amusement.

It's amazing how scary the girls could be when they wanted to be.

"How come the guys can't be like Max?" Maria asked and I looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked and she sighed.

"You've hang around with them for years, how come you couldn't have rubbed off on them?" she demanded and Isabel voiced her objection.

"Alex is complete gentleman." Isabel stated.

"That's because we trained him." Liz stated as she entered the kitchen clad in her clothes, I handed her a glass of orange juice and she smiled as she sat down. "Beside, each boys have their own way of showing how the feel for a girl." Liz explained and I nodded.

"I know that women likes to be shown affection because of Tammy and Isabel so I just pass it on with Liz. Michael and Kyle never really grew up with any sisters remember so they don't really know what a girl wants." I explained before shrugging. "We're not mind readers, you need to tell us what you want."

"I don't know about that, you seem to read Liz's mind very well." Tess stated and I smiled at her.

"I've been in love with Liz for a long time, so I know how she works." I told her and Liz smiled.

"Same here, we just know what the other wants but we still tell the others too so that there is no misunderstanding." She explained as she hopped off the chair and kissed my cheek before placing her empty glass in the dishwasher machine.

I kissed the top of her head as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my body before looking at girls, shaking my head at their dreamy looks.

"Talk to the guys, let them know how you feel." I told them and they nodded as I stared out of the window with Liz cuddling into my side.

This is turning out to be a great day, but why do I get the feeling that my happiness is not going to last long?

TBC

Don't panic yet!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Liz

I was sitting in the doctor's room, waiting as she took blood from my arm, soon she was finished and handed me a piece of cotton to cover the wound.

"Okay, I will send this off and check the results." She told me and I nodded.

"How long do you think before I can get it?" I asked and she sighed.

"If you are really that worried, I can push it and see if they can get it back to me by tonight?" she suggested and I nodded.

"Yes, please. I really need to know." I whispered and she nodded as she wrote out something on the bottle.

"Okay, I will phone you when I get the results. All I can tell you is, take it easy for a while." She informed me and I nodded as I stood up.

"Thanks Dr. Alison." I told her and she nodded as I exited the office and sighed as I rested against the wall, hoping to god that I was wrong.

Max

Here I am again, sitting here on the couch waiting for my sisters and girlfriend to get a move on so we could go to the carnival. How long can a girl take to get ready for a carnival, it's not like we're going to a dance or anything like that.

"Hey." I heard a female voice stated, I looked up and smiled when I saw Liz standing there in her knee length demin jeans and a white off the shoulder top and knee high, high heeled black boots.

"Hey, is Tammy ready?" I asked and she nodded as she walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, she just on the phone to Maria, apparently Maria is having a dressing crisis and she wants Tammy's help." She told me as she rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled as I rested my head on her head.

"It's been ages since we went to a carnival hasn't it?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, the last time we went was about three years ago." She informed me. Three years ago before Tammy started acting weird more like.

"Well, better make sure everyone has a good time tonight." I told her and she smiled up at me before kissing me gently. I could sense that something in her had changed since the night we made love, which was a month ago, like she knew something that she wasn't telling me.

I pulled away and looked at her, she looked up at me, puzzled.

"What?" she asked and I sighed.

"You don't regret the prom night do you?" I asked and she smiled as she kissed me once more.

"Does it look like I regret the prom night? Or the other two times we made love after that?" She teased and I laughed slightly. We hadn't really had the chance to get alone; there was our work and the fact that our parents seemed to be home each time.

"No, but you do seem a little distanced." I observed and she nodded.

"I know, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. I'll tell you when I'm ready, I promise you." She whispered as she looked into my eyes and I nodded, I kissed her forehead as she rested her head on my shoulder once more. I still couldn't help but think that when she would tell me, it was going to change my life.

Liz

"How about the coaster?" Michael asked and we all headed over to it, we all got strapped into it and I looked at the loop. We had finally made it to the Carnival after Max pushing Isabel and Tammy into finishing getting ready and practically carried us all out to the jeep.

"I hope Maria has gone blind at the moment." I told Max and Maria turned to me.

"Why?" she asked and I smirked.

"Only there is a loop, as in a upside down loop." I told her, as the coaster started moving, she turned right round to the front and started screaming.

Soon the ride came to a stop and we all got off, Max had to hold me up cause I was laughing too hard at Maria's furious expression as she turned on to Michael.

"You know that I hate loops!" she shouted at him, he rolled his eyes as he started to walk on but Maria wasn't letting him get that far without an ear bashing.

"Jeez, the girl has a set of lungs doesn't she?" Tammy asked as she and Jake came up, arms wrapped round the other's waists. "I would be surprise if they haven't heard her in the North Pole." She muttered and I laughed.

"I have to agree with you there, why didn't she look before going on the coaster?" I asked as we all walked over to the amusement arcade area where you could win toys and such.

"Want to play a game?" Max asked and I nodded.

"Sure." I told him and he led me over to the games area, he soon found a basketball game and I smiled as he handed over the money to get the balls and shot hoops after hoop leaving me shaking my head as he handed me a stuffed puppy. "Aw, thank you." I told him as I kissed his cheek and cuddled the puppy close to my heart.

"You know, a guy could get jealous." He told me and I smiled as I looked up and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to be jealous off." I told him and smiled. "He is going to be sleeping with me tonight." I told him before walking off, smirking.

"Hey, that's not fair you know." He whined as he followed me, I laughed as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Don't worry too much about it, you're the only one who can keep me nice and hot in bed." I whispered huskily into his mouth, he groaned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me further into his body so I could feel his erection pressing up against me.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease me with words like that." He whispered; I smirked as I kissed him once more.

"Guys!" we heard a female voice interrupt, we turned to see that Tammy had her hand over Maria's mouth while Isabel had covered her eyes and Tess was smirking, amused.

"God Maria, do you need to broadcast it?" Tammy demanded.

"What did you expect? They are making out in a family environment!" Maria mumbled out and Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Not like you weren't doing the same in the house of mirrors." Tammy muttered as she pulled her hand away and Maria to blush with Michael groaned.

"The house of mirrors?" I asked, arching an eyebrow before smirking. "Oh Maria, I never realised that you were that kinky." I told her causing Tammy to snicker and Maria to open and close her mouth, speechless.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and we turned to see Alex holding the camera.

"Finally, got it on film, Maria Isabella Deluca, speechless." Alex stated with a triumph expression covering his face and the rest of us to laugh while Maria shook her head at Alex.

What are our friends like huh?

Tammy

"I think I'm going to kill myself." I muttered and I heard Liz laugh before turning to face her. "It's not funny! Either I'm going to kill myself or I'm gonna have a heart attack." I told her and she smiled.

"What did you expect when you made us all go to the carnival?" she asked and I sighed.

"I didn't expect to be baby sitting." I told here and she smiled as she wrapped an arm around my waist and bumped hips with me.

"Could be worse." She told me and I looked at her.

"How on earth could it be worse?" I demanded.

"We could be at an amusement park where you are bound to get lost." She informed and I winced.

"Oh yeah." I stated, remembering the times when we all went to amusement parks, I swore I thought my mom was going to get us all leashes to hold on to us.

"Let hope we never have to go through that again." I told her and she laughed in agreement.

"At least we had a good time." She stated and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smiled as we headed over to the exit.

"Yeah, you're right. You even cheered up a little." I told her and she looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm not blind sweetie, I have noticed that you seem a little distance." I told her and smiled up at me.

"Just have things on my mind, I will tell you when I'm ready, I promise." She told me and I nodded, I knew it had nothing to do with her parents so it was something else but I just couldn't help but feel that she wasn't going to get the chance to tell me what she had been thinking about.

Liz

I arrived home, my parents were in the living room and I managed to sneak up the stairs to my room, when I entered my room, the phone was ringing and I sighed, wondering who would be calling at this time of the night.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is Miss Parker there?" a female voice asked.

"This is she." I replied.

"It's doctor Alison, I wanted to tell you that I got your results back and it's positive." She replied; I felt my body clench.

"Are you sure?" I asked, just wanting to double check.

"Yes, I'm sure, so if you could phone the receptionist and make an appointment." She explained and I nodded.

"Sure." I told her before hanging up the phone in a stunned shock, how was the hell was I going to tell Max?

I, unsteadily, got off the floor and made my way down the stairs, I grabbed my jacket and was about to walk toward the door when my parents stepped out of the living room. "I'm going to the Evans' house." I told them as I made my way but my mother's hand on my arm stopped me, she spun me around and I saw wild rage in her eyes

"YOU SELFISH BITCH!" My mother screamed as she slapped me across the face, it was harder than she ever did and I realised that she was no longer caring where the bruises were going to show and if anyone get to see it.

"We didn't bring you up so you could go and whore about you slut!" My dad snapped as he punched me in the stomach, I gasped as I felt blood trickling before blacking out.

I woke up, I felt a little hazy about where I am but I realised that I had to get to Tammy's house as soon as possible otherwise things were going to get a lot worse. I groan slightly as I pushed myself off the floor, I looked back where I was lying and saw a pool of blood and I felt some of the blood rushing to my head, making me dizzy. I was going to black out if I didn't leave right now.

I made my way out of the house and tripped slightly, I felt pain shooting up leg as I clutched my shirt together, it had been torn open, I felt like every part of me was either bruised or burning from a cut and it probably is. I managed to get myself back up and slip through the back alleys, I sent up a prayer of thanks that the Evan's house lived near mine so I didn't have to worry too much if I wasn't going to make it.

I looked up and saw that I had reached the Evans house. I stumble down the Evans' pathway and I hoped to god that Tammy was there; I need her to help me.

I slipped up but I placed a hand on Max's jeep to keep me up right, what I didn't know that I left a bloody handprint on the metal. I managed to reach the door; I leaned heavily on it, hoping that I wouldn't pass out from the intense pain. I banged on the door before ringing the doorbell.

I heard footsteps heading toward the door and the door opened, the last thing I knew; my whole world went black.

TBC

Okay, now you can panic.

And no throwing any knifes and such don't want to harm anyone. Rotten fruits and books are fine.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Max

I heard someone banging on the door then ring the doorbell, I look at my family with confusion covering my face. None of us were expecting visitors so I couldn't think who would be at the door, especially at this time of the night.

I got up from my chair and hurried to the door, something inside of me was pressing me to go faster, that it was important. Like it was a matter of life and death and it confused and scared me at the same time.

I open the door only to catch someone as they fell, I, instinctively, knew it was Liz and I hear Tammy gasp behind me as I leant Liz backward and swallowed hard at the sight of her bruised and swollen face. She looked like she had been in a fighting match, only one that the fight went on with no rules.

"Oh my god!" My mother exclaimed as I carried Liz into the house, away from the cold as my dad hurried over to the phone and called an ambulance. I couldn't think, not with Liz's battered and bruised face lying lifeless.

"The police are over at the Parker's house, apparently there were a lot of noises that the neighbours called them in." Michael stated when he came in with the rest of the gang. "What's going on…?' he caught sight of Liz's bloodied body. 'Fucking hell!" he exclaimed, Maria and Tess moved him out of the way and caught sight of Liz.

"LIZ!" they both screamed as they hurried over by my side. "What happened?" Tess demanded as tears ran down her face.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Did you say that the police are over at the Parker?" Tammy demanded to Michael and he nodded, we all looked up and saw Tammy looking furious. "Those fucking bastards!" she screamed as she made a move toward the door but my dad wrapped his arms around her arms and her waist, holding her back. "I'm going to kill them!" Tammy screamed; my dad was holding her back as she fought against his grip. "Why couldn't you just let me tell someone Liz, why did you have to make me promise?" she sobbed out.

"Tammy…" Jake started as he took a step toward her, he stopped and looked at me, I was shrugged, confused.

"I'm gonna fucking kill them, I should have done it when I first found out but no you had to make me promise, Liz, why couldn't you just tell him? Why did you have to shoulder it all the time?" she demanded before breaking down, Jake hurried over to her and pulled her into his body as they both fell to their knees, he rocked her backward and forward, kissing her forehead.

"Tammy, Sh, everything will be okay." Jake whispered.

"No it won't, why couldn't she just let me tell someone?" she sobbed into his chest.

"Max…" mom turned to me with a questioning tone.

"Tammy knows who did this to Liz, I'm guessing it happened before as she had been tight lipped." I explained and she shook her head before looking at Tammy.

"My poor baby." She whispered.

The door was slammed open once more and we saw the paramedics rushing through the hallway, they saw Liz lying on the ground and hurried over to her, they checked her over before moving her to the stretcher.

"What happened?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know, she just came here like this and she hasn't woken up since she passed out." I explained and they nodded.

"Okay, we better get her to the hospital as soon as possible." They stated as they led her out of the house.

"I'm coming with you." I told them and they nodded, I turned to the others. "You can drive the jeep." I told them and they nodded as I hurried out of the house, I jogged down the driveway, stopping when I saw a bloodied handprint on the metal of my jeep, I swallowed hard when I realised it was Liz's handprint hurried in the ambulance, questions running around my head.

We, finally, reached the hospital, we all got out and the doctors and nurses took Liz away into the emergency room while I was standing at the door, looking through the window as they worked on her.

"Max!" I heard people shouting, I turned around and saw the gang heading toward me.

"Where is she?" My mom asked.

"She's in there." I told them and they nodded as they led me over to the seat, I was still in a shock at what I saw.

We were sitting there for what felt ages when the doctor finally came out.

"Doctor." My dad stated as he stood up. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's a very lucky girl I can tell you that, she has some internal bleeding which we managed to stop, a few of them were quite life threatening, she is still unconscious though." He explained and my dad nodded.

"Will be able to see her?" he asked and the doctor shook his head.

"Not yet, the nurse is just going to clean her up and they will transport her to the ICU room. She will come and get you when you can see her." He explained before walking off, I stood up and paced the hallway as the nurses transported Liz into the room before spinning around to look at my sister.

"Right, I want answers and I want them now!" I snapped.

Tammy

"Right, I want answers and I want them now!" Max snapped as he looked at me. I just continued to look through the window at Liz lying there, black and blue, lying at death's door because she refused to let one of us tell someone that could have helped us. "Tammy." I hear Max warn and I sigh as I turn around to face everyone.

"Liz's parents did this." I whisper and everyone stared at me before looking at Liz then turning to face me once more.

"This is what the secret was?" Max demanded and I nodded.

"Before you ask, I found out purely by accident." I informed them.

"How?" Max asked and I took a deep breath before speaking.

Flashback

I walked into Liz's bedroom and found her lying on the bed, crying.

"Hey Lizzie, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down on the edge on the bed. I placed my hand on her back and I felt her wince in pain, confusing me. "Liz?" I asked.

"It's nothing Tam." She replied; I shook my head as I pulled up her top and I saw bruises and couple of cuts.

"Liz?" I asked, shakily, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I told you Tam, it's nothing." She told me as she pulled down her top and moved away, I stared at her, incredulous.

"Nothing? Liz, you have cuts and bruises on your back!" I exclaimed as I racked my brain for an answer then it hit me, Liz growing quiet after Rosa's death, how she seems dead all the time, how she seems to fear going home, always making excuses why we can't go over to her house, wearing jumpers and such even in the hot weather. "Liz, have your parents been beating you up?" I demanded and she shook her head but the paling of her face and fear in her eyes told me that I was right. "Liz! Why are they beating you up? You've done nothing!" I shouted.

"I deserve it!" Liz shouted at me. "I drove Rosa to her death!" I shook my head, I knew that Liz and Rosa had an argument before Rosa droved off and somehow ended up crashing into a semi truck. She was killed instantly.

"Liz, you had an argument for crying out loud! Max and I argue but it doesn't mean that he going to drive himself to death!" I shouted back.

"I pushed her over the edge, it was my fault!" Liz shouted and I shook my head.

"You listen to me, it wasn't your fault! Rosa, obviously, had some problems that she never told anyone and it drove her to her own death, not you!" I snapped back and Liz shook her head.

"She left a message, she told my parents that she couldn't live with the fact that I was sister, I drove her to her death!" Liz snapped and I took a step back in a stunned shock.

"Did you read the message?" I demanded and she shook her head.

"No, my mom and dad did." She told me and I let out a scoff of disbelief.

"And you believed them? Liz, as far as we know, there probably wasn't any letter!" I shot back. "In fact, your sister had a lot of problems, she was doing drugs for fuck sake!"

"No she wasn't!" Liz shouted at me and I looked at her, confused, it was well known that Rosa did drugs; it was even in the autopsy report, my father found out when he was checking out the case.

"Liz, she was doing drugs." I stated, softly and she shook her head.

"No she wasn't, mom and dad told me that it was my fault!" she snapped back and it hit me, they must have started beating her since Rosa's death and told it was all her fault that it's now programmed in her head. Damn!

"Liz, we need to tell someone!" I shouted.

"No Tammy, we don't!" Liz shouted back but I refused to back down.

"Let me tell Max." I protested, without knowing that saying his name had caused my phone to autodial his number. "He'll help us!" I exclaimed, Liz shot out of her seat and grabbed my arms.

"No Tammy, you can't tell him, please!" she begged me and that was when I finally realised the full extent of her feelings for my brother. I had made a mental note to talk to her later on about it.

"Liz, we can't deal with it on our own, we need help!" I protested and she shook her head as she put out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise me you won't tell." She snapped and I shook my head, pinkie promise is the one thing I hate because you are not allowed to break it, you can't break it unless you were willing to lose the person you promised. "Pinkie promise." Liz begged as tears ran down her face and I broke down.

I linked my pinkie with hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I promise." I whispered.

End Flashback

Max

I stare at Tammy in a stunned shock; I knew Tammy wouldn't pinkie promise unless she really cared about the person.

"I can't believe her parents blamed her for Rosa's death!" Maria bit out bitterly.

"Liz and Rosa had an argument the day Rosa died, they believed Liz pushed Rosa over the edge." Tammy explained and I cursed as I rested my back on the wall.

All those times I knew something was wrong; I let them brush me off saying that everything was okay. God, I was so stupid. "Max?" I looked up and saw Tammy staring at me with fear in her eyes; I hurried over and took her into my arms.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I know you were only doing what Liz begged you to do." I whispered and Tammy nodded.

"How did she hide the bruises and that?" Michael asked and I felt Tammy take in a shuddering breath.

"Liz and I have a huge supply of Foundation, one that were specially made to cover up bruises. You'd be surprise what the make up companies can do when paid money." Tammy explained. "It helped, especially when it came to cheerleading."

"And that's why she never showered with us. She made sure that we were all gone first." Isabel exclaimed and Tammy nodded.

"Yeah, this way no one would see the bruises and cuts and ask questions." Tammy explained.

"But she didn't act like someone who was being beaten on a regular basic." Michael exclaimed, confused.

It struck me like lightening. All those times where she flinched and such, god I was such an idiot.

"She's good at hiding her emotions, her entire life based on it." Maria whispered.

"God Max, we hit it on the mark when you asked if she was being physically abused!" Tess whispered and I nodded.

"Why did on earth did you agree to it?" my mother asked and Tammy sighed.

"I only agreed to the promise if we made a pact, Liz assured me that her parents weren't hitting her too hard, which I didn't believe but had no proof, I told her that if she ended up in hospital, that was it, I would blow the lid off the whole secret, no matter what." Tammy informed them and our mother shook her head.

"What about the medicine?" Kyle asked and Tammy shrugged.

"I don't know if it's due to her injuries or if it's something else, we never really spoke about the attacks because I made it pretty clear how much I hated the secret so she didn't tell me anything in case of provoking me into going to someone." Tammy explained and I shook my head.

"God, why couldn't she tell me?" I asked, anguish filling my voice, she looked at me, she was about to reply when the doctor came out and walked over to us, I stood up.

"Is she okay?" I demanded and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine, she has a couple of broken ribs, broken arm and she sprained her ankle. She looks worse than she is, she has bruises and cuts over her body." He informed us then sighed. "I'm sorry to say she lost the baby." He told me and everyone gasped, all I heard was a roaring sound in my ear, the words, 'lost the baby' rang through my head, over and over again. She was pregnant?

"She was pregnant?" I asked and he nodded before understanding dawned on him.

"You never knew, sorry, I assumed you were the father." He told me and I looked at him. "How do you mean?" I asked and he sighed.

"As you said it was her parents who beated her up, I have no idea how further than beating they have gone." He informed me and I felt bile rise up in my throat, the thought of her being sexually assaulted by her father made me sick, I turned to Tammy, pleading in my eyes and she shrugged.

"I have no idea Max, she never told me anything except the beating." She told me and I closed my eyes. The only person who knew was Liz.

"That's where the blood was coming from?" Isabel asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He whispered before walking off.

"She was pregnant?" my dad asked before looking at me. "Max, did you ever?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, we made love a couple of times." I told him and he nodded.

"It could have been our grandchild." I hear my mom whisper; Isabel broke down in tears.

"Why couldn't she come to one of us? Why hold it in?" Michael demanded as he stood up and I sighed.

"That's who she is." I whispered.

A nurse came over to me.

"Hi, would you like to see Liz now?" she asked and I nodded.

"Please." I whispered and she nodded.

"Follow me." She instructed, I followed her to Liz's room; I was going to see her.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

This is short, just focusing on Max and Liz.

Chapter 27

Max

#_Oh, Why You Look So Sad/Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now/Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through/'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you/You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess/Could make me love you less_#

I walked into the room and took the seat next to Liz's bed; I couldn't get over how different she looked with the bruises and the cuts all over her face. I took her hand as gentle as I could and held it. God, she went through this on a countless basic. How could she hide it?

#_I'll stand by you/I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you/I'll stand by you_#

And add in the fact that she was pregnant, god, I didn't want to ask her who the father was, I was scared that her father had raped her, I hoped to god that she never went through that horror, that she had been safe from that horror from her own parents, but I knew I had to ask her, I needed to know that her dad hadn't raped her, that she was prevented from that horror.

#_So if you're mad, get mad/Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now/Hey, what you got to hide? _

_I get angry too/Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads/And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along/'cause even if you're wrong_#

I sighed as I rested my back on the chair; I was confused about how to feel about everything, her parents were battering my girlfriend because they blamed her for Rosa's death and she didn't tell me. I kept my eye on her, I just wanted her to wake up and tell me what happened, to tell me why she didn't tell me.

#_I'll stand by you/I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you/I'll stand by you_

_Take me in; into your darkest hour/And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_#

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head as I stroked back her hair.

"You know, you need to wake up soon." I told her. "You have a lot of worried people outside, wondering what happened to you tonight. God, I'm wondering what happened, please Liz, wake up. I love you." I whispered and shook my head. God, what has she been through?

#_And when.../When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone/You won't be on your own_#

Soon, I her felt stirring, Liz's hand clenched around mine, reflectively, and I looked up, I saw her eyelids flickering before they slowly opened. At first her brown eyes looked glazed over, like she was confused about where she was before turning to look at me.

"Hey." I whispered and she winced slightly.

"Hi." She whispered back and I noticed that her voice was hoarse. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Your in the hospital." I told her and she closed her eyes before looking at me.

"You know." She stated, it was a statement, not a question and I knew it.

"Yeah, Tammy finally spilled the beans." I told her and she nodded.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that my line?" I teased weakly and she grinned slightly before letting it fade.

"Max." she whispered and I sighed.

"Hurt that you didn't tell me, scared that I was going to lose you, confused about everything and angry that your parents did this to you." I whispered and she sighed as she reached over and touched my cheek.

"Don't be, I'm here." She whispered and I nodded as I kissed her gently and lightly on the lips.

"How about you?" I ask.

"Like I've been run over by a truck." She teased and I smiled slightly.

"Everyone is worried you know, god, Isabel and Tammy was crying and I've never seen them cry before." I explained and she sighed, she let one hand rest on her stomach and I swallowed hard, I was going to have to tell her. "Liz, you were pregnant." I whisper and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I lost it?" she asked and I nod. "I was going to tell you today." She whisper and I stroked back her hair.

"The baby was mine?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Who else could it have been?" she asked.

"The doctor didn't know if you have been sexually abused so…" I trailed off and her eyes soften.

#_I'll stand by you/I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_#

"Max…" she whisper as she lifted her hand and stroked my face. "All my parents did was beat me up; they never went any further than that. You are the only person I've been with, sexually." She assured me and I nodded, relief flooding through my body that she hadn't suffered those horrors at the hands of her parents.

"We were going to have a baby together?" I asked and she nodded. "When did you find out?"

"I had a feeling so I went to my doctors, she phoned me and told me of the results. I was about a month along." She whispered and I looked at her stomach before looking at her once more.

"Don't suppose you knew what is was?" I asked and she smiled at me as she ran her hand through my hair and shook her head.

"No, it was too early to tell but I had a feeling that it was a boy." She whispered. I nodded before looking at her stomach once more, trying to comprehend everything; my baby was safe in her stomach only a few hours ago now it wasn't, all I could feel was emptiness.

#_I'll stand by you/Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you/I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you/Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you/Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_#

Liz

I watched as Max stared at my stomach, I knew that he was feeling confused about how to feel. He found out that he was going to be a father and that I lost the baby in a matter of minutes. I ran my hand though his hair, comforting him as I thought back to my parents.

"Max," I whispered and he looked up at me. "Where are my parents?"

I see his eyes darken with rage.

"They are in jail. One of the neighbours called the cops because of the noise disturbance and Tammy had given a statement." Max explained and I closed my eyes.

"How is Tammy?"

"A wreak, she went hysterical when you blacked out and started shouting how she was going to kill your parents and demanded to know why couldn't you let someone know." Max explained and I nodded. "Liz, we all forced Tammy to tell us so don't be angry with her." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm not, I understand she felt she couldn't keep it a secret anymore, she told me that if I ended up in hospital because of this, she would tell someone." I explained and he nodded.

"God Liz, why didn't you tell me?" he whispered out, hoarsely and I shrugged.

"Max, I loved my parents and I felt I deserved the beatings." I explained. "I was trying to protect you. You put James in hospital because he manhandled me, what would you have done if you found out about my parents?" I asked and he looked away. "Exactly."

"I would have protected you." He whispered as he looked back at me and I stroked his face.

"And how could you protect me if you were in jail?" I asked, he nodded, my point being made.

"Why did they hit you tonight?" he asked. "It must have been bad otherwise you wouldn't be in here."

"They found out about the baby, don't ask my how they knew, they did and they didn't like the fact that I had a boyfriend while Rosa was dead." I explained and he kissed my forehead.

"I won't let them anywhere near you, you can count on that." Max promised, looking into my eyes.

I swallowed back my sobs, wondering what I did to get a guy like Max Evans.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Max

I looked up at her and smiled softly, she has fallen to sleep, I leaned over and kissed her slightly on the lips before kissing her forehead, I stood up and pulled my hand away slightly, she tightened her grip on me and I smiled widely, even in sleep she didn't want me to pull away. I leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I love you Max," she whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back and finally loosen her grip on my hand before wrapping the covers around her and walking out of the room where the rest of my family were waiting.

Everyone jumped up when I exited the room and hurried over to me.

"How is she?" my mom asked and I sighed.

"She's fine, it was my child." I told her and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"She lost our grandchild?" she asked and I nodded.

"Why did she end up in hospital?" Tammy demanded. "They have hit her before, not this hard or bad before, what changed?"

"They found out about the baby and didn't like it." I whispered and Isabel looked at me.

"They put Liz in hospital because she was pregnant?" Isabel demanded and I nodded.

"Yeah, they didn't like the fact that she seemed to be moving on with her life with me while Rosa was dead." I told them and she shook her head in disgust.

"I bet Rosa is rolling over in her grave at the thought what her parents have put her sister through." She muttered to herself.

"How is she?" Tammy asked.

"She was tired, I told her that she lost the baby and that her parents were in jail." I told them and they nodded.

"How far along was she Max?" My dad asked and I smiled gently.

"About a month, she had a feeling that it was a boy." I told them and they smiled sadly at me.

"How is she, emotionally?" Jake asked and I shrugged.

"I think she is still in a shock, I don't think it registered that I know and that she had lost the baby." I explained and he nodded.

"Can we see here?" Maria asked and dad shook his head.

"Not right now sweetie, let her get some rest beside, I don't think she wants you to see her like the way she is right now." dad told her as he pulled her into a hug and she nodded.

"I just don't understand why her parents would attack their own child." She exclaimed. "They are suppose to love and protect her!" she sobbed out and dad hugged her harder.

"There is no reason." Dad stated.

Tammy

I looked off and I saw Jim heading toward us.

"Dad, uncle Jim is coming." I told him, everyone turned around and Jim stopped.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked.

"She's fine, she's sleeping at the moment." Max explained and Jim nodded.

"Dad, Liz was pregnant, she lost the baby." Kyle whispered and Jim looked at his son in a stunned shock before shaking head sadly.

"What's the deal with her parents?" I asked and everyone looked at me before looking at him.

"They have been arrested for noise disturbance." Jim explained and I shook my head.

"Charge them with child abuse." I told him and he looked at me.

"What?" He demanded.

"Her parents have been beating her up since she was eight years old, they are the reason she is in the hospital right now and the reason she lost the baby." I told him and his jaw tightened.

"Proof." He stated.

"The battered body of Liz Parker." I told him and he nodded.

"That's enough proof for me." He stated and stalked over the reception area and phone the station, finally, Liz's parents was going to get what was coming to them, maybe now Liz can live her life in peace.

"What are you doing Tammy?" Diane asked and I looked at her.

"I also told Liz that if she ended up in hospital, she could forget about me protecting her parents, they are going down for what they did to her." I told them.

Liz

I woke up to sunlight shining in my face, at first I was confused about where I was till it hit me, I was in hospital. I sat up and looked at the walls as everything came back to me. The doctor hitting me with the fact that I was pregnant, my parents losing their temper and beating me up, finding out that Max knows the truth…finding out that I lost the baby. I felt unbearable pain shoot through my body at the last thought; I lost our baby.

I felt tears come to my eyes; I fought hard to fight them back when I heard a male voice.

"Hey, you okay?" Max asked as he sat down, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and I shook my head, he bundled me up in his arms so that I was sitting on his lap and I cried into his chest.

"I lost our baby!" I sobbed out and he rocked me backward and forward, kissing my forehead.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered and I shook my head.

"It was my fault, if I hadn't killed Rosa then none of this would have happened!" I cried and he pulled back so he could look at me in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me." He warned. "You never killed Rosa, your parents lied about the letter Liz; Rosa never left any letter." He told me and I shook my head.

"But…" I protested and he shook his head.

"But nothing Liz, they thought that they could take their anger out on you. Rosa had a lot of problems when she was young, she was doing drugs Liz, she never left a letter for anyone." Max stated firmly.

"Tammy was right." I whispered and he looked at me, puzzled.

"About what?" he asked and I looked out of the window.

"That you wouldn't blame me for killing Rosa." I whispered, refusing to look at him.

"Liz…" he breathed out.

"I tried to tell you but we kept getting interrupted and I would lose my nerves, I was scared that you would side with my parents, that you would agree with them and hate me for killing Rosa." I explained and he placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Listen to me Liz." He whispered as my eyes met his. "I love you and I would have never agreed with your parents, it wasn't your fault that Rosa died and I would have gotten you away from your parents the minute if you had told me." His eyes soften. "I could never hate you." He whispered and I felt the tears come to my eyes once more, he enveloped me in his hug and stroked back my hair, this time; my tears were of relief.

Max

I stepped out into the hallway and I rested my back on the wall. I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes, I tried hard to fight them but all I could see was Liz's fearful eyes playing about in my head, I slumped to the floor, still resting my back against the wall as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Tammy kneeling beside me.

"She thought I would hate her." I whispered out and she nodded, her lips curled up in a sad smile.

"I know." She whispered and I turned to face the wall.

"Did I do something to make her think that I would hate her?" I whispered and she sighed.

"Come on, you need to have a drink, god know I need one." She told me as she helped me up and led me to the canteen.

She got us some hot chocolate as I sat down at one of the empty tables; the room was so empty. She got the drinks and sat across from me and handed me the cup. "It wasn't you." She whispered and I looked at her. "Liz has been beaten up since she was eight years old Max, she lived with this secret for nearly ten years now. Her parents started beating her up after the funeral, at least, that when I think they started beating her up." She explained and ran a hand through her dark locks. "They had programmed it into her head that she was worthless, that she deserved the beatings and that she was a killer for pushing Rosa over the edge. I found out three years ago and, god, you should have seen her, she was petrified that I was going to blame her for her sister's death, I had to pin her to the bed in order to get her to calm down and listen to me." She explained.

"You wanted to tell me, didn't you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you Max, but I had made a promise to her. I gave you hints and I noticed you picked up on them but it was pointless as Liz always had a story to why she had bruise on her body. God Max, she wanted to tell you too, I could see her fighting within herself to tell you but in the end, the fear always won."

"How could you cope with it?" I asked her, I knew my sister was strong and I was wondering if she ever had a breaking point.

"I didn't, I was furious with her parents when I found out that I was ready to kill them myself, it was only Liz's fear that held me back. I begged and pleaded her to tell someone but she refused, over the time we wouldn't talk about what happened because I'm not equipped to deal with it and she knew that it would eventually push me over the edge and tell someone, damn the promise." She explained and sighed. "God, I love the girl like a sister but she just has to be so damn stubborn half the time." She muttered.

"Is that the reason why you kept making sure she was staying over at our house all the time and such?" I asked and she nodded.

"Her parents never knew that I knew and we both kept it that way cause we knew that it would get worse if they knew that I knew, ever since they didn't know that I knew, they let her go to our house without an argument." She told me and I rested my back in the chair.

"What the hell did they do to her?" I breathed out and Tammy shrugged.

"They beated her torso the most, you know, to stop any bruises showing up when she was cheerleading and such, I think finding out the baby just pushed them over the edge, the fact that it could have been Rosa who could have been having the baby if she hadn't died just made them crack." She whispered and I shook my head.

"Still no excuse to go around beating up Liz because she was alive for fucks sake." I snapped as I stood up, my chair scrapping against the ground.

"Don't you think I know that?" Tammy demanded as she stood up. "I begged her to tell someone, to tell you or hell, even a teacher if that what it took to get her away from them! God, I was the one who helped her to cover up her bruises so that no one could see them!" she exclaimed. "I wanted to tell someone but I knew that Liz would spin up a lie to think that I was going crazy and she would hate me. God, I love her but I really wish she would stop being so stubborn for once." She whispered and I sighed.

"At least her parents are in jail." I muttered and she nodded before looking at me.

"Go to her Max, she needs you." She told me and I nodded, I kissed her forehead before leaving the canteen and heading toward Liz's room.

I stepped in and saw that she was still sleeping, I removed my shoes and slipped into the bed, I knew it was against the rules but I needed to hold her, to remind myself that she was alive and was with me.

She moaned my name as she shuffled closer to me, making sure that her head resting over my heart before sighing and falling back into a deep sleep, I kissed her forehead before resting my face in her hair and going to sleep myself, we can sort everything out later.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Liz

Here I am, lying on the hospital bed, my bruises and cuts have gone down much to the satisfaction of my doctor and my bones are healing perfectly. I know that Max is happy to see my face turning back to normal. The doctor had refused to let everyone come in and see me, fearing that it would upset my resting time; so far the only people I have seen are Max, Mr. Valenti and Mr. Evans. I saw Tammy for a brief time, I let her know that I wasn't mad at her for telling Max and that, in fact I was glad that she did.

Today is the day when my doctor is letting everyone in to see my, I, desperately, want to see all my friends, the people who have become so close to me that we're like family. I missed Isabel's bitchy attitude, Tess's sassiness, Kyle's Buddha talk, yeah that's right, you heard me correctly, Alex's goofiness, Michael's stupid remarks he makes when he gets uncomfortable and tries to make you feel better and Maria's bubbly smile and chatter.

Max has been brilliant through the whole ordeal, I know he is still trying to cope with the fact that he was going to be a father, he told me that Isabel was delighted that she was going to be an aunt only to be devastated when she found out that I lost the baby. Diane and Phillip were stunned that I was pregnant, they never got over that before finding out that I lost the baby, he told me that his mother was crying that I had lost her first grandchild at the hands of my parents and vowed that they will do whatever it took to keep me safe. They were even thinking of adopting me but as I'm eighteen, there is no point and I already view them as parents in my eyes and heart they let it go.

Oh, I can still have children; both, Max and I were delighted when we found out that I could still have children with him.

"Lizzie!" a female voice squealed, I turned and smiled when I saw the gang standing the door way then laughed when I saw Alex tangled up in balloons.

"Hey guys." I replied and they all came hurrying into the room, hugging me as hard as they could, I wasn't complaining, I thought I was going to lose them when I was on death's door so I was hugging them back as hard as I could. They had brought me gifts and brought over the stuff that the other students at the school had given them to pass on to me. Roswell is a small town you know.

"You feeling better?" Michael asked and I smiled.

"I'm feeling great, Max has been great through everything." I assured him and he nodded.

"Where is Max anyway?" Kyle asked and I shrugged.

"He said that he had something to do." Tammy informed as she sat on the bed next to me,

"Where could he be?" Isabel asked and Tammy shrugged once more, not having a clue.

"Anyway, while we are waiting for Max, who wants some sugary junk food?" Tess asked as she upended the bag on to my lap.

On my lap, there were packets of crisps, jelly sweets, chocolates you name it. I squealed happily.

"Oh you are a god send!" I exclaimed to Tess as I picked up a packet of mars bar, the other started looking through for a sweet they like. Being stuck in hospital with only hospital food had really put me off eating that Max had to resort to bringing in food from the house and the Crashdown so I would eat.

"No problem, Max told me that you were complaining about the lack of food they had in here and I thought why not." Tess informed.

"Thank you." I told her and she smiled.

"Just you wait till you get out of here, you, me, and the rest of us girls have one big date with Ben and Jerry." She told me and I smiled.

"Can't wait." I told her.

"So, how come you never told us?" Maria asked once everyone was settled and I sighed.

"I was scared, I thought that you would agree with my parents and would hate me too." I admitted, I held up my hands when I saw them all rush to reply and smiled softly. "I know that you wouldn't hate me, at the time, the fear and the thought that I had killed my sister was pretty much programmed in me. Max and Tammy managed to sooth my fears that you wouldn't hate me." I told them and they nodded.

"Good, the next time when something like this happens again, no matter what, you better tell us." Michael stated and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I told them and Alex smirked.

"Maybe she hit her head a little harder, she's acting like Tammy." He stated and Tammy reached over and hit Alex in the shoulder.

"That's my girl you are talking about." Jake stated as he hit Alex's back and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Okay, come on, give me a break!" he exclaimed. "Sorry for trying to lighten up the mood a little." He muttered and we all laughed, just enjoying ourselves with our friends.

I'm still wondering where Max is though.

Max

I can't believe that I'm doing this but I have to, I need to put it to rest or it will continue to eat away at me. I sighed as I rested my head on the wall as I leaned back in my chair. I'm in the sheriff's station, waiting for the go ahead to go and see the Parkers.

I know I shouldn't be here but I need to tell them what I think of them and what they did to Liz and our child. They had hurt Liz so much that she still forgives them but to rob our child's life, that's is unforgivable. I know Liz wants to hate them but she has a huge heart, it's one of the things I love about her but it doesn't mean I can't take over for her.

Jim came out and looked at me. I stood up and walked over to him.

"You can go in now. Come out when you are finished." He told me and I nodded. I know that he wants a piece of the Parkers after what they did to someone who he saw as a daughter but it would mean at the expense of his job and we all knew that Liz would be upset if he lost it over her.

I stepped into the room, Jeff and Nancy was sitting at the table; they looked up when they heard me enter.

"Why have you requested to see us?" Jeff asked. I sat down on the other side of the table and looked at them.

"Why did you beat up Liz?" I asked, not answering his question.

"Because she drove our daughter to her death! She was the one who should have died, not Rosa!" Nancy spat out.

"So you killed our child for pay back!" I hissed out in anger, anger flaring in my eyes. "Do you have any idea what you put us through, what you put Liz through?" I demanded. "Do you know that she still forgives you?" I stood up and started pacing the room. "God, the woman I love I love is in hospital, recovering from a near death experience and the loss of our child yet she still loves and forgives you!"

"She's nothing but a slut!" Jeff hissed out, I slammed my hand on the table, startling them.

"For you information, I was her first and only! She is your daughter for crying out loud!" I growled out.

"She lost that status the day she drove our daughter to her death!" Nancy spat out and I glared at them both.

"I promised Liz this and I will keep this promise. I'm going to make sure that you will go down for a very long time and if I get a hint that you will be put on parole, I will make sure you won't, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will never get the chance to go near Liz at all and if you do anything to harm Liz, I will hunt you down and make you regret it." I hissed out. "And remember this, I always keep my promise." And left the room, unable to look at them for what they did to Liz and our child.

I arrived at the hospital and looked in the window of Liz's room and smiled. The whole gang was in the room and Liz was laughing at something Alex had said. I felt my heart warmed at watching them. In the past year, we all became really close that we were family.

"Hey Maxwell. Where did you go?" I hear Michael asked from behind me, I turned around to face him.

"I went to see the Parkers." I admitted and he looked at me for a long time.

"Hope you gave them hell." He finally stated and I smiled.

"Yeah, I promised them that I would make sure that they will be sent down for a very long time."

"Good." Michael stated before turning to look through the window.

"How has she been?" I asked, watching the gang laugh and Michael smiled.

"She cheered up when Tess dumped the junk food on her lap, she missed you though." Michael informed and I nodded.

"Can we keep where I was a secret? I don't want to upset her." I explained and he nodded.

"Sure." He replied and smirked at me. "Ready to go and face the gang?" he asked and I smiled back.

"Bring it on." I replied and we entered the room. Liz looked up and her face brightened when she caught sight of me. Yep, there was nowhere else I would rather be.

"Hey!" Liz breathed as I moved over the bed and sat down next to her, I kissed her on the side of her head before catching sight of the sweeties on her lap and laughed.

"What did you do, Tess, buy out the whole store?" I teased and she threw a wrapper at me.

"Funny." She shot back and I smirked.

"I thought so too." I stated and she rolled her eyes before turning to Liz.

"How on earth do you deal with him?" she demanded and Liz smirked.

"I have my own method of controlling him." She told her and I looked down at her.

"Excuse me." I stated and she smiled up at me.

"I love you." She whispered with the little puppy dog eyes and I gave in and kissed her on the lips and Tess smirked.

"That's a good method, I think I need to try it out." Tess stated, as we both broke apart.

"Oh you can try it on me all you want babe." Kyle stated and Tess looked at him.

"Who said it would be with you?" she asked and we all snickered at Kyle's wounded/jealously look.

"It better be with me." He warned and she rolled her eyes.

"Or what?" she challenged, Kyle leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing her to blush and her mouth to drop open, causing the rest of us to look at him, intrigued.

"What did you say to her?" Michael demanded but Tess managed to recover.

"Don't even think about it." Tess hissed out, causing the rest of us to laugh once more.

It was great just to relax and enjoy our lives, I really think finding out about Liz's secret and almost losing her had made our bond stronger and I, for one, am very grateful for it.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Max

"This is stupid and you know it!" I heard Tammy shouting, Liz and I were sitting on the couch, watching a film. It was only a few days later that Liz was discharged from hospital and was taking it easy, I looked up and saw Tammy looking furious as she ran her hand through her dark locks. A habit she picked up from me.

"Tammy, there's nothing we can do." My dad told and she scoffed.

"You can tell them to take a flying leap of the freaking cliff!" she shot back and I bit back my snickers as Liz giggled slightly but we were still confused.

"Tammy, what's wrong?" Isabel asked as she came down the hallway, looking frustrated and I guess that Tammy's shouting has interrupted her studies time.

"The fucking lawyers want Liz to go on trial!" Tammy informed Isabel with a deadly calm voice and I shot up from my seat and hurried over.

"What do the fuck do you mean?" I demanded and she turned to me.

"Oh, the police had phoned up and told us that there is going to be a trial, the lawyers want Liz to be the witness!" she exclaimed and I looked back at Liz, where she huddling into the covers with fear in her eyes.

"It's too early! She's only came out of hospital!" I told my parents and my mom shrugged.

"They have a warrant, they say if Liz doesn't submit to the trial, she will be arrested for wasting the jury's time." My mom explained and Tammy turned on her.

"I want a minute alone with them and I will make them see sense, even if I have to knock it into them!" she snapped.

Even now that everyone knows Liz's secret, Tammy still bears the responsibilities of protecting Liz on her shoulders.

"Tam, there's nothing we can do." My dad explained but she shook her head.

"I don't care what I have to do, Liz is not going on trial till she is ready and she isn't!" Tammy exclaimed.

"How can you know?" mom asked and Tammy spun around, pointing to Liz.

"Look at her, she huddled under the covers cause she fears the thought of seeing her parents!" Tammy exclaimed and shook her head. "If they want Liz to go on trial, they'll have to get through me first." She stated.

"Tammy…" mom stated but Tammy shook her head.

"No mom, Liz is not ready for this." She told her before storming off to her room, leaving us all stunned in her wake.

Liz

They want me to go up on trial, they want me to see my parents again and tell everyone everything that my parents went through. How can I tell them that they killed my child because I was alive? I rocked backward and forward on Max's bed that I was sitting on, my arms were holding my legs as I held on to the blanket that surrounded me. God, how can I sit up on the stand and tell them what they did to me? I would have to go to the deepest of my mind and recover all my memories of what my parents did to me. I can't, I can't do it.

"Liz?" I heard a male voice asked, I looked up and saw Max standing in the doorway.

"I can't do it Max." I whimpered, he hurried over and pulled me into his arms, rocking me backward and forward. "How can I tell them they killed our child cause I was alive?" I sobbed out and he stroked my hair.

"Sh, don't worry about it right now, Tammy is going to make sure that the trial will be at a later date, once you have recovered from everything." He whispered and I nodded against his chest.

Does this mean I have to face my parents again?" I asked and he gulped.

"Yeah." He whispered and I nodded, inside I was petrified of seeing my parents again, they would blame me for doing this to them.

"It will be okay." He whispered as he rocked me once more, I nodded but I couldn't believe him.

Max

"Max!" my mom shouted, I lifted my head and looked at Liz, she had calmed down a little more and I sighed.

"Come on, we need to see what she wants." I told her and she nodded as she took my hand and we headed into the living room, I stopped short when I saw another man in the room. He had black hair and dark eyes.

"This is Jack Mastodon." My mom introduced and I looked down at Liz, she looked up at me with a hint of fear in her eyes. "He is the lawyer who will be defending Liz." Mom finished and I nodded as I walked over.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Miss Parker needs to go on trial." Mr. Mastodon stated and I saw Tammy gear up.

"Why?" she asked coolly and he looked at her.

"Because the warrant says so." He replied and she cocked her head slightly to the side, a habit she had picked up off Liz.

"Surely you see our side, Liz had suffered a tragedy and only just come out of hospital, wouldn't it be better to wait till she rested properly?" Tammy asked.

"Sorry, I have to do what I'm told." Mr. Mastodon stated with a fake smile and Tammy's eyes darken in anger.

"You are only acting like a jerk because your son got beaten up by Max." Tammy stated, my mother and father looked at me before looking back at Tammy.

"I beg your pardon." He exclaimed, his colour had faded and it hit me, Tammy had hit on the nail, he was doing this because I attacked James!

"You heard me, you hate the fact that James was attacked so you are taking out on Liz as revenge." Tammy stated as she stood up and walked over to him so she could look at him straight in the eyes. "You are very petty!" she hissed out.

"Tammy!" Jim stated and she shook her head.

"No, I will not let Liz be used like that, just because his little son's ego is bruised by Max attacking him, in defence of Liz by the way, I will not let him use Liz's trial as revenge." Tammy stated.

"Now listen here you bitch!" Mr. Mastodon stated as he pointed a finger in Tammy's face only for Tammy to grab it and bend it backward.

"Keep your fucking finger out of my face before you pull back a stump!" she hissed out as she shoved his hand down only for his other hand to come up to strike her.

We all stood up but a strong hand was clutching Mr. Mastodon's hand, we all turned and saw Jake standing there with fury in his eyes.

"If I were you, I cut my losses and get out before you do something that you will end up regretting." He warned before shoving the arm down and moving beside Tammy.

"Guess it's true huh?" Tammy stated and Mr. Mastodon turned to face her. "Definitely like Father like son, your son couldn't take the answer no so he resorted to attack Liz, and you can't take the answer no so you resort to attack me." Tammy stated.

"Miss Parker has to go on trial!" he protested and I shook my head.

"Get out." I told him and everyone turned around to face me, he looked at me.

"What?" he demanded and I glared at him.

"Get. Out. You are fired!" I snapped, he snapped close his briefcase and stormed out of the house, leaving us shaking our head.

"Now what do we do?" Dad asked.

"I know a really good lawyer." Jim spoke up and we all looked at him. "His name is Mark Wilson, I saw him in a couple of cases and he is really good and fair." Jim explained and mom nodded.

"I have seen him about on a couple of occasion, everyone I met had spoke very highly of him." My mom informed and dad nodded.

"Call him up." Dad stated and my mom nodded as she headed into the hallway to get the phone.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to my room." I whispered to Liz, leading her back to my room.

I settle her on the bed and wrapped the covers around her; she looked up at me.

"Can you just hold me?" she asked and I nodded as I got under the covers and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back against my chest.

"Go to sleep, Liz, you need it." I whispered, I looked down and saw that her breathing had levelled out and her eyes were closed. I smiled as I kissed her forehead before laying my head down once more.

Tammy

I sighed as I raked my hand through my hair, I was so ready to punch someone but I knew I couldn't. I sighed as I headed into the basement, peeling off my jumper as I moved over to the punching bag that Max had set up when he was 13, I pulled off my boots and grabbed the sneakers that was stashed away in the corner, I tied the laces up and moved over to the punching bag.

I closed my eyes and cricked my neck and I opened my eyes once more only to see that the Punching Bag has turned into Jack Mastodon I let my anger loose as I punched the bag as hard as I could. I needed to get rid of my frustration otherwise I was going to lose it and attack someone.

I grunted as I kicked the bag, I wasn't aware that Jake was behind me, watching me beat the shit out of the bag till he came up and rounded till he was behind the bag.

"Aren't you suppose to have someone holding the bag?" he asked as he held it.

"Aren't you suppose to be upstairs?" I replied and he scoffed.

"Tammy, you are beating the shit out of a bag. What the hell is going on?" he demanded and I sighed.

"Liz is not ready to go on trial right now, she needs to get over her ordeal before she can see her parents then move on with her life." I explained, still beating the bag up.

"Why can't she move on right now?" he asked and I scoffed.

"If she meets her parents now, any sanity she has left will go out of the window, she is not emotionally stable enough to see them. She will lose it in court." I explained and it hit him.

"And they want that?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well, the defendant of her parents will, this way they will get off and Liz will be classed as a family wrecker for trying to destroy her family's reputation." I explained and he shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell them that?" he asked and I sighed.

"Are you kidding, they'll never let Liz go to court if I do, I'm just making sure that the court is at a later date so that Liz is strong enough to face them, if I tell them now, they'll start wrapping Liz up in cotton wool." I reminded and he sighed, not getting anything else out of me as I continued to beat the bag up.

Liz

I woke up to someone shaking me gently; I looked up and saw Tammy leaning over.

"Hey, you need to get up, Mr. Wilson is here and he wants to talk to you." Tammy explained and I nodded, I, gently, pulled myself out of Max's embrace before turning around and kissing him, he woke up immediately and nodded as he got out of bed, we all headed into the living room where a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes were talking to Mom and dad.

He turned when I entered and he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mark Wilson, I will be representing you at the trial." Mr. Wilson introduced himself to me and I smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you." I told him and he nodded. "Do I need to tell you anything?" I whispered and he shook his head.

"No, I have the notes from the police records, the doctors, your family and the ones that Mr. Mastodon was forced to give me." He explained and I nodded.

"What about the trail?" Tammy demanded and Mr. Wilson smiled at her.

"I talked to the judge, he said that we can push the date at a later time so that Miss. Parker can recover from her ordeal before facing her parents, so, I will let you know when the trial date is." He stated as he closed his briefcase, Mr and Mrs. Evans walked him out of the house.

I sighed as I rested my head on Max's chest, was this ever going to end?

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Liz

I was sitting outside of the courtroom, staring at the door with trepidation, I was going to walk through that door and see my parents for the first time after they had attacked me.

"You okay?" Max asked, he was sitting next to me, holding my hand; I looked at him and gave him a small smile before looking at the door once more.

"Just a little nervous." I admitted and he nodded.

"I will be right here when you come out." He whispered and I nodded.

"I know." I whispered; we all stood up when Mr. Wilson walked near us.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I took a deep breath.

"As ready as I could ever be." I told him and he nodded before looking at everyone else.

"I think it would be best if you didn't sit the trial." He told them and they nodded, mom and dad had explained to them that it might be upsetting and they might have a couple of outbursts so they were to sit outside till I was finished.

We entered the courtroom, he led me over to one of the table that was sitting in front of the judge table, my parents were sitting at the other one with…I stopped in my tracks when I saw James Mastodon sitting next to them, he was defending them!

The court guard stood up.

"All Rise." He stated, we all rose up, the judge came out and settled down on his seat.

"You may seat." He told us and we all sat down. "This is the case of Parker against Parker on the account of Child Abuse?" he asked.

"Yes it is your honour." Mr. Wilson stated and he nodded.

"You may proceed." He stated and Mr. Wilson nodded.

"I would like to call Dr. Jameson to the Witness Stand."

Dr. Jameson, the doctor who over seen my care at the hospital made his way over to the stand and the court guard came over to him.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, nothing but the whole truth?" he asked as he held out the bible and Dr. Jameson placed his hand on the bible and the other on his hand.

"Yes, I swear to tell the truth, nothing but the whole truth." He stated before sitting down.

"Dr. Jameson, could you please state your full name for the record?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"I'm Doctor Alan Jameson, I work at the Roswell memorial." Informed and Mr. Wilson nodded.

"You were the doctor who looked after Liz when she was admitted to the hospital?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct." He told him.

"Could you please tell us what state Liz Parker was in?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"She had a few broken ribs, a lot of internal damage, a few of them were quite life threatening but we had managed to save her in time. She had sprained her ankle and wrist, her ankle from trying to get away from parents as there was a hand print bruise on her ankle, her wrist when she fell and reached out to prevent her fall. Her face was barely unrecognisable, she had cuts and bruises all over her body and face. The typical signs of abused victims." Dr. Jameson told them.

"Did you think she would have died?" Mr. Wilson asked and Dr. Jameson nodded.

"Yes, there was a few touch and go when we thought we lost her but she was a fighter and brought herself back. If she hadn't come in that time, I have no doubt that the old internal bruises would have eventually killed her." He informed.

I sat there, stunned, I would have died because of my internal bruises, I tried to wrap my mind around it but it was practically impossible!

"I have no more questions." Mr. Wilson stated.

"I also have no questions." Mr. Mastodon stated and the judge nodded.

"You may step down." He told Dr. Jameson and he nodded as he moved away from the witness stand.

"Your honour, I call Elizabeth Parker to the stand." Mr. Wilson stated; I gulped slightly as I made my way over the stand.

The court guard walked over to me with the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the whole truth?" he asked, I placed my hand on the bible and the other over my hand.

"I swear." I stated and he moved away as I sat down.

"Could you please state your full name for the record?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Elizabeth Claudia Parker." I informed them.

"Miss Parker, could you please tell the jury why you parents attacked you?" Mr. Wilson asked and I took a deep breath.

"They attacked me because they blamed me for the death of Rosa, my sister." I told them.

"Why did they blame you?" he asked.

"Because Rosa and I had an argument the day she died, they believed that I drove her over the edge and killed her."

"What made you believe that you were responsible for the death of Rosa Parker?" he asked.

"The day after the funeral, they told me that Rosa had left a letter stating that she couldn't live anymore because I hated her." I told him.

"Did you hate Rosa?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I loved my sister, I didn't want her to go out that night of her death because I had a bad feeling and we had an argument about it which caused her to storm off." I explained.

"I had received information that you have problems taking medicines, is it due to your sister taking drugs?" he asked and I sighed, I knew that I was going to have to answer this.

"No, it was on the night of my sister's funeral, my mom and dad was drunk that when they saw me, they went nuts. My dad held me down while my mom shovelled medicine down into my throat, forcing me to take them. I threw them back up and was beaten up because of it." I explained; I could see Mrs. Evans covering her mouth in shock while Mr. Evans was furious.

"What happened after that?" Mr. Wilson asked and I sighed.

"Once I woke up back from being out, I left the house and collapsed in the middle of the street, crying. That was when Max Evans found me and brought me in the house. Mrs. Evans tried to give me medicine for the cold that I was bound to have but I threw it back up, no one knew of the incident."

"No further questions your honour." Mr. Wilson stated as he moved over to his seat.

Mr. Mastodon stood up with an oily smirk and made his way over to me.

"That night you went into hospital, why did you parents attack you?" Mr. Mastodon asked.

"They found out that I was pregnant." I told him and there were gasps over the courtroom, I refused to look at anyone in case I saw horror or pity.

"And you know who the father was?" He asked and I glared at him.

"The father was Max Evans." I replied; he only took up the job of defending my parents because Max beated up his son, how pathetic could a man get?

"I was under the impression that Mr. Evans didn't know who the father was." He replied with a smirk and I sighed.

"As my parents assaulted me, no one really knew just how far they had went, Max thought my dad may have sexually abused me, which I corrected and told him that he was my first and only, that my parents never went that far at all on any occasion." I told him.

"Why would you parents think you were the reason for Rosa's death?" he asked.

"Because we had an argument." I told him, getting a bit tired of telling everyone why my parents thought I was the reason for Rosa's death.

"It wasn't do with the fact that you were flirting with her boyfriend?" he asked. "That maybe you had a jealously fit and drove Rosa to her death?" He asked and I looked at him, confused.

"Boyfriend?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Oh come on, are you telling me that you never knew that Rosa had a boyfriend?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I had no idea that Rosa had a boyfriend, she never really brought any friends home let alone a boy and we weren't that close as I was eight years old when she died." I told him and he blanched slightly.

"Is there any evidence saying that Liz was flirting with the boyfriend in question?" The judge asked and he shook his head.

"No…" he started and the judge nodded.

"Fine, then I find it irrelevant, please strike it off and jury; please forget you heard that." The judges stated before settling in his seat once more.

"Why did you not tell anyone?" He asked.

"I was eight years old when my parents started beating me up, after a while it was programmed into me that I was the reason why Rosa died. I tried to tell my friends countless of times but my fear always won out in the end." I explained.

"Your fear for what? That they would know that you were lying?" he demanded and I looked at him with a cold glare.

"That they would turn away from me, that they would agree with my parents, that I was the blame for Rosa's death and I couldn't handle it." I told him.

"No further questions your honour." He muttered as he stalked back to his table and Judge nodded.

"Okay, you may step down from the witness stand." He told me and I nodded as I walked back over to the table. "Court, you may state your statements." He informed and Mr. Mastodon stood up.

"Jury, I urge you to think about this whole scene play we just had here today, we have a mentally unstable person who is blaming her parents for beating her up. Can we really trust her word on this? She lost a baby, one that she never informed the 'father' on, so how do we know she wasn't lying about who the father is? How do we know that she isn't lying about everything else?" he stated. "There is no evidence of the beatings except pictures that the hospital gave us, how do we know that she didn't get someone to beat her up so she just point the blame at her parents? The two people who went through hell cause their elderly daughter had left them a note saying that their younger daughter had driven her to her death. These two people have never been on the wrong side of the law and all of a sudden, the daughter is crying abuse. I urge you people to think long and hard about this and prove that my clients are the one…not guilty." He stated before smiling. "Thank you."

Mr. Wilson stood up.

"Jury, just because two people doesn't seem to have done anything wrong doesn't mean that they are not guilty, this young girl was abused from the age 8, all because of some letter that doesn't seem to exist, the police and forensic have checked that house upside down, even their offices and such and have found no such thing. Don't you think, of an allegation like that, you would keep the evidence? Well, we found none. This young girl lost her sister and in a way, her parents at the same time, they no longer loved her and beated her up. They put her in hospital because she was pregnant! What kind of parents would do that to their own child? Jury, I urge you to look at the evidence carefully and dub the clients guilty of abusing their own daughter for what they thought the death of their eldest daughter." He tipped his head slightly. "Thank you." He informed them before moving back to his seat.

The judge sat up in his seat.

"Jury, you may retire and let the court guard know when you are ready to give the verdict." He informed them before and the court guard stood up.

"All rise." He stated, we all rose as the jury and judge left the room.

Finally, I was going to get to see Max.

Max

I was pacing the hallway, I needed to see Liz but I had to wait, soon the door opened and my parents stepped through, I hurried over to them and I could see that my mother's eyes were red from crying.

"Mom?" I asked.

"I want to kill them." She sobbed out.

"What happened?" I demanded and dad sighed.

"The whole Medicine thing?" my dad stated and we all nodded, we knew that Liz had been having problems with taking medicine. "Her parents forced medicine into her mouth, they forced her to swallow it. Max, that day you found her, she would have died if you hadn't." my dad explained and I felt like a sledge hammer slam into my chest.

"They wanted to kill her." Tammy whispered and mom nodded and she shook her head in disgust.

"And the reason why she wouldn't tell us…" mom started and shook her head. "I can't believe she would think that we would side with her parents."

"She was scared." I whispered.

The door opened once more and Liz stepped out, I hurried over to her and enveloped her in my arms, holding her close to my body. I could feel her shivering in my arms.

"It's okay, let it go." I whispered and she did, she sobbed into my chest as all the memories ran through her brain once more.

I stroked back her hair as she clung to me, I saw James step outside of the courtroom, he was talking to Jeff and Nancy and nodding at something they were saying and it hit me.

"He is defending them?" Tammy hissed out, everyone turned and saw James standing there; he looked over at us before gulping in fear.

"Oh, he is going down." Isabel hissed out as she made her way over to him but dad grabbed her and held her back.

"Not now Isabel, this is a court." Dad hissed and she looked at him.

"Dad, that bastard is defending the people who put Liz through hell, how can he do this?" she demanded.

"Payback." A small husky voice spoke up, we all looked down at Liz, who was still cuddling into me. "He's doing this because Max beated up his son and fired him from representing me." Liz explained and I shook my head. The guy never fails to disgust me.

"What is going on?" Tess demanded as Mr. Wilson came out.

"The Jury has retired to make the verdict." Mr. Wilson explained and everyone nodded when the court guard came out.

"Court 156 please come back in again." He informed and Liz looked up at me, startled.

"That's our case." She whispered and Maria gasped.

"They can't have come to a conclusion that quick!" Maria whispered; Mr. Wilson shrugged as he motioned for Liz to go in, she nodded before looking at me once more.

"It'll be okay, I'll be right out here." I whispered and she smiled slightly as I kissed her gently on the lips before letting her go.

I watched as she entered the room once more and I hoped to god that everything was going to be alright.

Liz

We all made our way back to our seats, the court guard stood up once more.

"All rise." He stated, we all rose as the Judge came out and settled himself back on his seat.

"You may seat." He informed and we all sat down once more. He turned to the jury. "You have come to a conclusion?" he asked and the leader of the jury stood up.

"Yes we have." She informed him and he nodded.

"You may proceed." The jury informed and she picked up a piece of paper and opened it.

"We find the defendant, under the Child abuse law…Guilty. We find the defendant of mandatory 1, with the attempt to kill the victim…guilty." she stated, I felt a huge wave of relief swimming through my body but a tiny hint of guilt, I had sent my parents down. The judge nodded as he turned back to the front.

"Mr and Mrs Parker, will you please stand?" He stated and they both rose with Mr. Mastodon. "The court has found you guilty under the law of child abuse, you are to spend at least 10 years for the abusing of Elizabeth Claudia Parker. You have been found guilty of mandatory 1; you are to spend no less than 30 years in prison. Overall, that will be 40 years in prisons with no hint of parole, guards, please remove them from the court." He informed as he banged the gravel.

Everything after that was a rush, I saw my parents being cuffed and led away; I saw Mr and Mrs. Evans hugging me tightly to them, ensuring that I was okay before leading me out of the courtroom and over to where everyone else was.

"Well?" Max asked as he jumped up.

"Guilty on both offence. They have been sent down 40 years with no parole." Mr. Evans informed them, they all cheered as Max took me into his arms.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"It's over." He whispered and I broke down, it was over. I didn't have to live in fear that my parents were going to turn on me and beat up me. I didn't have to live in fear that my friends were going to turn me away cause they agreed with my parents.

I was finally free to live my life.

TBC

Okay, I think I covered every question you guys had but if you feel that there is something missing or I missed out on a question, let me know and I will do my best to answer them.

Catch you later!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Max

I paced my bedroom; I was wondering how the hell I was going to do this. I plunged my hands into my pocket and fingered the object that was in my pocket.

I looked up when the door opened and I saw Liz standing there. She had changed a lot since the trial, mom and dad sent her to counselling so she could get the help she needed to get past everything she had been through, the counsellor told us that meeting up with her parents in court gave her the finally step she needed to make closer and come to term, she was getting stronger each day.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, is everyone else ready?" I asked, Liz and I were dressed in our graduation gowns, because Tess, Liz and Tammy were in a lot of higher with us, the school saw it fit for them to graduate with us, which we were happy about.

"Yeah, they're ready, mom is looking for the camera though." She explained as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked. "You have been pacing in your room for ages." She explained and I smiled down at her.

"I'm okay, just a little nervous I guess." I admitted and she looked at me weirdly.

"Max, you have been practically waiting for this day for your life." She told me and I laughed as I leaned down to kiss her, she was totally right on the mark, just wrong about the reason why I was nervous.

"Come on Max, Liz!" mom shouted and we broke away. I laughed slightly.

"Better get to the school before she has a heart attack." I told her and she laughed as she led me out of the room, toward where everyone else was waiting in their graduation gowns.

"Okay everyone, lets get this show on the road and finally begin a new chapter to our life." I told them and they all cheered as we headed out to the transports.

I linked my fingers with Liz's and looked down at her with a smile, I was most definitely going to start a new chapter in my life and she is going to being the main part of it.

Liz

Max has been acting funny for the last couple of days, it not that he is pulling away from me, it's like he trying to tell me something but just can't find the words for.

I sighed from where I was sitting, I looked up into the sky and smiled slightly, it was a bright sunny day with no clouds in sight. Maybe Max was right, maybe this is the time for me to close the chapter to my life and move on with him and my friends.

"I like to introduce you to Elizabeth Claudia Parker, the valedictorian." The principal introduced.

Everyone cheered as I rolled my eyes as I stood up to the podium and took a deep breath before launching into my speech.

"For a lot of us, we have been through a lot over the last couple of years, we found love in people, friendships and things we could never have imagine. What didn't kill us made us stronger. We may think that it has come to an end here but it hasn't, our lives are still going on no matter what. We have set on the path of our destiny and it is up to you to find out where it leads. No matter how hard the time seems; you must remember that there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. My grandma told me that if it was complicated, it's probably isn't meant to be, so go out there and live your life to the full. Don't hold back because you are scared because you could be missing out on something amazing. Today is the day where we close this chapter of our lives and move onto a new chapter, one that will have more stories that we can tell our children and grandchildren. Good luck everyone and Congratulation, you are the Class of 2004!" I shouted, everyone cheered as they threw their hats into the air.

I hopped down from the stage and Max hugged me as hard as he could.

"Great speech." He whispered before kissing me and I grinned as Tammy came barrelling up and hugging me.

"Great speech girl! I knew you had it in you!" she exclaimed I smiled as I hugged her back.

"If it wasn't for you over the years, I wouldn't have made it here Tammy, thanks for being there for me." I told her and she smiled.

"No problem girl, you know I have your back any time." She informed me and I laughed as I hugged her tighter.

"Let me have my shot!" Maria exclaimed and I laughed as Tammy pulled away and Maria hugged me tight as well, soon everyone else wanted to have his or her shot.

"Told you that you would make a great valedictorian." Jake stated and I laughed as I punched him on the shoulder.

"Watch it." I told him before hugging him then settling back into Max's side.

"Kids, you were great!" Mom stated as she barrelled up to us and gave us all a hug.

"Thanks." We all stated.

"Come on then, we are having a barbecue at our house." She informed and we all shared a smile as we followed her to the cars.

Max

This is it, this is the moment I have been waiting for, we entered the house and I turned to Liz.

"I need to speak to you for a min." I told her and she nodded as I led her into the bedroom.

"Do you want to tell me what has gotten you all worked up, graduation is over and I'm surprise you are still nervous." She told me and I nodded before gulping slightly, I got on one of my knee and looked at her, she looked down at me, confused. "Max?" she asked and I smiled nervously.

"I've been in love with you since we first met each other, although I didn't know it at the time." I told her and she giggled. "I wanted to know, if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked and she gasped as I pulled out a small velvet box and flipped it open, showing her the white gold diamond ring that I had bought.

"Oh Max." she breathed before turning to me with teary eyes. "Yes!" she whispered and I blinked.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard her properly and she smiled.

"Yes I will marry you!" she told me before lunging at me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and giving me a kiss.

I laughed as I spun her around in delight; we were going to get married! We hurried outside, where everyone was waiting for us and they looked up when they saw us coming out.

"What are you two so happy about?" Tammy asked.

"We're getting married!" Liz exclaimed; everyone stared at us in a stunned shock before looking at each other then looking at us.

"Are you serious?" Tammy asked and Liz nodded, Tammy let a squeal of delight as she hugged Liz before hugging me and looking at the ring.

That was the start off for everyone else, they started cheering and squealing as they either hugged us or slapped me on the back. Maria lifted Liz's hand and looked at the ring.

"Damn Maxie, you just went all out." Maria stated, the ring with a diamond in the middle and a mixture of coloured crystals surrounding the main diamond, set on white gold ring.

We turned to my parents.

"Mom, dad, are you okay with this?" I asked and they nodded.

"We're fine with it, in fact, we wondering if you would like to get married abroad." Mom asked and we all looked at her.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We have booked tickets for the whole summer, for all of us. We thought that Liz could do with the break and for all of you to get over the ordeal and if you like, you can get married abroad." She informed us.

I looked at her, gob smacked before looking at Liz, she seemed equally stunned as well as she looked at me.

"Do you want to get married abroad?" I asked and she thought about it and nodded.

"I only wanted our friends and family to be there for the wedding and as we will all be together on holiday, it's perfect." She whispered and I nodded as I took her into my arms.

"Yes, we want it." I told my mother and she beamed.

"Great." she informed and I smiled down at Liz.

Now we can have a break and just worry about our wedding.

The End.

Relax people, there will be a sequel so Maxgurl, I will need to borrow Max again lol.

I don't know when I will have it up so look out for it!

Okay, here are the songs I used, as they do not belong to me:

C 2: 'Fumbling Toward Ecstasy' by Sarah Mclachlan – inspiration: Sexual Healing.

C 4: 'In The Air' By Majandra (Maria) – inspiration: Blind Date.

'Download It!' By Clea – inspiration: How Liz feels.

C11:'I Shall Believe' Sheryl Crow – inspiration: The End Of The World

C16:'Rock DJ' Robbie Williams – Inspiration: Alex.

C23:'Big Yellow Taxi' Counting Crows feat Vanessa Carlton – Inspiration: For the later chapters.

'Haven't Turned Around' Gomez – Inspiration: Heat Wave.

C27:'I'll Stand By You' Girl Aloud – inspiration: the song was fitting to Max's thoughts and feelings.


End file.
